Traicion Cruel
by DeNnY PattisoN
Summary: Después de su traición, despedir a Bella Swan  fue una decisión puramente profesional... aunque hubieran sido amantes.  El siciliano Edward Cullen le había arruinado la vida y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

_

* * *

_

_RESUMEN_

_Quizá hubiera sido su amante, pero jamás sería su esposa... _

_Después de su traición, despedir a Bella Swan fue una decisión puramente profesional... aunque hubieran sido amantes.  
El siciliano Edward Cullen le había arruinado la vida y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo. Pero Bella tenía un secreto que Edward estaba a punto de descubrir.  
¿Lo utilizaría para destruirla... o para pedirle que fuera su esposa?_

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

— Y esta es mi asistente ejecutiva, Bella Swan.

Bella apretó la mano de la persona que le fue presentada por su jefe, Eleazar Denali. Elegantemente vestida, con el cabello Caoba atado en la nuca, ella podría muy bien ser confundida con una patrona millonaria, en vez de ser vista como una simple organizadora de fiestas de caridad. Nadie adivinaría que aquella era la primera vez que Bella fue designada para desempeñar un papel bastante importante, y que había sido invitada en el último minuto a sustituir una funcionaria, ahora enferma.

Alguien la tomó del codo, conduciéndola a un lado.

— ¿Dónde compraste el traje que estás usando? — Victoria, su colega de trabajo, preguntó. — ¿Asaltaste algún banco?

— Es de mi hermana —Bella susurró.

— Como me gustaría tener hermanas así — Victoria rumió. — Aunque estuviese loca en pedir algo prestado a mi hermana, tendría que luchar para convencerla. Tu hermana debe ser un ángel.

— No tanto así, no exageres. —Victoria rió. Ella frunció la frente al notar que el buffet estaba sin tocar. Hizo señas al mozo. — ¿Por qué será que la comida no fui servida, Vicky? —le preguntó a su amiga.

— El personaje más importante aún no llegó —Victoria respondió. — Ah, ahora me acuerdo. Estuviste de vacaciones, y no conoces a nuestro nuevo patrocinador.

— Debe ser una persona muy importante, Victoria, para que el Sr. Denali no comience la fiesta antes que él llegue.

— Si, es muy prominente, riquísimo, descendiente de familia filantrópica —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa. — Un manjar caído del cielo. Nuestros directores hicieron de todo para agradarlo. Hasta Bree, que detesta dar sus homenajes a los hombres, entró con una contribución.

— ¿Bree? ¡Estás bromeando! —protestó Bella.

— Es verdad —insistió Victoria. — Bree se dio el trabajo de salir a comprar una torta especial para él y...

— ¡Estás bromeando! —Bella repitió.

— No lo estoy. El hombre es atractivo. Subí en el mismo elevador, y recé para que se parara en el camino... No porque esperé que ese hombre se aprovechase de la oportunidad. —Victoria suspiró. — Pero, nunca se sabe. A los italianos les gustan las mujeres llenas de formas, y tú no puedes decir que yo no sea de ese tipo.

— ¿Es italiano? —indagó Bella.

— ¡Ahí está el hombre! —exclamó Victoria

— ¿Dónde?

— Dios, ¿no lo ves?

Bella se deparó, de súbito, con un hombre alto, de cabellos Cobrizos, que acababa de entrar en la sala, acompañado de dos directores de la compañía, Emmett McCarthy

Bella tuvo un shock tan grande que quedó paralizada.

— Es Edward Cullen —susurró -Victoria. — De las Industrias Cullen. Un hombre guapo, ¿no? Por lo que supe, el sr. McCarthy le dio una copia del boletín de Earth Concern en una cena, y nuestro hombre quedó tan interesado que manifestó deseo de comparecer a una reunión nuestra, en esa misma semana.

¿Edward?, Bella repitió mentalmente.

Ella sintió un nudo en el pecho y se retiró de la sala. Fue al vestuario. Felizmente no había nadie allí. Ver a Edward de nuevo, donde menos esperaba encontrarlo, fue un verdadero shock para ella. Santo Dios, ¡como podía ser cruel la vida a veces!

Bella se llenó de odio.

Hacía cuatro años, cuando apenas había salido de la universidad, con excelentes notas además, encontró un excelente empleo. Edward Cullen la contratara como su asistente ejecutiva. Años más tarde fue despedida, pasando por la humillación que le prohibieran entrar en Industrias Cullen. Y, como si eso no bastase, le fue negada una carta de referencia. Ese rechazo consistiera en un punto negativo en su currículum. A Bella le llevó más de un año encontrar otro empleo, y tuvo que conformarse con una posición muy inferior, y un salario igualmente inferior. Edward Cullen destruyó su carrera profesional.

Pero la culpa no fue sólo de él.

Bella cerró los ojos, intentando borrar los recuerdos del pasado.

Un paso en falso... un error... Ella se enamoró de su empleador y, como siempre pasa en esos casos, quedó vulnerable. Su corazón ocupó el lugar de su cerebro. Y ahora Bella se odiaba por haber sido tan ingenua, tan imprudente, tan tonta. Temblaba sólo de recordar.

Ella salió del vestuario conciente de que en algún momento en aquella noche sería forzada a encarar a Edward de nuevo.

Emmett McCarthy daba un pequeño discurso cuando ella volvió a la sala del banquete. Todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y ya habían sido servidos. Victoria le señaló una mesa próxima.

Bella se sentó al lado de su amiga, que notó su palidez y dijo:

— Espero que no hayas contraído el virus de la gripe. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

— A penas estoy un poco cansada.

Edward se sentaba a la cabecera da mesa principal. Bella procuraba no mirar para aquel lado, pero un impulso más fuerte la forzaba a eso. Con esfuerzo, se concentró en el presente, en el desempeño de los mozos, en el menú. Sin embargo descubrió que continuaba mirando a Edward, que su atención se concentraba en el perfil firme y familiar de él. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Naturalmente que aquellos trazos le eran familiares.

¿Cómo podrían no serlo? ¡Convivió con aquellos ojos castaños dorados por más de tres años!

— Debes estar nerviosa por causa de la reunión de los directores de mañana —dijo Victoria, notando al final que Bella no comía absolutamente nada. — Si yo fuera tú, no me preocuparía. Tu promoción es un hecho.

— Nada es un hecho, Victoria. —Bella suspiró.

— El Sr. McCarthy está muy inclinado a proponerte para la gerencia de la sección de finanzas, y los demás directores aceptarán su recomendación.

— Pero hay otros candidatos muy competentes.

— Dudo que tengan las mismas calificaciones que tú.

Bella deseaba mucho que su amiga Victoria tuviese razón. Mientras pasó sus dos semanas de vacaciones en la casa de su hermana, rezó para conseguir esa promoción. No por desear el estatus, sino simplemente por causa del aumento de salario.

Emmett McCarthy se levantó de la mesa, conduciendo al invitado de honor al podio. Bajo los luces, el cabello Cobrizo de Edward parecía de seda, y Bella se encontró pasando los dedos por aquella cabellera Cobriza. La piel de ella se prendía fuego, y dedos trémulos sostenían la copa. A pesar de intentar controlarse, no entendió una palabra del discurso de Edward

Pero debía haber sido divertido, pues las carcajadas hacían eco por la sala.

— No me extraña el hecho que los directores se hayan preocupado tanto por nuestro invitado. Ve como la sala está repleta de periodistas —comentó Victoria.

Emmett hizo una seña a Bella para que se acercara. Así que ella llegó cerca, dijo:

— Un discurso formidable, ¿no te parece? —Emmett pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella. Bella se sorprendió.

— Buen discurso, si —concordó.

— ¿Dónde te metiste horas atrás? Quería que te sentaras con nosotros en la mesa principal.

— No tenía idea que me estaba buscando. Disculpe.

Cuéntale ahora, una voz interior le decía. Cuéntale a Emmett que un día trabajaste para Edward, aunque ese detalle no haya sido mencionado en su currículum.

— Creo que la culpa fue mía —dijo Emmett. — Debería haberte prevenido antes que quería que te quedaras con nosotros en la mesa principal.

Tomando coraje, Bella comenzó a decir:

— Emmett..

— ¿Te diste cuenta que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre? — Emmett rió.

Bella se sonrojó. Siempre fue muy formal con sus directores.

— Pero no me pidas disculpas. Ser llamado todo el tiempo Sr. McCarthy señor en vez de tú, me hace sentir viejo como Matusalén.

— Lo que está lejos de ser —Bella dijo cortésmente, un poco avergonzada por la mirada de interés que leyó en los ojos de él.

— ¿Sr. McCarthy? —alguien los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron al recién llegado que agregó, mirando a Bella:

— ¿Dónde te escondiste toda la noche, cara?

En ese instante, un funcionario de la firma llamó a Emmett, que se alejó súbitamente.

— ¿Edward...? —Bella susurró.

— Si, Edward... que se acuerda muy bien de ti. ¿Será que debo prevenir a tu jefe que está cayendo en la cueva de la serpiente? ¿Ó es mejor que mantenga mi boca cerrada?

— ¿Cómo? —Bella estaba atónita. No sabía que decir.

— Por lo visto, ya estás durmiendo con tu jefe.

Con la guardia baja para un ataque tan ofensivo, Bella lo miró y susurró:

— Como osas...

— En la mesa, McCarthy estaba todo el tiempo afligido buscando a su pareja. Pero no se me ocurrió que fueras tú. Debe haber una razón muy buena para que estés trabajando por tan poco dinero, Bella, en una institución de caridad.

— ¿Por qué me estás tratando así? —Bella balbuceó.

— ¿Por qué? Soy Edward Cullen , no te olvides de eso. Y, si no hubieras desaparecido hace cuatro años, te habría reducido a pedazos, por lo que me hiciste.

— ¿Por lo que te hice? — Bella repitió, trémula.

— Un siciliano nunca se olvida de la ofensa de ser atacado por la espalda. Aunque él tenga que esperar un año ó dos... El tiempo no importa. Al contrario, el deseo de venganza se torna aún más intenso. Voy acabar contigo. Huir fue tu gran error.

— Veo que ya se encontraron, Bella y el Sr. Cullen. Emmett volvía, y se juntó a ellos.

— Bella y yo no precisamos presentaciones —dijo Edward, muy suavemente ahora. — ¿Ella nunca mencionó que ya nos conocíamos?

— No tuve oportunidad... —Bella consiguió susurrar.

— ¿Fingiéndote pura, cara? —Edward la interrumpió. — Con certeza no dijo que trabajó para mí, y que fue echada de las Industrias Cullen.

Emmett pasó la mano por la espalda de ella, en un gesto protector. E insistió:

— Desde el primer día que Bella comenzó a trabajar con nosotros, probó ser excelente funcionaria.

— Sé de eso —Edward admitió. — Pero, infelizmente, ella es un peligro, donde quiera que esté trabajando. Es un riesgo para todos.

— Si me dan permiso... —dijo Bella, intentando retirarse.

— Lo tienes todo, cara.

— Por favor, dennos permiso a los dos Sr. Cullen —pidió Emmett.

Irguiendo el rostro, ahora blanco como una hoja de papel, Bella agregó:

— Creo que es la hora de retirarme.

— Te acompaño a casa —se ofreció Emmett

— No va a ser necesario — Bella protestó, dando un paso en dirección a la puerta.

— No la deje salir así —sugirió Edward, con la misma calma que mostró desde el principio, el único de los tres en absoluto control. — Ella está acorralada y no quiere responder preguntas ahora.

— ¿Cómo osa hablar como si yo no estuviese presente? —Bella protestó.

— ¿Te pusiste mucho más valiente después que te alejaste de mí, no cara? —Edward la encaró con una mirada helado. — Se pierden los viejos hábitos deprisa.

— Sr. Cullen... —Emmett comenzó a hablar.

Bella se alejó. Aquel fue el momento más difícil de su vida. ¿Realmente querría Edward ofenderla? ¿Cómo podía hablarle de aquel modo, frente a su jefe? ¿Por qué desearía humillarla en público? ¿Por qué destruir su reputación?

¿Y, por qué la acusaba de haber huido, hacía cuatro años?

Bella creía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Y se preguntaba porqué Edward la odiaría.

Él la odiaba. Si, la odiaba. ¿Por qué? Pero... ¿por qué la odiaría tanto? Él no tenía motivo para eso. Ella, si, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para odiar a Edward Cullen. Además de lo que hizo para arruinar su carrera, era el hombre que amaba y que la hirió terriblemente. En aquella fatídica noche, la hizo sentir como la más vil de las criaturas.

— Nunca mezclo negocios con placer, cara —él murmuró aquella noche. Pero Bella no sospechaba que, al mismo tiempo en que le hacía el amor, planeaba despedirla.

Su hermana, Alice, dijo:

— ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con él después de esto?

Aquella noche fue decisiva. Bella reconoció que no podría continuar trabajando para Edward.

Pero creyó que, si él no la quería más en la oficina, podría al menos ofrecerle una transferencia. Las Industrias Cullen poseían filiales en muchos países.

Santo Dios, ¿ya no había sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Por qué desearía Edward causarle más sufrimiento aún?

El encargado de vestuario le preguntó:

— ¿Quiere su casaca?

— Por favor.

Bella se vestía cuando Emmett McCarthy apareció, con aire perturbado.

—Bella... ¿te estás yendo?

— Pienso que es la mejor solución —ella respondió.

— Quedé sorprendido con la rudeza de aquel hombre. Es imperdonable. Pero, ¿cuándo trabajaste para él?

— Ni bien terminé la universidad. Pero, déjeme explicarle que mi salida de Industrias Cullen no tuvo nada que ver con mi habilidad profesional. Fui despedida por motivos personales.

— Siento muy por todo lo que pasaste —comentó Emmett. — Apenas espero que el Sr. Cullen no haga comentarios de ese tipo en presencia de los directores. Quedarían preocupados. El Sr. Cullen es el más poderoso contribuyente de nuestra campaña y, naturalmente, no deseamos problemas entre él y los miembros del equipo.

Más pálida que antes, Bella respondió:

— Entiendo.

— Te veo mañana.

La oferta de él para llevarla a casa no duró mucho. No que Bella fuese a aceptar. Pero entendía que la vieja amistad murió, después de los comentarios de Edward. Y eso no le causaba espanto. Edward la trató como se trata a una prostituta.

Emmett quedó sorprendido y, inicialmente, la defendió. Pero, después de algunos minutos de reflexión, comenzó a sospechar de ella. Sería preciso tomar en consideración que Edward Cullen era muy respetado en el mundo de los negocios, hombre de gran proyección y éxito en el ámbito industrial. Naturalmente Emmett se preguntaba ahora qué tipo de comportamiento fue el de ella, para provocar aquel ataque tan directo por parte de un hombre de fina educación, como Edward.

Bella sentía martillazos en la cabeza, estaba tensa. Creía que, probablemente, perdiera todas las oportunidades de la promoción tan esperada. ¿Cómo podría Emmett ecomendarla, sabiendo que Edward Cullen la despreciaba?

El portero del edificio le preguntó si quería que llamara un taxi. Bella sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo. No estaba en condiciones financieras de tomar un taxi.

Ella vivía modestamente. Habitaba un cubículo, y dormía durante la semana en un cuarto no más grande que un armario empotrado. Los fines de semana los pasaba con su hermana, en Oxfordshire. El tren le costaba una fortuna, pero Bella jamás perdía un fin de semana en la casa de su hermana. El domingo de noche volvía a la ciudad, con el corazón en un puño. ¡Como le gustaría vivir con Nessi, su hija, en el campo!

Un auto paró a 20 metros adelante. La puerta del pasajero se abrió. Como Bella dudó, Bella descendió de su Ferrari, y ordenó:

— Entra, te daré un aventón.

Bella no sabía si llorar ó reír. Pero concluyó que nada de lo que hiciese tendría efecto en Edward.

— No terminamos de arreglar nuestras cuentas —le dijo él.

— Déjame en paz —Bella al fin gritó.

— Me intentaste lanzar al ostracismo —la acusó Edward. — Nada me impedirá ajustar cuentas contigo ahora. ¡Entra en el auto!

Bella no entendió bien lo que él quería decir con "ajustar cuentas". Intentó calmarse. Edward era temperamental, explosivo como un volcán, pero no un loco.

Y entró en el auto.

— Te voy a proponer una opción —declaró él, pero continuando con el auto estacionado.

— ¿Una opción? —Bella repitió.

— Pide la dimisión en tu empleo actual.

— ¿Pedir la demisión? ¿Estás loco?

— Si no lo haces, mi conciencia exige que te denuncie a la dirección — Edward la amenazó. — Gerente de finanzas, ¿tú? ¡Imposible! Sé que estás en la lista de promociones. Pero no podré permitir que pongas tus manos ambiciosas en los fondos de caridad.

— ¿Estás acaso insinuando que no soy de confianza tratándose de dinero?

— No lo estoy insinuando. Sé que no lo eres. Y no me vas a impresionar más con ese aire tuyo de niña inocente. Cometiste un crimen cuatro años atrás. La ley puede no haber sido bastante rápida para atraparte in fraganti, pero yo lo fui. —Edward le lanzó una mirada de amenaza. — Aún conservo la evidencia de los hechos que podrán llevarte a la cárcel...

— ¿La cárcel? —La palabra "cárcel" explotó de sus labios secos, mientras lo encaraba, incrédula.

— Tú puedes ser juzgada aún por lo que hiciste. ¿Sabías? —insistió Edward.

El, la acusaba de haber usado informaciones confidenciales en su propio beneficio. Y esa práctica era ilegal.

— Estás loco, Edward... Nunca habría hecho nada de lo que me acusas —protestó Bella, con voz débil. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward creyera que cometió un acto tan indigno?

— Habría hecho lo mismo otra vez, si te hubiese dado una oportunidad. Pero no te la di. Te despedí, y tú desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, con lo que ganaste deshonestamente.

— No es verdad. ¡No gané nada deshonestamente! —ella exclamó, su corazón latiendo con violencia. Sentía asco y miedo al mismo tiempo. — ¡Pensé que me habías mandado lejos porque había dormido contigo!

— ¡Dio mio! ¿Y que crees que te creería eso? Está archivado en nuestras oficinas que fuiste despedida por mala conducta.

— Lo sé, pero... No puedo ir presa. ¡No hice nada de malo!

— Bien, pero de cualquier modo nunca más podrás trabajar recaudando fondos para obras sociales —Edward dijo fríamente. — Con tu talento para la contabilidad, puedes cometer toda suerte de desastres. Te quiero fuera de eso ya, de lo contrario...

— Pero no hice nada... ¡No soy deshonesta! —Bella repetía, desesperada y aprehensivamente.

— Si insistes que no cometiste ningún desliz, me veré obligado a contar todo a McCarthy. Y presentaré las evidencias. Y, un hombre como McCarthy, con sus principios morales rígidos, se sentirá obligado a reportar todo a las autoridades...

— Pero, si tú estabas tan convencido que era culpable, ¿por qué motivo no llamaste a la policía inmediatamente? —indagó Bella, intentando encontrar un medio de defenderse.

— ¡Imposible! Sería lo mismo que reportar un asesinato sin las pruebas, que no tenía en ese momento. Y luego tú desapareciste, como un ladrón en la oscuridad de la noche. —Edward inclinó el cuerpo para atrás, en un gesto de relajación, y su mirada fue congelada. — Y yo me satisface sólo con imaginarte en la cárcel. Sólo imaginarte en la cárcel me daba placer. Pero, más tarde, me pareció que merecías un castigo severo por tu crimen...

— No cometí ningún crimen.- Bella protestaba. — ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Porque eres falsa. Preparaste muy bien tu defensa.

— ¿Preparé mi defensa?

— Si, como una profesional. Me hiciste pasar por idiota. Podría haber sido llevado a la ruina por ti. Podría haber sido acusado por estafa. No tengo duda que dirías que negociara en mi favor, si fueras atrapada. —Edward hablaba pausadamente, acentuando cada palabra. — Estoy seguro que harías tu teatrito, declarando no saber que estabas actuando contra la ley.

— ¡Debes estar loco! —ella exclamó, lívida y con dificultad de hablar.

— Estoy seguro que dirías que fuiste seducida, usada. —Edward prosiguió, con énfasis, mirándola severamente. — Si fueras hombre, te habría matado. Pero... como eres una mujer, pretendo usarte como me usaste a mí...

— ¿Cómo? —Bella continuaba en estado de shock, atónita, por la acusación que Edward Cullen le hacía años después.

Era demasiado para absorber de una sola vez. Pero, aunque aterrada, pudo entender la verdadera razón por la cual fue despedida. No, definitivamente, por haber ido a la cama con él, su jefe. Sino, por la más loca, por la más absurda acusación, Bella de repente no tuvo más dudas que Edward creía que ella cometió un crimen. Eso explicaba aquella actitud extraña. En el presente y en el pasado. El odio y la agresión ahora tenían sentido, cosa que en el pasado se asemejara a la locura mental.

La mente de Bella caminaba en cámara lenta, un paso por vez.

Y más aún. Él no la culpaba sólo de deshonestidad. Peor que eso, Edward estaba seguro que, si ella fuese obligada a responder un proceso, mentiría, diciendo que actuó así para el bien de él, no para el suyo propio.

— Voy a usarte, como un día me usaste —Edward insistió.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

— ¿Qué crees? —él sonrió irónicamente. — Estoy seguro que nunca más te involucrarás con un siciliano.

— Quiero, antes que nada, pruebas de lo que me acusas. Voy a buscar un abogado.

— Es necesario que presente pruebas de que no usaste deshonestidad.

— Y tú, ¿puedes tener pruebas de algo que no hice?

— Si tuvieras aún algo de aquel dinero, Bella, lo quiero de vuelta. Entonces, cuando haya terminado contigo...

— ¡Ni vas a comenzar conmigo! —Bella se preparó para salir del coche, pero quería retirarse con dignidad.

— No me digas que no puedo continuar con lo que comencé. ¿Te parece que te dejaré ir así? Deberías haber imaginado que estaba buscándote hace tiempo. Y esa búsqueda empezó cuando vi tu fotografía...

— ¿Mi fotografía?

— Si, no boletín de Earth Concern. Raramente tengo uno de esos folletos en mis manos —dijo Edward secamente. —Pero, allí estabas tú, en pie al lado de McCarthy, recaudando fondos para una institución.

Bella se había olvidado de la fotografía cuando Victoria la mencionó. Creyó que su encuentro con Edward aquel día había sido ocasional, y que Edward no sabía que ella trabajaba en Earth Concern.

— ¿Una mentirosa, deshonesta como tú, ocupando una posición de confianza? —Edward agregó. — ¿Y junto a personas bien intencionadas, más interesadas en ayudar al prójimo que en hacer negocios? Y ahí viene Bella, pensé, tal cual una serpiente en un gallinero lleno de pollitos esperando a ser desplumados. La sangre de McCarthy se congelaría en las venas si supiese de lo que eres capaz.

— ¿Como puedes osar llamarme serpiente? —Bella protestó. — Debe haber habido algún terrible malentendido...

— ¿Malentendido? He seguido tus pasos y sé exactamente quien eres. No me vengas con eso de que estás arrepentida. Y tú eres tan linda, ¿tan miñón? Haces que un hombre se sienta protector. No condeno al viejo McCarthy por enamorarse de una criatura frágil, ¡tan femenina!

La atmósfera estaba poniéndose explosiva. Con la boca seca, susurró:

— Edward, yo...

Edward la agarró y dijo:

— Cierra la boca. Nunca más me enamoraré de ti, cara, sé como eres de inteligente. Pero tu vida va a cambiar. Entérate que traicionarme fue tu gran error.

— No existe la menor posibilidad que se apresada por algo que no hice. No estoy preocupada por eso.

— ¡Mentirosa! Garanto que estás temblado de la cabeza a esos lindos piecitos. Esta noche, destruí tu imagen junto a McCarthy. Y sin remordimientos.

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, Edward!

— Le conté toda la verdad, sólo la verdad. Y quedé tentado de contarle aún más, pero me pareció que no sería elegante, de momento.

— No voy a pedir la demisión.

— En tal caso, haré que el techo caiga sobre tu cabeza. Retiraré mi donación al excelente trabajo de Earth Concern en favor de las clases menos...

— ¡No harás eso! —exclamó Bella, con horror.

— Lo haré, oh, ¡si lo haré! Y explicaré que no puedo depositar una cantidad tan grande en manos de una mujer en quien no confío, de una mujer deshonesta. Después de eso, dudo que seas recibida en la oficina.

— Y yo puedo procesarlo por difamación. —Bella estaba furiosa.

— Con las evidencias que presentaré, el caso será cerrado el primer día de juicio.

Él no podría tener evidencias de un acto que ella no cometió, pensaba Bella. Pero, por cierto alguien en las Industrias Cullen se prestaría a crear esas evidencias. ¿Realmente alguien la implicaría en el caso, presentando un falso testimonio?

Edward estacionó en la esquina y apagó el motor.

— ¿Dónde vas los fines de semana? —él indagó abruptamente. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, las facciones duras como piedra. — Cada fin de semana, todas las vacaciones. ¿Tienes un marido escondido en algún lugar? ¿Un cómplice del robo?

— ¡No seas ridículo!

— ¿Un amante, tal vez? Termina con él, si fuera el caso. No te daré fines de semana libres.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

— Ni tendrás oportunidad de salir de mi cama a escondidas. Aunque dudo que tengas energía para eso, después de amarnos, después que tu cuerpo esté totalmente ocupado haciéndome feliz. No soy un hombre fácil en la cama. Tengo poca paciencia, exijo mucho y...

— No voy a vivir contigo, nunca.

— No me importa donde vivas. Pero estarás en mi cama todas las noches.

— Estás loco. Prefiero tirarme a un precipicio antes que me toques otra vez.

— No creo que...

— ¡Pues puedes creerlo!

— ¿Y tienes acaso algo más que ofrecer a cambio de mi silencio? —Edward sonrió sardónicamente.

— Eso es chantaje —Bella protestó, horrorizada.

— Chantaje ó no, es una actitud mucho menos sórdida de lo que tú me hiciste. Cambiaste sexo por informaciones en tu provecho. Me vendiste por treinta dineros. ¿Qué tipo de criatura eres, Bella? Y me usaste...

— Yo jamás usaría a alguien de esa manera.

— Vas a pagar ahora por lo que hiciste, cara. Y no te preocupes dándole explicaciones a McCarthy. Todo está acabado entre ustedes dos, garanto, y él nunca sabrá de lo que escapó, gracias a mi interferencia. OK, basta de plática, te pasaré a buscar mañana a las ocho de La noche. Precisas descansar un poco ahora.

Bella tragó en seco y comenzó a salir del coche. Pero Edward la agarró, como si ella fuese una muñeca, y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

— Ven acá... —dijo.

— Sácame las manos de encima.

— Quiero un anticipo ahora. —la agarró de los cabellos, haciéndola erguir el rostro.

— Déjame... ir —Bella rumió.

— Precisas algún entrenamiento, cara. Luego vas a ver como no podrás vivir sin mí.

— ¡No! —Bella gritó.

— Nunca me digas que no. Y, si me cierras la puerta en las narices, yo la tiraré abajo.

Edward la sostenía con fuerza. El corazón de ella latía descontroladamente y una violenta excitación la hacía vibrar. Sus senos ya estaban rígidos, y aparecían bajo la fina blusa; los pezones dolían.

— Para con esto... —ella insistió.

— Pero no estoy haciendo nada... aún.

Él bajó la cabeza y presionó los labios calientes en el cuello de Bella. Una sensación devastadora se apoderó de ella. En un acto espontáneo, ella le agarró los hombros.

Del cuello Edward pasó a los labios; con la lengua, la forzó a abrirlos. Y penetró en el interior de su boca, demostrando habilidad profesional. Bella enterró las uñas en la espalda de él con una pasión salvaje como jamás experimentó antes, y que la consumía. Correspondió a los besos con frenesí.

De súbito, Edward se alejó y la empujó para atrás.

— ¡Que talento el tuyo! —exclamó. — Tal vez haya elegido un castigo equivocado. Ó tal vez pienses que me vas a convencer de perdonarte.

Bella limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano, enojada. Sus ojos color Chocolate brillaban de odio. Salió del auto y se quedó de pie en la calzada; se avergonzó al descubrir que sus piernas casi no podían sustentarla.

— Si no me dejas en paz, vas a ver que estará creando aún más problemas.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —indagó él, con voz suave.

— No, Edward, no es una amenaza. No acostumbro hacerlas. Es apenas un aviso. Destruiste mi vida años atrás, y sólo ahora descubro porqué... —Bella casi no conseguía hablar, su garganta estaba cerrada. Con esfuerzo, balbuceó: — Pero no fui yo quien negoció con las informaciones confidenciales. Te equivocaste mucho al...

— ¡Maldición si erré! —Edward maldijo.

— La verdad es que no voy a permitir que continúes martirizándome. —los ojos de ella ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, la voz trémula. — Preciso mi empleo y no pretendo pedir la demisión. Por lo tanto, déjame en paz.

— Mañana de noche, a las ocho —repitió él, y golpeó la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, Bella se acostaba en la cama de su minúsculo cuarto, y cubría el rostro con sus manos. ¿Cómo pudo Edward pensar aquello de ella? ¿Cuántas muchachas de 22 años, habiendo apenas terminado la universidad, serían capaces de tamaña vileza? Después de muchos años... sólo ahora descubría de lo que Edward la culpaba.

La acusó de haber desaparecido como una humo. Eso significaba que intentó mantener contacto. Ella recibió la comunicación del término de sus actividades en Industrias Cullen por correo, en una carta desde Hong Kong, donde Edward se encontraba en aquella ocasión. Bella estaba en proceso de mudanza de apartamento, pero, con la pérdida de su empleo, ya no pudo hacerlo. Perdió, también, la considerable cantidad que dio como depósito a la inmobiliaria. Si su hermana Alice y su marido no hubiesen vuelto de Francia apresuradamente, por causa de la grave enfermedad del padre de Jazper, no hubiera tenido un lugar donde vivir.

Y no muchas semanas habían pasado cuando se vio obligada a encarar, no sólo que su carrera estaba arruinada, su corazón partido, sino también la dura realidad que estaba embarazada. Un hijo de Edward, concebido con amor, en la pasión y en la... irresponsabilidad. Bella quedó desconsolada. Después de muchas lágrimas y noches en vela, decidió dar la criatura en adopción.

— Veremos —Alice dijo, bastante calmada.

Pero, cuando el bebé nació, una niña, Bella se dio cuenta de que no podría separarse de la criatura. Y los años que siguieron, tres, fueron penosos. A fin de dar a Nessi una vida mejor, resolvió dejarla bajo el cuidado de su hermana, y vivir separada de su hija durante la semana, para verla apenas los fines de semana.

Santo Dios, como odiaba a Edward. No en tanto, cuando, hacía poco, él la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando la besó... ¡Dios! Furiosa, Bella refregó sus labios, detestándose. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentirse de aquel modo una vez más? Su reacción fue completamente destituida de buen juicio. Años atrás estuvo terriblemente enamorada de él, y el deseo que Edward despertó en ella culminó en una inolvidable noche de amor, que le pareció una consecuencia tan natural como respirar.

Pero los acontecimientos que se sucedieron la hicieron lamentar su falta de control. Y no podía condenar apenas a Edward. En espacio de minutos, fueron del primer beso a la cama, y ella no pensara en lo que hacía. E imaginó que lo mismo pasó con Edward.

Ahora, un poco más vieja y, esperaba, más juiciosa, pensaba diferente. Fue ingenua, víctima de ideas románticas y creyó, por un momento, que aquella noche significaría para él algo más que un simple deseo de hombre por un cuerpo de mujer.

Y ahora, minutos atrás, Edward ejerció su poder de macho, sólo para humillarla. Y ella, en vez de repelerlo, lo aceptó con placer, incapaz de resistir al poder de la atracción del hombre que amaba... pero que no la amaba de verdad. Bella se llenó de vergüenza. No se sorprendía que Edward le encontrara promiscua.

Dominada por el odio, se metió bajo las sábanas. Trabajaría al día siguiente. Y, si él apareciese de noche, conforme dijo, llamaría a la policía.

¿Quién se pensaba Edward que ella era? No contento con acusarla falsamente de un crimen, ¿ahora intentaba negarle el derecho de ganarse la vida? ¡Y la amenazaba! Conocía el temperamento de Edward. Era exagerado en sus emociones, acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería.

¡Interesante! Su hija, Nessi, tenía el mismo temperamento del padre, Bella reflexionó.

A la mañana siguiente, más ó menos a las once, Bella estaba al teléfono cuando Emmett McCarthy llegó a la oficina. Parecía cansado, tenía aire abatido. Pasó cerca de ella sin encararla, y entró en su oficina. Algunos minutos más tarde mandó llamarla.

— Llegué tarde —él dijo — porque tuve un compromiso en Industrias Cullen. Después de lo que oí anoche, pensé que precisaba hacer algunas preguntas sobre tu salida del último empleo.

Bella quedó pálida y retrucó:

— Por lo visto, no quedaste satisfecho con mis explicaciones...

— No se trata de algo personal —respondió seriamente. — Pero quedé intrigado por el hecho que no hubieras mencionado tu empleo anterior con Edward Cullen.

Bella se sonrojó, y no respondió. La verdad era que, si hubiese presentado un currículum honesto, no habría conseguido el empleo en Earth Concern. Y precisaba desesperadamente de trabajo.

— No deberías haber escondido lo que pasó. —Emmett suspiró, sin poder disfrazar mucho su incomodidad. — Lo siento mucho, pero una persona que comete deshonestidad con dinero no puede trabajar en un emprendimiento como el nuestro.

Bella se sonrojó. Edward consiguió que el techo cayera sobre su cabeza, conforme prometió. ¡Le costaba creer que él pudiese exponerla a una situación tan ridícula!

— Pero yo... —Bella comenzó a hablar.

Emmett levantó la mano.

— No deseo detalles, Bella.

— ¿Ya oíste decir que una persona es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario? —Bella preguntó.

Sin dar atención al argumento, Emmett dijo:

—Me gustaría pedirte que solicitases tu demisión. Eso nos libraría de situaciones desagradables. Durante el tiempo en que trabajaste con nosotros, fuiste una excelente funcionaria. Y estoy dispuesto a darte buenas referencias.

— Entiendo que precisas dispensarme porque Edward no me quiere aquí, y porque tienes miedo que él retire los fondos que prometió a la campaña. Es eso, ¿no? Todo bien, entonces. Saldrá ahora mismo. Pero, cuando sea probado que hubo un lamentable engaño, espero que me pidas disculpas, Emmett, pues creo que tú, al menos, ¡me conociste mejor que Edward!

No importaba la promoción, ella pensaba mientras salía de la oficina. Lo que importaba era que, en espacio de 24 horas, Edward destruyó su vida una vez más. Casi no podía creerlo. Naturalmente podría continuar en el empleo hasta que fuese encontrada una razón más aceptable para su demisión. Pero su orgullo no le permitiría continuar trabajando al lado de un hombre que la consideraba una ladrona. De cualquier manera, Emmett prácticamente le garantizó que no contaría a nadie porqué salió de la firma.

Lágrimas ácidas quemaban sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría ahora encontrar otro empleo? ¿Cuánto tiempo para probar que era inocente? Sus planes de traer a Nessi a Londres, luego que pudiese encontrar un apartamento mejor, se fueron agua abajo.

Volvía, de repente, al punto en que estuvo tres años atrás; pero mucho menos optimista. Dios, ¿por qué debería siempre estar involucrada con Edward Cullen? Él era la maldición de su vida. ¿Qué hizo para merecer tamaña falta de suerte?

Bella andaba por la calle donde vivía cuando vio el Ferrari. El coche brillaba a la luz del sol, una joya en medio de autos comunes. Bella sabía que era de Edward. Cuando estaba bien cerca, él descendió y fui a su encuentro.

Bella paró, atónita ante la apariencia elegante de Edward. Él usaba traje gris, camisa de seda azul que ponía en evidencia su piel dorada. Los zapatos eran hechos a mano. Algunas jóvenes que pasaban por la calzada opuesta pararon al verlo pasar. Si, él era un regalo para los ojos, Bella reconoció a contra gusto, pues lo odiaba.

— Bella...

— ¿Viniste a vanagloriarte? —dijo Bella, sorprendida porque él no estuviera sonriendo como una hiena. No en tanto, notó que estaba tenso.

— No hablé con McCarthy, no. No me encontraba en la oficina cuando él apareció.

¿Por qué aquello sonara como un pedido de disculpas?, Bella se preguntó en el primer instante. Pero, ¡que absurdo! ¡Qué idea loca! Edward sabía hacer enorme cantidad de cosas. Poseía mucha habilidad. Pero pedir disculpas no constaba como parte de su lista de dotes personales. Pero, ¿por qué dijo que no habló con Emmett?

— Emmett conversó con James—él agregó.

Con James, ¿con aquel inútil?, Bella reflexionó con un temblor de desagrado. James, hermano de Edward, era un ignorante que, sin la protección de su hermano mayor, jamás conseguiría empleo en una firma de renombre. Y James estaba en posición de destruir su honra, en una conversación con Emmett McCarthy, era la mayor traición preparada contra ella. Y la máxima humillación.

— No importa quien habló con Emmett, ¿ó si? El resultado sería el mismo —argumentó Bella.

Edward, sin la menor duda, estaba pálido, una palidez que aparecía bajo su piel bronceada. Bella quedó allí parada, trémula de resentimiento y angustia, e intentando maldecirlo con la mirada.

— Precisamos conversar —él susurró.

— La única persona con quien preciso conversar ahora es con un abogado. Y tengo mucho placer porque el inútil de tu hermano esté en la misma situación que la tuya. Así, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Y, créeme, pretendo ir hasta el final. Ahora, ¡sal de mi camino!

— No te aconsejaría consultar un abogado.

— Vamos, vamos, ¡claro que no! Pero, al final, vivimos en un mundo libre, ¿ó no? ¿Tú crees muy bueno levantar acusaciones falsas contra mí y hacerme perder el empleo; y yo no puedo intentar defenderme? ¿Quién te piensas que eres, Edward? —Bella preguntó agresivamente, apretando las manos. — ¡Vete!

Edward la encaró, como si estuviese hipnotizado, los ojos de reflejos dorados fijos en los de ella.

Irritada por la falta de respuesta, Bella lo empujó con su pequeña mano para sacarlo del camino.

Edward le agarró la mano y no salió de su lugar.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer y como...? —Bella casi gritó.

Sin la menor ceremonia, y en medio de la calle, él la agarró de la cintura y la irguió, de modo que los labios de ambos se tocaron. Y Edward la besó con un hambre que provocó en ella olas de calor.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Bella. De modo inesperado, Edward la colocó de vuelta en la calzada, pero bien lentamente ahora, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se deslizase sobre el suyo, usando toda la sensualidad en ese acto.

La cabeza girando, sintiéndose entorpecida, la mente perturbada, Bella descubrió lo que provocara el súbito asalto. Sus mejillas se prendieron fuego al sentir la inconfundible excitación física de Edward. Los misterios de la libido masculina la dejaron desconcertada, en medio de la ardiente discusión.

— ¡Dio! —él dijo, en un agitado susurro. — ¡Te deseo tanto! Siento hasta dolor...

* * *

NIÑAS.. BOTONCITO VERDE. ACTUALIZARE EL LUNES…!


	2. Chapter 2

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

De súbito, despierta y consiente que estaba sumisa en los brazos de Edward, Bella se separó de él y corrió hacia la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Subió corriendo las estrechas escaleras, llegando al último piso en tiempo record. Puso la llave en la cerradura, después de haber tenido dificultad en encontrarla en la cartera. Sólo percibió que Edward estaba justo detrás de ella cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vete! —gritó.

Edward impidió que Bella cerrase la puerta en su cara.

— Per amore di Dio. —él miraba el pequeño y claustrofóbico apartamento, desnudo como una celda.

— No te quiero aquí —ella dijo.

Arrogante, Edward la empujó y entró. El espacio era mínimo. Había una cama; una pequeña mesa contra la pared, con una cocina portátil de dos hornillas encima; y del lado opuesto otra mesa.

Él examinó todo con mirar de desagrado.

— Es limpio. No vas a encontrar ningún insecto aquí. —Bella estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pero luchaba para ocultarlo. — Tal vez quieras hacer una búsqueda a fin de ver si encuentra el producto del robo del cual me acusas.

— Te apoderaste de un cuarto de millón de libras en operaciones en la Bolsa de Valores. Imagino que hayas escondido todo en algún lugar seguro. ¿Tal vez dónde pasas tus fines de semana? —Edward la observaba fijamente, a fin de no perder cualquier cambio de expresión.

— ¡¿Un cuarto de un millón de libras? —ella repitió. — ¿Y crees que viviría aquí, como un pájaro enjaulado, si tuviese todo ese dinero?

— Sería una locura de tu parte aparentar riqueza, pero, esto... francamente. —Edward lanzó una mirada alrededor y frunció la ceja. — Tu salario en Earth Concern podía ser bajo, pero creo que podrías vivir un poco mejor.

— Puedo tener gastos que desconoces. —ni bien habló, se arrepintió. — Un cuarto de un millón de libras —Bella susurró, tentada a sonreír sardónicamente al imaginar cómo sus últimos años habrían sido diferentes si hubiese tenido acceso a por lo menos una migaja de esa cantidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero? —Edward insistía.

— ¡Nunca tuve ese dinero en mis manos, santo dios! —Bella protestó, irritada por tener que probar su inocencia a una persona que se rehusaba a oírla.

— Depositaste cincuenta mil libras en tu cuenta corriente. ¿Qué hiciste con el resto?

Cincuenta mil. Bella recordó algo. Un mes después de haber sido despedida de Industrias Cullen, quedó atónita al recibir el extracto de su cuenta bancaria informando sobre el depósito de la citada cantidad. Fue inmediatamente al banco para declarar que hubo una equivocación, y que el dinero depositado en su cuenta no le pertenecía. Increíblemente, en el banco, no se interesaron por el caso, afirmando que no hubo error alguno.

Algunos días más tarde Bella se preguntara si Edward había depositado el dinero como forma de calmar su conciencia, después del modo brutal como la tratara. Pero luego concluyo que era imposible. A todo esto, le llevó semanas persuadir al gerente del banco de la necesidad de que fuese retirado ese dinero de su cuenta.

— Pero... ¿cómo supiste que tenía la mencionada cantidad en mi cuenta corriente?

— Poseo mis propios métodos. Y ahora, ¿confiesas tu culpa?

Bella quemaba de odio. Era demasiada coincidencia. Alguien preparó todo aquello. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Y cómo podría descubrir y probar su inocencia? Por cierto el banco tendría condiciones de saber quién transfiriera las cincuenta mil libra de una cuenta a la otra. Pero no discutiría el asunto con Edward. Sin duda él diría que, por miedo a la investigación, ella transfirió el dinero en un intento de esconder su deshonestidad.

— Sólo trabajaste con Emmett recientemente. ¿Qué hiciste antes? ¿Viajaste? ¿Te divertiste en fiestas?

No hubo fiestas en su vida en los últimos años. A pesar de las protestas de su hermana, vivió prácticamente sola. Haciendo algunos trabajos esporádicos, con los cuales ganó algún dinero, pero no el suficiente para vivir con Nessie en Londres.

En fin, no tuvo mucha elección. Sería pedir ayuda a Edward declarando que él tenía una hija, ó recurrir a Alice y Jasper. Entre ambas opciones, la familia ganó. En verdad, Bella preferiría dormir en un banco de plaza a decirle a Edward que tenía una hija. Un hombre que la despidió de su empleo a la mañana siguiente de la noche en que pasaron juntos, no merecía ser padre.

— ¿Y las fiestas? —Edward insistió. — ¿Te pasabas la vida yendo a fiestas?

Bella tiró la cabeza para atrás, y mintió:

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Con quién? —él preguntó, frunciendo la frente.

Bella se divertía con la rabia de él. Si, Edward la deseaba, la encontraba atractiva. Y ella, a pesar de odiarlo, vibraba cuando Edward la tocaba. Él era un hombre terriblemente sensual.

— Te pregunté con quien —insistió Edward.

— ¿Y qué te importa con quién salía?

— Quiero saber. Y quiero saber también donde has ido los fines de semana durante los últimos años.

— ¿Acaso te pregunté lo que has hecho en los últimos fines de semana? —Bella se sorprendió oyendo su propia voz hacer la pregunta.

— Yo pregunté primero —él retrucó. — ¿Con cuántos hombres saliste?

— ¿Con cuántas mujeres saliste?

— Los fines de semana, ¿con quién estuviste, Bella? ¿Con quién?

Bella pensó luego en la cantidad de días que pasó en la compañía del abuelo de Jasper, un hombre que conocía desde los tres años. Peter Whitlock era un agradable señor bastante habilidoso que compartía su inmensa mansión con su nieto Jasper y Alice. Y tenía siempre mucho cuidado para no interferir en la vida privada de la pareja.

— Con un hombre mucho mayor que tú, Edward.

— ¿Casado?

— Viudo.

— Ese hombre se quiere casar contigo —Edward rumió.

— ¿Casar? ¡Oh, no!

— Pero tú vas a su casa todos los fines de semana... Y te quedas con él allá.

— Cierto —dijo sin entrar en detalles, y Edward profirió una blasfemia. — Si no querías saber la verdad, ¿por qué preguntaste? —Bella respondió, satisfecha por no haber tenido que mentir. Al final, pasaba horas con el viejo Peter. Tuvo alguna esperanza que Edward la dejase en paz después de eso.

Pero, furioso, él preguntó:

— ¿Fue ese el hombre que te dio el vestido que usaste anoche?

— ¡Fue! —en fin, Jasper trabajaba para su abuelo, y todo lo que su hermana poseía venía indirectamente de él.

— Con certeza ya habías gastado todo tu dinero —insistió Edward.

— Sobró algo —Bella mintió. Dios, aquel diálogo estaba poniéndose cómico, ella pensó malévolamente, divergiéndose con los celos de Edward.

— Sin la menor vergüenza me dices que eres una...

— ¿Mujer de dudosa moral? —Bella se anticipó.

— Las actividades que confiesas están muy próximas a la prostitución —Edward la condenó con crueldad. — ¿Y Emmett? ¿Está en esto?

Bella quedó pálida. Edward se portaba de manera absolutamente cruel.

— ¡No!

— Madre di Dio... Dios tenga piedad de él. Ya no vas a tener contacto alguno con Emmett de aquí en adelante. Ni me ofenderás más refiriéndote a tus relaciones de ese tipo que si quiera hayas tenido.

La conversación ahora se tornaba violenta, reflexionó Bella Ella se aterró.

— Yo...

— Ni una palabra más —Edward la interrumpió. —Dio, ¿por qué me contaste todo esto? ¿No podías haber mentido? —él maldijo en italiano y Bella dio un paso atrás. — No, es mejor que sepa la verdad.

— Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas ya. —ella le apuntó la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Justamente ahora que me vas a informar el precio de tu trabajo?

Sin entender lo que Edward quería decir Bella indagó:

— ¿Qué precio?

— Estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio para tenerte en mi cama.

Bella se mordió el labio, y balbuceó:

— Yo...

— Tú declaraste, sin la más mínima vergüenza, que... —Edward evitó decir una palabra ofensiva. — Sabes cómo te deseo. Di tu precio.

Bella casi se ahogó con el esfuerzo de tragar. Edward creyó que ella era una mujer promiscua, que tenía un amante fuera de Londres. Que tenía amantes, no sólo uno. Creyó que él la estrangularía. Pero, de un momento a otro, tuvo la impresión que, en vez de asesinarla, Edward resolvió negociar sus favores en la cama.

Bella quedó perpleja. ¿Edward la desearía tanto así? ¡Fue tan cruel en la noche! Por primera vez lo veía descontrolado. Involuntariamente quedó fascinada por las emociones vibrantes de Edward, luchaba entre el deseo de matarla y el deseo de... ¡Oh!

— No soy un tipo —Bella susurró, sólo para atormentarlo.

— Algún día, de una forma u otra, tal vez cuando yo haya saciado este deseo obsceno de tu cuerpo, te sacaré de mi cabeza, de mi sangre —él dijo con voz solemne, como si estuviese haciendo un juramento sobre la Biblia. — Entonces, te castigaré por esta negociación inmunda que me reduce al nivel de un animal.

Con la boca seca, creyendo que imprudentemente desencadenara mucho más de lo que podría manejar con aquel temperamento siciliano, Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana, no confiando en si misma, mucho menos en él, pues sentía la llama de la pasión vibrando en el aire, entre los dos.

— Edward... yo no quise decir...

— Y pensar que podría haberme librado de todo esto... —él murmuró. — El primer día que hablé contigo en la fatídica entrevista, ¡creí que no debería contratar una mujer que deseaba desnudar y meter en la cama más próxima! Conduje una entrevista que consideré una verdadera pesadilla... y tú aguantaste todo estoicamente.

— ¿Intentabas asustarme? —Bella preguntó, pasmada.

— Fui un tonto. Te di el empleo.

Bella estaba cada vez más perpleja. Edward se interesó por ella desde el principio, aún que sin demostrarlo claramente. Jugaba a esperar, entreteniéndose con la perspectiva de que un día Bella se rendiría, sin restricciones.

Y ella fue tan ingenua como un corderito que cayó en la boca del lobo. Y se preguntó muchas veces por qué Edward no había tomado precauciones la noche en que Nessi fue concebida. Considerándose que era un hombre mucho más experimentado que ella, quien se entregó después del primero beso, aún se sorprendía por la falta de consideración de Cesare a las consecuencias que podrían presentarse. Pero sólo en aquel instante se le ocurría que, en lo referente a Nessi, no lamentaba nada de lo que pasó. No podía imaginar su vida sin su hija.

— Ahora, al menos, ¡sé bien con qué tipo de mujer estoy lidiando! —declaró Edward con furia.

De súbito, Bella percibió que Edward estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ella ya se pegaba a la ventana, intentando evitarlo. Y protestó:

— Tú no sabes nada de mí.

— Tú me excitas, ¿qué más preciso saber?

Los senos de Bella estaban rígidos, un calor le recorría los miembros. Pero ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sus emociones.

— Ni siquiera te gusto. Me llamaste ladrona y traidora —Bella susurró. — Como puedes aún me...

— ¿Desearte? Si. El sexo es un apetito, cara. Cuando estoy cansado, duermo. Cuando siento hambre, como. Cuando...

— Cierra la boca, y déjame en paz. —Bella comenzó a temblar, como si estuviese sujeta a una fuerza magnética. — ¡No me toques!

— ¿Tienes miedo de esto...? —con la punta del dedo, Edward recorrió la línea del escote del vestido, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde pasaba. La sangre en las venas de ella parecía entrar en ebullición. — ¿No es esta un interesante descubrimiento? —Edward murmuró. — Al final tú tienes, como todo el mundo, un talón de Aquiles, cara. Tu cerebro no puede controlar aquello que te hago sentir, y que, naturalmente, te asusta.

— No...

— ¿No qué? —con un movimiento indolente Edward colocó las manos en las caderas de Bella y la levantó. — ¿No quieres que te toque porque tienes miedo que descubra que estás desesperada por mis caricias? ¿No quieres que te toque porque puedes entregarte a mí a cambio de nada? —él estalló en una sonora carcajada. — Te entregaras, lo juro. Y, en mi caso, no habrá precio.

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —Bella gritó. Animal, maldito, te…..

Edward La besó y sintió el corazón de ella acelerarse. La besó hasta oírla gemir como un animal que sufría el dolor del amor.

Bella se sentía débil, como una víctima de un accidente, aún trémula con el impacto. Dedos largos desabotonaban su blusa. Horrorizada, ella agarró la mano, en un intento de impedirlo.

— ¡No! —pidió.

— Tú eres mía —Edward susurró, agarrándole los senos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Bella no sentía ese tornado de emociones, que sus dientes se apretaron por el placentero dolor de la excitación. Edward casi la desnudó por completo, descubriendo curvas deliciosas que Bella intentaba esconder.

Con un gemido ronco y sensual, él le acarició los pezones con dedos firmes, observando con satisfacción el resultado de sus caricias.

De ojos cerrados, ella gemía, luchando para controlar su reacción de placer evidente.

— No... No...

— Que extraño... Tu cuerpo me atrae a pesar de saber que tu corazón es mercenario —Edward murmuró, jugando con los senos rígidos. Ejecutaba movimientos eróticos usando los pulgares.

A un momento dado ella sintió un aire frío recorrerle la. Estaba desnuda. Edward también se desnudara. Bella recordó entonces el pasado. Pasado y presente se mezclaban indistintamente. Como si estuviese en un transe hipnótico, se zambulló en los ojos de reflejos dorados de Edward, y se entregó sin restricciones.

— ¡Eres tan linda! —él balbuceó.

Bella quiso retribuir el elogio, pero su voz no salió. Se limitó a levantar la mano y rozar la piel caliente del duro tórax.

— Edward... —fue un gemido de completa rendición.

Bella se estremeció cuando él le separó los muslos y exploró con los labios el calor y la humedad de su vientre. Emitió un gemido ronco de excitación que se hizo eco al gemido de Bella, Edward se arrodilló sobre ella, besándola con locura como si con eso confirmase su posesión total.

La envolvió enseguida con brazos firmes y, resueltamente, la penetró. Hubo un momento de dolor que la hizo morderse el labio y sentir el gusto de la sangre. Edward murmuró cualquier cosa en italiano y la sensación que la dominó fue tan violenta que la hizo gemir, por el choque de placer.

Pero Edward la penetró de nuevo, en el lugar que consideraba solamente suyo Bella lo abrazó, en un acto de aceptación, y permitió que él le enseñase una vez más el ritmo primitivo del amor. Alcanzó el clímax en una explosión de placer, susurrando su nombre con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward lentamente escurrió su cuerpo para un lado, en el espacio que sobraba de la pequeña cama; con uno de los brazos apretaba el cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo, caliente y húmedo.

Muy lentamente fue bajando la mano hasta el vientre de ella, y paró de repente al contacto con una cicatriz.

— ¿Qué problema te causó eso? — preguntó, tenso.

Él ya examinaba el lugar con ojos atentos, mientras Bella buscaba algo para cubrir su desnudez que ahora, ella más alerta, comenzaba a incomodarla.

— ¿Fuiste operada? ¿Una cirugía grande? — Edward indagó de nuevo.

— No, apenas un pequeño problema femenino —Bella mintió. — La cicatriz da la impresión de que la cosa fue peor.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —él insistía.

— Ya te dije, un insignificante problema femenino.

— No me está pareciendo insignificante...

— Pero lo fue, y siento mucho el hecho que encuentres mi cicatriz tan aterradora.

— Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir, pero quedé perturbado. Y, si fue el resultado de un problema insignificante, debes haber consultado un cirujano de quinta categoría.

Edward saltó de la cama, y Bella se puso a pensar en el día del nacimiento de Nessi. Después de largas horas de sufrimiento, fue necesario que se sometiese a una cesárea. Pero recordaba, por encima de todo, la sensación de abandono que sufrió en el hospital. Todas las otras mujeres de la enfermería tenían consigo a sus maridos ó novios visitándolas. Y Bella se sintiera mortificada por la piedad que causaba a todos, visitantes y enfermeras. Por eso prefirió decir que su marido había muerto en vez de confesar que su bebé era el resultado de una noche de amor con un hombre que no quiso posar más sus ojos en ella.

Y ahora, después de todo por lo que pasó, estaba otra vez en la cama con Edward. Se avergonzaba de si misma. Giró y enterró el rostro en la almohada. No tenía argumentos para presentar en su defensa.

Cuatro años atrás ella amó a Edward de verdad e imaginó que ahora, tal vez cambiado, él desease algo más que apenas sexo. En su ingenuidad lo imaginó así. ¡Como se equivocó!

Un deseo abrasador los juntó; pero, apagado el fuego de la pasión, volvieron a estar separados. Edward la despreciaba, tenía una opinión negativa sobre sus principios morales. Apenas quiso humillarla; usarla como fue usado un día, según creía.

Pero... reflexionaba Bella, ¿cómo pudo ella aceptar y sentir placer en los brazos de un hombre que odiaba? ¿Y cómo continuar viviendo con la cabeza levantada sabiendo que, en el instante en que Edward la desease, estaría pronta para recibirlo?

— Cambié de idea sobre llevarte a vivir conmigo —dijo él, quebrando el silencio reinante.

Claro, pensó Bella, Edward ya consiguió lo que deseaba, y con el mínimo esfuerzo. En cuanto a ella, sería una idiota si aceptase la oferta de vivir bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo ahora los sentimientos de él.

— Ser servida por criados en un ambiente lujoso serviría apenas para confirmar que puedes obtener todo lo que quieres usando como pago el sexo —Edward agregó, como si estuviese hablando con una prostituta declarada, cuyo pecado fue entregarse al amor.

— Quiero que te vayas ya —ella dijo al fin, con voz ahogada, pues continuaba con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Bella quería que Edward se retirase antes que comenzara a llorar.

— Cuando me digas donde pusiste todo aquel dinero, entonces te encontraré un lugar mejor para vivir —declaró fríamente. — Por ahora, busca un trabajo, un empleo respetable, para no ser tentada nuevamente a conseguir dinero por medios ilícitos.

Bella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos transformándose en fuego, y dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que trabaje como limpiadora?

— No importa lo que hagas, mientras sea un trabajo honesto.

Bella cayó en llanto. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

Edward fue cerca de la cama, y ordenó:

— ¡Para con eso!

— ¡No lo consigo!

— Inténtalo.

Ella alejó su mirada, no quería encararlo más. Por Dios, Edward la acusó de criminal, la persiguió tenazmente hasta expulsarla del empleo, impidió que tuviese una promoción, y ella ahora lo compensaba ofreciéndole su cuerpo. Santo Dios, ¿qué enfermedad tenía? ¿Qué estaría pasando?

— No me vengas con fingimientos diciendo que no me quieres, tanto como yo —Edward declaró con crueldad. — Y no me confundas con tus otros amantes. Lágrimas de cocodrilo no me conmueven. Puedo ver, a través de tus ojos...

— ¡Eres un ciego! —Bella murmuró.

— Soy más fuerte que tú. Más duro que tú —declaró malévolamente. — Y temible cuando me irrito. Acuérdate siempre de eso, y nos llevaremos bien. —él abrió la puerta y dijo: — A las ocho, esta noche. En ese momento estarás más calmada. Te llevaré a cenar.

— ¡No me digas! —Bella murmuró. — ¿Me quieres alimentar para que tenga fuerzas en la cama? ¿Es eso?

Ella estaba más furiosa consigo misma que con Edward. Perdió completamente el control en sus brazos. Y concluyó que Edward la usaría hasta cansarse, y después la dejaría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

— ¡Nada!

— Para con esa actitud histérica, entonces.

— Estoy cansada. Apenas es eso.

Él ya estaba en la puerta y volvió. Con manos gentiles alejó una mecha de cabellos Caoba del rostro de ella, y susurró, agachándose al lado de la cama:

— Estaría mintiendo si dijese que lamento lo que pasó hace poco. Y exijo que nunca adquieras una actitud defensiva cuando estás conmigo.

¿Actitud defensiva?, pensaba Bella. ¡Qué ironía! Edward destruyó todas sus defensas en un único encuentro, y parecía ignorar lo que ese encuentro significó para ella.

— Duerme ahora... Dio mío... ¿Cómo puede una persona dormir en este nido? —él murmuró con repugnancia. Tomó su mano enseguida, enterándole una llave. — Puedes quedarte en mi casa de la ciudad, pero apenas por uno ó dos días. Mandaré un coche a buscarte dentro de una hora. —él se enderezó el cuerpo y fui hasta la puerta: — Vuelvo a casa a las seis más ó menos.

Y, en aquel instante, Bella leyó con claridad la mente de él. Se encogió toda. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y un sollozo murió en su garganta adolorida. Nunca más permitiría que Edward volviese a hacerle lo mismo. Saldría de su apartamento para siempre, mucho antes de la hora marcada. ¿Sería eso huir como un conejito cobarde?

Si, tal vez. Pero, con la poca resistencia que tenía cuando estaba en compañía de Edward Cullen, solamente una nueva vida la salvaría de la ruina. Para Edward ella no pasaba de una prostituta que merecía todos los insultos que le eran dirigidos. No importaba el hecho de que esa mujer nunca habría tenido otro hombre... Su orgullo e inteligencia no contaban para Edward. Tampoco sus emociones.

Bella se sentía perdida en un mar de dolor, cansada de luchar y de enfurecerse. No recordaba haber pasado por una experiencia semejante, tan amarga, en su vida. Pero, muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que, a pesar de todo, huir no ahogaría su dolor. El dolor continuaría con ella por mucho tiempo.

_Una Hora después Bella abandono el departamento, desolada, humillada y rota, recurrió a la única persona que sabía que jamás la abandonaría a pesar de los años….._

— ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar? — Diego Whitlock preguntó.

— El martes, si quieres —Bella respondió. — ¿Estás seguro que quieres que trabaje aquí?

— Bella, ¿te olvidaste que te ofrecí este mismo empleo cuatro años atrás? ¿Y que fuiste demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo?

El celular sonó. Diego lo atendió.

Bella se fue, preguntándose si tomara la decisión correcta aceptando el empleo de secretaria, el mismo que un día rechazara. Pero ahora lo precisaba mucho. Los tiempos cambian, ¿no?

Hasta la muerte en un accidente de coche, los padres de ella vivían en una casa alquilada en Thwaite Manor, donde también vivían Diego, nieto de Peter Whitlock y primo de Jasper, el marido de Alice . Los dos niños crecieron con las gemelas Alice y Bella, pues eran vecinos. De adolescentes, Jasper estuvo de novio con Alice y Diego con Bella. Todos creían que no había duda que un día se casarían; aunque Bella fuera renuente en aceptar el hecho, Diego tenía la esperanza que todo saldría bien.

Pero eso no pasó. Ya de adulta, Bella tuvo coraje de encarar los hechos y decirle a Diego que no lo amaba. Jasper y Alice ya estaban casados en aquella ocasión y quedaron desolados, en especial al constatar la desilusión de Diego Bella llegó a sentirse culpable por haber cambiado, mientras que Diego continuaba siendo el mismo.

Su complejo de culpa aumentó cuando Diego, sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada, le propuso casamiento. Bella prefería que él no lo hubiese hecho, pues sufrió mucho por tener que decirle que no. Consecuentemente, se sintió incapaz de aceptar el empleo que le ofrecía. El trabajo sería la solución, pero estaba segura que Diego continuaría con la esperanza de un día casarse.

Pero, en las circunstancias actuales, habiendo cambiado tanto las cosas, resolvió aceptar su generosidad. Además, Diego ahora tenía un noviazgo firme, y con el pasar de los años la relación entre ellos se fue poniendo menos íntima.

Bella dio un salto cuando Diego gritó:

— ¡Nessi! Sal ya de ahí.

Bella vio un enorme jarrón oscilando en el aire. Una cabeza cubierta de cabello Cobrizo un par de ojos chocolates con reflejos dorados, apareció de repente muy cerca del jarrón. Nessi pronunció una mala palabra, que cualquier madre quedaría horrorizada de oír, en especial saliendo de los labios rosados de una niña de poco más de tres años.

— No reacciones —dijo Diego con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada escandalizada de Bella. — De acuerdo con tu hermana, Nessi se olvidará de todo si no haces mucho alboroto. —después de una pausa, Diego agregó: — ¿Que tal un café?

— Me encantaría, pero estoy a cargo de los niños esta tarde.

— Es mucho mejor que tú cuides a Nessi, que cualquier otra persona —comentó Diego. — Ella es una niña difícil, con una voluntad de hierro, el temperamento de un huracán.

En aquel instante, Nessi tiraba arena a los otros niños, cosa que le fue prohibida varias veces.

— Eres una niña mala —dijo Bella, mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión.

— Soy buena, mamá —ella respondió, y salió corriendo por delante, balanceando las trenzas Cobrizas

La hija de Edward era tan parecida a él, Bella reflexionaba con tristeza. La única cosa que heredara de su madre fue el tamaño diminuto. Con tres años y medio era pequeña para su edad; pero, por causa de su temperamento agresivo ninguna amiga osaría molestarla. Nessi era brillante y necia... Y en general se comportaba mal, Bella tenía que reconocerlo.

Con todo, Jasper y Alice siempre la trataron exactamente igual de como trataban a sus tres hijos, Carlisle, Esme y Peter, criaturas fáciles de lidiar. Nessi era diferente, un extraño en el nido, con su temperamento explosivo. Nunca había sido sometida a la mano firme de la disciplina, como sería indispensable en su caso, Bella reflexionó, sintiéndose culpable.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Alice a su hermana, ni bien ella entró en la enorme cocina de la mansión.

— Voy a comenzar el martes.

Alice sonrió, satisfecha. Ella y Bella, a pesar de ser gemelas no eran idénticas; no en tanto, de niñas, muchas personas las confundían. De adultas, las diferencias fueron más evidentes. Eso incomodaba a Alice, que le gustaba parecerse con su hermana. Por eso se oscurecía los cabellos para que fueran iguales a los de Bella, y los peinaba del mismo estilo.

— Que bueno que finalmente tomaste una decisión —dijo Alice. — Nosotros cuatro precisamos cenar fuera esta noche para celebrar.

— Está bien, pero creo que a la novia de Diego le gustaría de ir también —Bella observó.

— María está viajando de momento —comentó Alice frunciendo el ceño. — Al final, ¿qué tiene ella que ver? Diego y María aún no están de novios ó... Voy a reservar una mesa para nosotros en el Coach...

— ¡No! —Bella la interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no? —Bella ya tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Bella suspiró. Por lo visto, su hermana aún soñaba con verla casada con Diego, como si se tratase de una historia de Romeo y Julieta.

— No me parece buena idea.

— ¿Qué más pasó entre tú y el desagradable Cullen?

Bella se sonrojó. Tomada por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para fingir indiferencia.

— Yo...

— No reaccionaste con él, ¿ó si? —indagó Alice. — ¡Otra vez! No voy a aguantar más eso. Tomaré el arma de Peter, iré a Londres y mataré a aquel desgraciado.

— ¡Alice!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó Alice. — Tú lo proteges. Aún lo proteges. Jasper y yo ya nos ofrecimos para llevarlo a tribunales, pero no quieres...

— No estoy protegiendo a Edward. Estoy protegiendo a Nessi —Bella susurró. — Sabes como un caso de esos traería publicidad, y no estaría en condiciones de esconderle el hecho a ella. No podría llevar al padre de mi hija a juicio.

— Dormiste con él una vez. Y ahora, ¿lo volviste a hacer? —Alice preguntó, incrédula.

— No quiero hablar del tema. —Bella estaba pálida.

— ¿Aún lo amas?

— No seas ridícula.

— Eres mi hermana, pero no te entiendo. —Alice ahora hablaba con voz trémula. — Diego te adora. Es un muchacho simpático, cariñoso, y tiene éxito en los negocios. Si quieres llevar la vida a tu modo, ¿por qué no con Diego? Al menos un día él se casaría contigo.

— Es mejor que me apresure, ¡de lo contrario me atrasaré! ¡Tengo tanto que hacer! —observó Bella, ignorando las palabras de su hermana y subiendo al cuarto.

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber lavado los platos del almuerzo, fue a sentarse al lado del viejo Whitlock que dormitaba en la silla de mimbre, en el jardín. Un gran sombrero de paja le cubría el rostro.

— ¿Con problemas de nuevo? —él indagó, haciendo saltar a Bella. Ella creía que el Viejo Whitlock estaba entregado a un sueño pesado.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —Bella preguntó.

— Oí a Alice discutiendo contigo. —él suspiró. — ¿Qué tal pasar el otoño con Nessi en mi casa de campo? Ambas precisan un poco de privacidad.

— Creo que si. —Bella se sonrojó, preguntándose cuanto habría oído de la conversación.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín, en una casa de madera que Jasper construyó para los cuatro. El día estaba lindo pero el sol no conseguía elevar la moral de Bella. Ella ya había partido de Londres hacía dos semanas. No comía ni dormía bien. El silencio del campo, esta vez, no ejercía la magia de siempre.

— Quiero mucho a tu hermana, pero reconozco que su vida fue muy fácil hasta ahora. Se casó con su amigo de la infancia, a los 19 años, y nunca tuvo que luchar por su supervivencia. Todo lo que ella deseó le fue presentado en bandeja: un marido, un hogar, hijos. Hazle acordar de esa realidad la próxima vez que discutan.

— Alice ha sido muy buena conmigo...

— ¡No cuando te continúa metiendo a mi nieto garganta abajo! Pude presentir, desde que tenías 16 años, que jamás te casarías con Diego. Él no es hombre para ti.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. A veces el Viejo Whitlock a perturbaba. Leía su mente como si fuese un libro abierto.

— Eso era tan claro como la luz del día —continuó. — Por el hecho de que Diego se parece a Jasper, Alice creía que todo saldría bien entre ustedes y se casarían.

— Pero yo lastimé mucho a Diego.

— Y lo lastimarías mucho más si cedieras a las insistencias de tu hermana para que se casasen. —después de una pausa, El viejo Whitlock preguntó: — ¿Es un ruido de coche lo que estoy oyendo?

Bella giró la cabeza en el mismo instante en que un auto entraba por el jardín. Un Ferrari. Quedó paralizada en el lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Quién es? —EL Viejo Whitlock rumió.

Edward saltó del coche, sin darse el trabajo de cerrar la puerta. Atravesó la grama en largos pasos y se sacó los lentes de sol, poniéndolos en el bolsillo del saco.

— La Mafia llegó —susurró El Viejo Whitlock divirtiéndose.

Bella quedó devastada. Sólo de ver a Edward tuvo la sensación que él la agarraba del cuello.

— Voy a llevarte de regreso a Londres conmigo —dijo él agresivamente. — No te preocupes en hacer las maletas, ¡sólo entra en el auto! Me encargaré que traigan tus cosas más tarde.

El Viejo Whitlock lo miró con intenso interés. Y Bella recordó inmediatamente las mentiras que contara en Londres, dando a entender que tal vez hubiese alguien que se interesaba por ella en el lugar donde pasaba los fines de semana.

— Y, en cuanto usted —Edward declaró, dirigiéndose a El Viejo Whitlock, — si ya no estuviese más con un pie en la tumba que con los dos en el suelo, lo enterraría ahora mismo. ¿No ve que Bella podría ser su nieta?

— ¡Edward! —Bella lo reprendió.

El Viejo Whitlock encaraba a Edward, con sus brillantes ojos azules. Parecía divertirse.

— ¿Él es siempre así? —preguntó el viejo. — ¿Ó fue mordido por una serpiente?

— Edward... Te mentí...

— ¿Sobre qué? —él la arrastró al coche.

En aquel exacto momento, alguien encendía el motor.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! —Bella gimió, al ver el lazo de cinta roja que ella colocara en los cabellos Cobrizos de Nessi. La niña se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Edward fue el primero en llegar al auto. Agarró a Nessi y la sacó del coche. La niña reaccionaba con puntapiés, a los gritos. Ella no lo vio acercarse, y se divertía al volante. ella quedó aterrada cuando Nessi enterró sus dientes en la mano de Edward.

— ¡Dio! ¡Es un animalito! —él miraba su mano.

Nessi pronunciaba palabras de baja calaña y miraba a Edward como un boxeador pronto para la lucha.

— ¡Que niña malcriada! —Edward exclamó, refregando su mano. — Y sucia también.

— ¿Quién es malcriada? —Nessi protestó.

Ella no sabía que su madre ya estaba cerca. Los tres hijos de Alice también se aproximaban, pues oyeron los gritos de su prima. Carlisle, un niño de seis años, insistió con Nessi para que pidiese disculpas.

— Nessi nunca pide disculpas —se quejó Esme.

— Disculpe —dijo Peter, un niño calmado, más ó menos de la edad de Nessi. Por lo visto, él ya había adquirido el hábito de pedir disculpas en nombre de su prima.

— No pido disculpas —berreó Nessi, encarando a Edward sin el más mínimo miedo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada? —él le preguntó a Bella. — Entra en el coche. Pero, ¿sobre qué me mentiste?

Nessi le agarró el pantalón, insistiendo:

— ¡No pido disculpas!

— ¡Vete! —Edward ordenó, irritado.

— No me manda a mí —Nessi gritaba, pronta para la pelea. — Es un hombre muy malo.

— Ser bueno contigo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Carlisle, por favor, lleva a Nessi para dentro —pidió Bella, recuperando el coraje.

Mientras el primo mayor arrastraba a Nessi, ella rompió en llanto, pidiendo ayuda a su madre. Enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano, Bella ignoró la súplica de su Hermosa Hija.

— ¿Sobre qué mentiste? —Edward volvió a preguntar.

— Antes que nada, dime. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Tengo mis métodos. Pero te pregunté sobre que mentiste.

Cuando los sollozos de Nessi diminuyeron a la distancia, Bella respiró, aliviada. Todo lo que quería de momento era librarse de Edward. ¿Sabría él que aquella era la casa de su hermana?

— El Viejo Whitlock no es mi amante —Bella confesó. — Y estoy aquí con amigos.

— ¿Y cuál de esos amigos es tu amante?

Bella quedó LLena de odio, y no respondió. Apenas dijo:

— Quiero que te vayas, Edward.

— No me voy sin ti.

Los dos miraron hacia portón al oír el ruido de un coche que se aproximaba. Era Diego

— Por favor, vete —Bella ahora suplicaba.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí, Cullen? —indagó Diego.

— Edward ya estaba de salida —Bella explicó, intentando calmar los ánimos de los dos hombres.

— Preséntame —ordenó Edward, con los ojos lanzando llamas.

— Whitlock. Diego Whitlock —dijo Diego, poniéndose al lado de Bella, en actitud protectora. — Y, si no sale de esta propiedad inmediatamente, tendrá dificultades.

— ¿Le parece? —Edward sonrió irónicamente.

— Si, no lo dude —respondió Diego.

— Diego, por favor —pidió Bella.

— Vengo esperando por este momento desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo Diego furioso.

— Bella va a volver conmigo a Londres. Siéntate en el auto y quédate quietecita, cara. No demoraré.

Una vez constatado que no tenía nada más que hacer para convencer a Edward, Bella se dirigió a Diego.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo.

— ¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¡Él te robó de mí hace cuatro años! —Diego vociferó, aún sabiendo que no era verdad. Ella rompió con Diego 18 meses antes de comenzar a trabajar en Industrias Cullen.

— Y estoy dispuesto a hacer eso de nuevo —Edward declaró.

— Paren con la discusión... ¡los dos! Los niños pueden presenciar todo. ¿Están locos?

Diego avanzó contra Edward y este reaccionó al ataque dándole un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al piso, con un gemido.

— Entra en el coche —le dijo a Bella enseguida. — Porque, si este sujeto se levanta, acabaré con él.

— No puedo, tengo que encargarme de los niños.

— Ve a hacer un paseo en coche, Bella —sugirió El Viejo Whitlock. — Eso dará tiempo para que estos dos se calmen.

Bella se revolvió. ¡Hombres!, pensó, son todos iguales.

— No tengo la mínima intensión de entrar en el auto con él —declaró. — Y, si hubiera más peleas, usaré la manguera del jardín para calmar los ánimos.

Edward simplemente la cargó en brazos y la arrojó, como si se tratase de un paquete, dentro del Ferrari. Se sentó a su lado antes que Bella se recuperase de la sorpresa.

— Déjame salir ya.

— Tú creaste la situación; por lo tanto, mereces todo lo que está pasando —reviró él, poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta; pero estaba trancada.

Edward frenó el coche al llegar al portón y preguntó, con los ojos llenos de odio:

— ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Whitlock?

— No te incumbe.

Edward agarró los cabellos Caoba de ella, impidiéndole moverse.

— No me hables así —dijo. — Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no perder la cabeza.

La atmósfera se tornaba cada vez más explosiva. Los ojos color chocolate de Bella enfrentaban los de reflejos dorados de Edward. Ella estaba súper tensa. Además, se sentía en ese estado desde hacía dos semanas. Era como si estuviese presta a morir.

— No tenías derecho de venir aquí —se quejó.

— ¿No? —con el dedo pulgar él contorneó el labio inferior de Bella; y ella se estremeció.

— Quiero, ver la evidencia que tienes contra mí.

— No. Es confidencial y está guardada bajo siete llaves.

— Entonces, llévala a las autoridades. No voy a permitir que me chantajees. Haz lo peor, y...

— ¿Qué tal si hiciera lo mejor? —Edward se inclinó y colocó el pulgar entre los labios de ella, buscando la humedad, el calor de la lengua. — ¿No sabes que sé hacer lo mejor de todo?

Un estupor fuera de lo común se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella, haciendo que sus brazos y piernas pesaran mucho. Ella sentía también el peso de sus senos. Deseaba ardientemente que Edward la tocase; y su necesidad era tan grande que llegaba a doler.

— Ni es preciso que lleguemos a lo mejor. Un toque de mis manos ó labios es suficiente. —Edward miraba el rostro ruborizado de Bella, los ojos suplicantes. — No consigues controlar tus necesidades. Pero yo puedo...

— ¿Puedes? —ella levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro bien afeitado. Le encantaba el aroma masculino de Edward.

Y él le mordió suavemente los dedos, antes que ella pudiese impedirlo. Bella cerró los ojos mientras Edward los chupaba, uno a uno. Estaba como envenenada, al borde de una erótica anticipación, y tan intensa que la consumía.

— Edward... —Bella arqueó o cuerpo, deseando contacto más íntimo.

Edward le agarró el cabello.

— ¡Dio! ¡Como quiero estar dentro de ti! El caso es que, después de amarnos, me preguntaría si harías lo mismo con Whitlock. Creo que sí. Al final, él es del tipo que pondría luego una alianza en tu dedo. No me sorprende el hecho que no quieras que te encontrara. Sería sexo conmigo y seguridad con él. ¿Concuerdas?

— Diego no es mi amante...

— Apenas una cuerda de reserva para tu arco de Cupido. ¿Acerté? —Edward rió, con sarcasmo y desdén. — ¿Cuántas cuerdas más tienes de reserva? Llevas una doble vida, Bella. Casi me olvidaba de Emmett y su humilde empleo que sin duda se transformarías en altamente lucrativo si no fuese por mi interferencia. Aquella casa allá arriba, ¿es de Whitlock?

Bella estaba furiosa porque Edward mencionara todo aquello. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado, por un momento, el modo como Edward la trató? Si, se olvidó completamente. Si no fuese por el control de él, mayor que el de ella, habrían hecho el amor allí mismo, en el coche. Se avergonzaba por su incapacidad de resistir a la desesperada hambre que Edward le despertaba.

— ¡No! La casa no es de Whitlock.

— Ah, si. Tal vez no sea lo suficientemente rico para tus ambiciones. Quien sabe Whitlock sea simplemente una reserva, en caso de necesidad. ¿De quién es la casa?

— No te voy a contar.

— Lo descubriré. Sabes eso, ¿no?

— Por favor, déjame en paz —Bella suplicó. — Y olvídate que me conociste un día.

— Haré eso después que te tenga en mi cama durante algún tiempo.

— Lo que pasó ahora, no pasará nunca más.

— Me deseas tanto, Bella, que no conseguirás alejarte de mí.

El dolor de la humillación la sofocaba. Estaba segura que, para Bella, no pasaba de una prostituta, una mujer deshonesta, promiscua y ávida de dinero. La despreciaba, y usaba el sexo sólo para reducirla a un ser indigno, física y emocionalmente.

— No soy lo que piensas —Bella murmuró. — ¡Y no entiendo porqué me odias tanto!

— Algún día te lo contaré. —él tenía el rostro duro como piedra.

Metió marcha atrás y ella preguntó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Estás tan desesperada por verme lejos de aquí, ¡que quiero descubrir porqué!

Desconfiando de las intenciones de Edward, Bella protestó:

— ¡No! No vuelvas a la casa.

— Tú creaste el problema, cara. ¡Tus dos mundos están a punto de chocar! ¿Lo notas?

— ¡La casa es de El Viejo Whitlock! —Bella dijo deprisa. — El Viejo Whitlock. Diego es su nieto...

— Me dijiste que El Viejo Whitlock era una visita. ¿Acaso eres una mentirosa compulsiva, Bella?

— No estoy mintiendo esta vez. Sólo no quiero otra escena.

— ¿Ó tal vez estés aterrada por si Whitlock descubre un poco mucho sobre ti? —sugirió Edward, de manera desagradable.

— No vuelvas a casa de El Viejo Whitlock.

Edward deslizó el dedo muy lentamente a lo largo de la cadera de ella, provocándola. Bella se puso rígida. Él la besó entonces, casi destrozándole los labios.

Pero no dolió, sólo la excitó. Con la lengua él le probaba los labios, llevándola a la locura. Y Bella deseaba más, cada vez más.

De súbito, sin darse cuenta de cuando pasó, notó que ya no estaba sentada, sino acostada. Edward rozó con la mano en la trémula cadera, alejando el vestido del camino.

Ella estaba completamente sin control, el corazón disparado. Se agarraba a Edward, a sus cabellos, al cuello, y le acariciaba el vientre firme.

Inesperadamente, alguien golpeó la ventana del coche, gritando. Bella irguió los pesadas párpados, bien lentamente. Una alarma contra incendio no tendría efecto más desastroso. Ella sentía su alma separada de su cuerpo.

Edward maldijo en italiano, furioso por haber sido interrumpido.

— Cristo... Tú, Bella, me haces hacer locuras —la condenó abruptamente, sentándose en la butaca.

Bella se sentó también. ¡¿Ella lo hacía hacer locuras? ¡¿Ella? El eterno síndrome de Eva, Bella reflexionaba amargamente. Sólo en aquel instante reconoció el coche rojo estacionado, y evidentemente abandonado a las corridas, a un lado del portón...

Era el auto de su hermana. Bella quedó pálida de horror.

Edward , inconforme por haber sido sorprendido en aquellas circunstancias, e inexplicablemente, en vez de irse, como Bella esperaba, abrió la ventana en busca de aire. Bella se encogió, escondiéndose detrás de él, en pánico al oír a su hermana gritar.

— ¿Creé que este es un lugar para encuentros de amantes? — Alice no conseguía disfrazar su irritación. — ¿Cómo osa estacionar en la entrada de mi casa, y portarse de manera ultrajante? ¡Eso es una vergüenza!

* * *

JAJAJA SE LE ARMO A EDWARD… Y NESSI QUE ENCANTANDORA CRIATURA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. EDWARD SE VA ARREPENTIR DE TRATAR MAL A BELLA NOS VEMOS NIÑAS! DIOS LAS BENDIGA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

Aterrada, Bella susurró al oído de Cesare:

— ¡Vete, por el amor de Dios!

¿Dios, cómo pudo caer tanto bajo? ¿A plena luz del día, en un coche estacionado en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos? Pero estaba segura que, si fuera la policía, estarían en mayores dificultades que con Alice. Con el orgullo despedazado, un violento sentido de humillación, Bella continuó allí sentada, esperando la fatalidad. No podía entender porqué Edward no se iba, ó porqué continuaba sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! —Alice exclamó. Espió dentro del coche, mirando a Bella y a Edward. Y ordenó a su hermana: — Sal ya de ese auto.

— Ustedes son muy parecidas —comentó Edward. —Pero no idénticas. ¿Hermanas? —él intentaba hablar con naturalidad, pero se veía que no estaba en completo control emocional, como le gustaría estar.

— ¿Me oíste, Bella? —Alice proseguía gritando. — ¡Sal ya de ese auto!

— ¡gemelas! Al menos no me quedé con la histérica —Edward murmuró.

— ¿Quién es la histérica? —berreó Alice, golpeando con la mano el parabrisas.

Con una calma envidiable, Edward metió marcha atrás una vez más y comenzó a salir del jardín de la casa.

— Entonces, tu hermana vive aquí también. Interesante —comentó.

— Ella está casada con el otro nieto del Viejo Whitlock.

— ¿Por qué se puso casi loca cuando me vio? —Edward tuvo curiosidad por saber.

— Realmente sería mejor que me dejaras y te fueras. —Bella arriesgó tímidamente, mientras Alice entraba en el jardín manejando su propio auto.

— Por nada de este mundo me perdería todo esto. —Edward observaba con curiosidad a Alice tras el volante del coche, pasando cerca del Ferrari como una neurótica. — Tu hermana es bonita, pero no tanto como mi Bella. ¿Ella te tiene envidia?

— Claro que no.

Cuando Alice desapareció dentro de la casa, Bella salió del coche con las piernas flojas, suplicando a Edward que se fuese. Sin mucha esperanza, con todo.

Edward también salió y golpeó la puerta. Se arregló la corbata, se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— No estás casada con -Diego, ¿ó si? —preguntó de repente.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Claro? —Edward sonrió sarcásticamente. — En lo que se refiere a ti, cara, ¡nada me sorprende! Pero, ¿puedo entrar?

— Prefiero que te vayas.

— ¿Y perder esta maravillosa oportunidad de conocer a tu familia?

La puerta delantera estaba abierta de par en par. De la entrada, se podía oír a Alice gritando. Edward reculó.

— Alguien debería tirarle un balde de agua fría.

— Alice te odia. ¿Qué esperabas? Mi familia sabe de lo que me acusas. ¡Todos aquí saben por qué estoy sin trabajo otra vez!

— ¡La pobre inocente! —Edward murmuró, nada impresionado. — Garantizo que hiciste el papel de mártir delante de ellos.

— ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí inmediatamente?

— ¿Tú también, Bella? ¡Por favor! —alguien dijo desde la puerta.

Era Jasper, con la ropa de trabajo, dejando bien claro que vino directamente de la hacienda.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —él prosiguió. — Diego casi chocó el tractor, y yo llego a casa para encontrar a Alice sacando el arma del Viejo Whitlock del armario... ¡Está histérica!

— Sugiero que no use esa palabra —Edward le aconsejó, en tono de broma.

Jasper lo miró, frunció el ceño, y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio. Miró a Bella y de nuevo a Edward.

Suspiró. De repente, entendió todo.

— Soy Jasper Whitlock, cuñado de Bella, .

— ¡No precisas ser cortés con él, Jasper! —Alice dijo, ahora de pie en el hall. — Pídele que se vaya de esta casa.

— Alice —Alice susurró, avergonzado. — Vamos al menos a intentar ser civilizados en lo que respecta a...

— ¿Civilizados? ¡Ese hombre arruinó la vida de mi hermana! —Alice dijo con voz trémula. — Él sólo trajo desgracia a nuestra familia y...

— Por favor, no digas más —Bella pidió.

— Si no fuese por ti, Cullen, ¡Bella y Diego estarían casados ahora! —Alice observó. — Diego se ofreció a aceptar la criatura que nacería, pero Bella fui demasiado orgullosa en consentirlo. Y ahora, cuando al fin las cosas comienzan a enderezarse, ¡apareces!

Sin mirar a nadie, Bella fue al jardín. Pero oyó a Edward exclamar:

— ¡¿Un hijo mío? —el tono de su voz era de total incredulidad.

Alice comenzó a llorar, de súbito conciente de lo que dijo, conciente de lo que revelara.

Bella se sentó en un banco del jardín. El sol de la tarde no contribuyó para calentarle el cuerpo.

Reconoció que debería haberle contado a Edward sobre Nessi. Pero, después de todo lo que él le hizo, se cortaría la lengua antes de revelar que había tenido una hija nueve meses después de su último encuentro.

El nacimiento de Nessi vino después de una serie de humillaciones infligidas por Edward y, cuando ella decidió no dar a su hija en adopción, se dijo a si misma que Edward jamás sabría que Nessi existía.

Edward fue al jardín detrás de ella, e insistió, encarándola:

— Dime que eso no es verdad.

— Te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de mí...

— ¿Sabías entonces que te buscaría? Pero, de cualquier manera, no creo que hayas dado a luz un hijo mío. Ó hija —declaró él.

— No hay problema. Vuelve a tu coche y vete. —Bella le aconsejó. — Eso te debería haber dicho en el primer instante en que puse los ojos en ti por segunda vez.

— ¡Imposible!

— Fue una pena que no haya sido posible —Bella dijo, pero no estaba segura si de verdad quería alejarse de Edward.

Ella adoraba a Nessi e hizo un inmenso sacrificio para conservarla consigo, pero también descubrió deprisa como era difícil criar a una criatura sin padre. Además, tuvo necesidad de depender de su familia a fin de dar a Nessi un hogar decente. Y, para una persona independiente y orgullosa como en su caso, eso era motivo para una constante reprobación de si misma.

— Había cuatro criaturas allá afuera —Edward dijo, como si hablase consigo mismo. — Tres rubias y una morena de cabellos Cobrizos y... asqueante.

Bella esperaba la censura de Edward. En espacio de cinco minutos Nessi expuso su temperamento, su tenacidad, su agresión.

— La morena fue la que me mordió y maldijo —él prosiguió, pensativo, y después preguntó: — ¿Me vas a decir que aquella criaturita inmunda es mi hija? —sosteniendo el hombro de Bella con fuerza, dijo: — ¡Te pregunté algo!

— Pero no quieres saber la respuesta; ¿concuerdas?

— Ella no parece tener edad para ser mi hija.

— Nessi va a tener cuatro años en Diciembre. Es pequeña para su edad, sólo eso.

— Parece haber sido descuidada —Edward miraba a Bella con aire amenazante.

— ¿Descuidada?

— Madre de Dio... si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad y si la niña es mi hija, ¿quién cuidó de ella mientras estabas en Londres?

— Mi hermana...

— ¿Aquella bruja?

Bella se puso pálida ante la descripción cruel que hacía de Alice.

— ¡Alice ama a Nessi!

— ¡Pero me odia! —Edward protestó. — Si la niña fuera realmente mía...

— Para de hablar así —Bella lo interrumpió. — ¡Si fuera tu hija! Y métete en la cabeza que nadie te arrastró hasta aquí para que la cuidases. Viniste de libre y espontánea voluntad, y lo peor es que te rehúsas a irte.

— ¿Y por qué habría de pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué, estando embarazada, no entraste en contacto conmigo? ¿Por qué tuve que descubrir todo de casualidad?

— Es fácil adivinar la respuesta. No quería que lo supieras, no quería tu ayuda financiera. En verdad, no quiero nada que venga de ti. ¡Y no te debo nada después del modo como me trataste!

— ¿Y que me dices sobre lo que le debes a esa niña? No, no pensaste en ella, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo osas hablarme así?

— Ella está sucia, blasfema y me parece desesperada por atención. Todo eso prueba que no tiene una buena madre.

— Apenas la viste algunos minutos. No la conoces. Es una niña bien llevada, temperamental, pero se baña todas las noches. Te destrató porque...

— Perdóname si insisto. Pero, ¿por que motivo te quedaste con ella? ¿Sería como garantía por si acaso fueras condenada por tu deshonestidad? Al final, por lo que veo, la tiraste aquí y simplemente la alejó de tu vida.

— No fue nada de eso. La dejé aquí porque no tenía condiciones financieras de alquilar un apartamento decente; y sé que Nessi está bien cuidada por mi familia. También...

— ¿Por dónde anda ella ahora? —Edward miró alrededor, la frente fruncida. — Ni siquiera sabes eso, ¿no? Puede a estas horas haber sido atropellada por un coche, en esa calle con tanto movimiento.

— Nessi es demasiado inteligente para ir más allá de los portones.

Bella se preguntaba qué hizo para merecer esa pesadilla. Esperaba todo de Edward, menos aquel ataque a sus cualidades maternales.

— Ella corre por ahí sin supervisión... Mi hija, ¡cuya existencia te negaste a comunicarme! ¿Quién te crees que eres, Bella, para tomar esa decisión?

— Me trataste como...

— ¡Pero lo merecías Intenté verte después de aquella noche, conciente de que mi irresponsabilidad pudiese tener repercusiones! Cuando no pude encontrarte, me consideré un tonto por haber imaginado que te hubieses arriesgado a un embarazo. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza que no me informarías sobre tu condición. No precisabas mi dinero, ¿no? Tu maravillosa familia asumiría toda la responsabilidad, dejándote libre...

— ¡Nada de eso! — Bella repitió, sollozando.

— Per amore di Dio... Mi sorpresa fue tan grande que tuve la impresión que el techo se desmoronaba sobre mi cabeza.

Bella estaba en llanto. Se sentía como un blanco para el cual Edward apuntaba sus flechas. ¡Tanto pasó en tan poco tiempo! ¡Tantas emociones perturbantes habían sido desencadenadas...! Y ahora estaba en medio de una tempestad, sin saber como protegerse.

Pero, al mirar a Edward, se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba. ¡Por esa razón las acusaciones la lastimaban tanto!

Bella se recostó en el banco, débil, y bajó la cabeza. Edward la odiaba, reflexionaba, pero lo que ella deseaba hacer en aquel instante, más que cualquier otra cosa, era abrazarlo. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó, aún sin saber si realmente se equivocara. Pero... ¿cómo podría defenderse, sintiéndose como se sentía?

— Preciso tiempo para pensar en el asunto —dijo Edward, y se retiró.

El Ferrari desapareció a la distancia. Edward parecía desolado, Bella nunca lo vio así antes. De hecho, no debería ser fácil aceptar la situación de descubrir que era padre, después de casi cuatro años, y en espacio de pocas horas. Peor que todo, se trataba de una situación que él no tenía posibilidades de controlar. Y, si había algo en lo cual Edward probara ser excelente, era en controlar todo y a todos con su habilidad innata.

Él despreciaba a la madre de su hija, y no quedara muy impresionado en su primer encuentro con Nessi. Bella sabía que Edward daba mucho valor al sentimiento familiar, y que no se olvidaría jamás que tenía una hija. ¿No luchó tanto para cuidar del detestable de su hermano James?

Edward le dio una posición importante en Industrias Cullen, para hacerlo feliz. Lo colocó en una enorme oficina donde, aunque con limitados poderes, James aún conseguía hacer una tontería detrás de otra... Tonterías que Edward encubría. ¿Por qué? Porque James representaba familia. Mil disculpas surgían para defenderlo.

¿Por qué estaría ella pensando en James? Si, sabía porqué. Los recuerdos del hermano de Edward quedaron grabados en su memoria.

James la invitó a salir el primer día en que ella comenzó a trabajar en Industrias Cullen. Bella rechazó la invitación; tomó por meta no salir con ninguna persona de la firma. Además, supo desde el principio, a través de los demás funcionarios, que el muchacho no valía nada.

En Industrias Cullen Bella era la única mujer, y eso provocó cierta hostilidad en el medio masculino. Nadie corría a ayudarla cuando intentaba resolver algún problema difícil. Todos creían que Edward la empleó por ser una mujer bonita, y el siguiente chisme fue que Bella dormía con el patrón.

— Hazme café sólo a mí —Edward le dijo un día. — Toma sólo recados para mí. Aprende a decirle "no" a todos, excepto a mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó a Bella enamorarse de él? La sofisticación de Edward inicialmente la intimidó, y no era un hombre fácil con quien trabajar. La primera vez que le gritó, Bella se escondió en el baño y lloró. La siguiente vez devolvió los gritos. Él hizo una pausa y dio una carcajada.

Bella lo fascinó desde el comienzo. Edward era un hombre brillante en los negocios, competitivo, pero no maníaco de trabajo. Así como trabajaba lo suficiente, se divertía en igual medida. Las mujeres abundaban en su vida, en constante ir y venir.

Al final del primer mes Bella se dio cuenta que tenía tres problemas. El primero era que Edward no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta y, cuando eso pasaba, quedaba intratable. El segundo, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su patrón. El tercero, sufría porque Edward nunca la llevaba en sus viajes regulares a Europa. En general una subordinada de ella lo acompañaba.

— ¿Y acaso te dije que te llevaría conmigo? —él respondió cuando Bella al final tuvo coraje para preguntarle sobre esa omisión.

— Bueno, no, pero...

— Tal vez no te guste el trabajo.

Bella quedó pálida con el comentario.

En el segundo mes Edward se puso difícil, nervioso, temperamental. Cuanto más ella trabajaba, más áspero él se mostraba. Pasaban muchos tiempos solos.

En el tercer mes, le pareció a Bella que todas las otras mujeres habían desaparecido de su vida. Y notó que Edward no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Sospechaba que adivinaba sus sentimientos.

En fin, una noche, los dos se encontraron en el apartamento del edificio de las Industrias Cullen. Todos los funcionarios ya se habían ido y ella terminaba algunas anotaciones. Edward le ofreció una copa de champagne y, después de eso, los ojos de reflejos dorados no pararon de mirarla. "Yo me rindo", Bella susurró al fin y él la agarró y la besó, dejándola jadeante.

La copa cayó de sus manos y él continuó besándola. Bella ni se acordaba como habían llegado al cuarto. Sólo que Edward parecía tan descontrolado como ella. Con todo, no se olvidó nunca que él tuvo inmenso cuidado en no lastimarla aquella primera noche de amor.

— Nunca mezclo negocios con placer —él explicó. — Pero en nuestro caso es diferente.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces durante aquella noche, conversaron en la cama, y finalmente ella se adormeció. Despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, a una hora en que debería estar trabajando. Se sorprendió que Edward se hubiese levantado antes.

Bella entonces salió de la cama buscándolo, y encontró sólo a James. Quería ver a Edward antes que partiera a Hong Kong.

— Entonces, ¿Edward tuvo éxito? —James preguntó, después de algunos minutos de silencio. — Eres una cualquiera, Bella. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: elegiste al hombre equivocado. Mi hermano no cree en mezclar el amor con el trabajo, cree que perjudica a la firma. Un día antes que comenzaras a trabajar aquí, todos ya se sentían prevenidos contra tu presencia.

— No creo nada de lo que dices —Bella murmuró.

— Y ahora que Edward hizo lo que nadie jamás tuvo permiso de hacer, te arrojará al lodo. Mi hermano siempre sigue sus propias reglas.

El canto de un pájaro trajo a Bella de vuelta al presente. Aún revivía la indescriptible humillación de su encuentro con James, la sonrisa irónica de él ridicularizando un momento que le fue tan precioso y... tan íntimo. Con todo, no creyó que Edward fuera tan cruel.

— ¿Mamá?

Nessi venía a su encuentro. Bella abrió los brazos para recibirla.

— Disculpa, mamá —dijo la niña. — Nunca más voy a ser malcriada.

— Querida, sólo eres malcriada a veces.

— Es que me enojo.

— Lo sé —Bella le acarició la mejilla. —Pero no debes morder a las personas.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a Londres, mamá?

Bella tragó en seco. Ella prometió a Nessi repetidas veces durante los últimos quince días que nunca más volvería a Londres, pero la niña no le creyó mucho. ¿Tendría Edward razón al decir que abandonaba demasiado a su hija? ¿Habría sido mejor si hubiese dejado de lado su orgullo y haberle pedido ayuda?

No, imposible. Al final, lo que conocía de Edward era lo que pasara aquella noche y en los días siguientes. Lo visualizaba negando ser el padre de la criatura que nacería ó, tal vez aún peor, aceptando la responsabilidad pero dejando bien claro que ella sería, de allí en adelante, una mujer odiada y una gran vergüenza en su vida.

Recordaba muy bien que Edward la acusara de haberlo traicionado, "como funcionaria y como amante". Pero también, a pesar de eso, la buscó, conforme dijo, para saber si estaba embarazada. Intentó, pero no la encontró.

Santo Dios, ¡que confusión!, Bella reflexionaba. ¡¿Si al menos pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo para saber qué pasaría si él la hubiese encontrado?

Tal vez Edward le hubiese dado ayuda financiera, pero con certeza no le daría amor. Y eso Bella no hallaba aceptable. En fin, precisaba considerar que aquella noche, para él, fue un error, y el nacimiento de Nessi agregaba más gravedad a ese error.

— Hola... —Bella le sonrió a Diego en la puerta de la enorme estufa donde él trabajaba.

— ¿Por que no fuiste a cenar con nosotros al Coach anoche? —Diego preguntó a quemarropa, levantando los ojos de la lista de precios que tenía en las manos.

— Disculpa. No tenía mucha disposición para salir. Y, si hubiese forzado mi ida al restaurante, no habría sido buena compañía.

Los últimos dos días fueron muy tensos para Bella. Aguardara incesantemente el llamado del teléfono, ó del timbre. ¿Cómo estaría Edward encarando el descubrimiento de que era padre de una niña de tres años? ¿Intentaría encarar la situación con dignidad?

Diego fue más cerca de ella y le tomó las manos con fuerza, impidiéndole retirarse.

— ¿Cómo puedes comportarte con Cullen de aquella manera? —indagó, furioso. — Me haces hacer el papel de tonto.

— Yo... —Bella estaba tensa.

— Viéndolo, el pasado me volvió a la mente. Si no hubiese sido por él, estaríamos juntos hoy. —una amargura evidente oscurecía los ojos azules de Diego.

— Edward no tuvo nada que ver con nuestro rompimiento —Bella protestó.

Ella de hecho encontró que el regreso de Edward reavivara el resentimiento de Diego. También no tuvo la menor duda que la actitud agresiva de él fue impulsada por Alice.

— Yo te amo mucho... —Diego iba diciendo, cuando fue interrumpido por Bella.

— Pero tienes Novia ahora.

— ¡Tú eres tan linda! —pasó la mano por el cabello caoba de Bella. — Tan perfecta...

— ¿Bella...?

Ambas cabezas giraron. Bella se congeló al toparse con Edward de pie en la entrada. A pesar de vestir más a gusto, de camisa deportiva y pantalón caqui, continuaba con la misma elegancia de siempre.

— El Viejo Whitlock me dijo que no estabas en casa. Pero Nessi me trajo hasta aquí.

Nessi estaba allí, calmada, en contraste con la tensión de los tres adultos. Cargaba un osito en los brazos. En el silencio que siguió, ella apretó la barriga del oso que comenzó a cantar, moviendo la boca y los ojos.

— Te veo más tarde —Bella se dirigió a Diego, alejándose.

— ¡No voy más a morder! —Nessi dijo a su madre, presentándole el oso para la inspección. — Y yo decir "gracias".

— ¿Sabes que tengo una abuela que ama niños, mamá?

— ¿Una abuela...? ¿De verdad?

Bella no estaba preparada para la idea de Edward dar un regalo a Nessi. Y menos aún para la idea que Nessi se refiriera alegremente a la madre de Edward como su abuela.

— Es bueno que le cuentes a Nessi quien soy, lo más deprisa posible —ordenó Edward.

— ¿No te parece un poco prematuro? —Bella luchaba para disfrazar su estupefacción.

— No lo creo prematuro, no, considerándose que la noticia me llegó tres años y medio atrasada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes formar parte de la vida de Nessi?

— Si, y parte permanente.

— ¿En serio? —Bella no sabía qué decir.

Ella pensó que Edward haría una escena por el hecho de encontrarla sola con Diego. Pero nada. De cualquier modo, ella jamás se interpondría entre Ellos.

— Vamos conversar dentro de la casa —sugirió Edward. Nessi lo empujó del pantalón, y él le dijo a su hija, con cariño en su voz: — Te veo después.

Tan pronto ellos entraron, Bella dijo:

— Voy a hacer un café.

— Olvida el café.

Bella cruzó los brazos y esperó. ¿Qué le diría Edward? ¿Que le daría dinero para mantener a Nessi? ¿Sobre que más querría discutir?

— No quiero perder tiempo con trivialidades —Edward agregó. — Quiero a mi hija, y prefiero conseguir esto sin peleas.

— No estoy... entendiendo... — Bella tartamudeó.

— Puedo darle mucho más de lo que le estás dando. Pretendo adoptarla legalmente.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward.

— Nessi es mi hija y la quiero...

— ¿Y yo? ¿No seré consultada? Estás hablando sobre mi hija, Edward.

— Y mía. Ignoraste mis derechos durante más de tres años. ¿Por qué esperas que sea generoso en tratándose de tus derechos?

— No estoy hablando de derechos, estoy hablando de sentimientos —Bella protestó. Edward quería sacarle a su hija y ella casi no podía creerlo.

— Yo también tengo sentimientos, cara. Y no tengo la más mínima intensión de dejar a mi hija sola contigo.

— ¿Intentas castigarme? —Bella no tenía la intensión de decir aquello en voz alta, pero estaba tan tensa que lo dejó escapar.

— Quiero hacer lo que sea mejor para mi hija. Pero lo cierto es que no voy a dejarla en esta casa, ¡viviendo de caridad!

— El Viejo Whitlock me ofreció su casa de campo para este otoño. Nessi y yo viviremos allá solas, y podrás visitarnos siempre que quieras. ¡Puedo hasta llevarla a Londres de vez en cuando! —Bella sugirió.

— Quiero más que una pequeña migaja.

— Quieres sangre, ¿no? ¡No voy a darte a Nessi! ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres? Amo a mi hija, y ella me ama. Todo el dinero del mundo no sería compensación para Nessi, a cambio de perder a su madre.

— Si no estás preparada para desistir de ella, y crees que Nessi quedaría emocionalmente perturbada con esa separación —dijo Edward — entonces no tengo otra alternativa que ofrecerte un hogar a ti también.

— ¿Cómo? —Bella no podía creer lo que oía.

— Llevar el caso al Tribunal sería una experiencia desagradable para todos, en especial para Nessi. Y, aunque la razón estuviese de mi parte, podría perder. Un extranjero en el tribunal británico, un padre procesando una madre... Mis abogados no tendrían mucha oportunidad de vencer.

— ¿Tus abogados? —Bella susurró.

— Claro que un hombre en mi posición buscaría orientación legal. Puedes imaginarlo, ¿no? Estoy bien firme en la decisión de tener a Nessi.

— Lo veo.

— Por lo tanto, acogerte a ti y a Nessi sería la mejor alternativa, desde el punto de vista de la niña.

A Bella le llevó un mínimo treinta segundos absorber lo que Edward dijo.

— No entendí bien lo que quieres decir —ella declaró.

— Si me casara contigo, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a mi hija. Y Nessi usufructuaría el beneficio de tener un padre y una madre.

— ¿Si tú te casas conmigo? —Bella repitió con una voz que, hasta para ella, pareció extraña.

— Además, Nessi tendría mi apellido. Eso es muy importante para mí. Viviría en mi casa. Eso también es importante para mí. Y tendría a su madre —Edward enumeraba todas esas ventajas., fríamente.

Pero no mencionó que, tener la madre de Nessi cerca de él, era importante también.

— Pero... —Bella comenzó a hablar, y Edward no la dejó continuar.

— No puedes vivir conmigo sin casarnos, no con Nessi viviendo con nosotros. Sería considerada una hija ilegítima, y no quiero que eso pase.

Bella estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía Edward proponer un casamiento como negocio, siendo Nessi el premio de ese mismo negocio?

Conocía a Edward. Se cortaría el cuello antes de ofrecerle casamiento en términos normales. No quería casarse. Pero, si el casamiento era el único medio de obtener a Nessi, lo haría.

— Mi hija merece lo mejor que yo le pueda dar —él dijo. — Mis padres hicieron eso por mí. Si yo hiciera menos, tendré un peso en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida. Por lo tanto, dime cuando decidas lo que pretendes hacer.

Atónita, Bella notó que él se preparaba para salir, dando el asunto por terminado. Y lo llamó:

— ¿Edward? ¿No crees que precisemos discutir esto más profundamente?

— Perchè...? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más preciso decir? El Tribunal ó la Iglesia. La elección es tuya.

Abruptamente, él le dio la espalda y entró al coche. Bella se sintió ultrajada y corrió detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo tuviste coraje de esconderme a mi hija? —Edward la censuró, antes que ella pudiese abrir la boca. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

— No imaginé que quisieras saber...

— ¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

— Probablemente sólo lo que me quisiste mostrar —ella respondió. — Pero el asunto del casamiento es importante.

— Desde el punto de vista de Nessi, si —concordó. — Estoy colocando las necesidades de ella encima de las mías. Preciso asumir las responsabilidades en relación a mi hija... ¿Y qué otra decisión podría tomar? Al fin de cuentas, ¿no te estoy ofreciendo el estilo de vida que siempre deseaste?

— ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que yo quiero? —Bella estaba pálida.

Edward dio una carcajada.

— Si crees que estoy tan ávida de dinero, ¿por qué será que no fui detrás de ti cuando supe que estaba embarazada? —Bella protestó, furiosa. — Legalmente, tenías obligación de mantener a Nessi, y yo podría vivir con mucha facilidad. Ahora respóndeme, ¿por qué no te busqué?

Hubo segundos de silencio. Edward no sabía qué decir. Murmuró cualquier cosa en italiano, que Bella no entendió.

— No consigues responder, ¿no? —lo desafió.

— Dame tiempo -Bella declaró con vehemencia, y partió.

— ¿Qué quería? —Alice apareció de repente.

— Él... —Bella titubeó —... sugirió que nos casáramos.

— ¿Sugirió qué? — Alice estaba pasmada.

— Por el bien de Nessi, claro.

— Considerando que ese hombre osa hacer el amor contigo en un lugar público, el matrimonio no será apenas por el bien de Nessi, sino por el bien de él también —Alice hablaba con una mirada fulminante, pero con menos veneno que en general.

Pero Bella no pensaba así. Edward no quería casarse con ella por amor. Jamás habría mencionado una boda, si no fuese por el bien de Nessi. Y, ¿qué tipo de matrimonio sería ese?

— Nunca soñé que él quisiese casarse contigo —comentó Alice.

Bella no se dio el trabajo de mencionarle a su hermana las referencias que Edward hizo sobre abogados, tribunales, y luchas de custodia. Los métodos que podrían ser usados por él la insultaban. Pero, tenía que reconocer que Edward era un padre mucho más responsable de lo que esperara. Y tenía que reconocer que Nessi precisaba un padre, un hogar, seguridad. Se sentía culpable por no haber conseguido eso.

Con todo, tenía que confesarse a si misma que, a pesar que Edward la irritara, prefería vivir con él que sin él. Pero, casarse sólo por causa de Nessi, ¡era demasiado!

Tal vez... con una relación más íntima, Edward comenzase a reconocer que la juzgara mal. Y ella le pediría ver las evidencias que él afirmó tener.

No, no le pediría, exigiría esas evidencias. A cualquier precio precisaba limpiar su nombre.

— ¿Bella? —el modo como Alice la llamó la hizo erguir la cabeza inmediatamente. — Edward está aquí.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Estuve pensando —dijo él, ya dentro de la sala — en invitarte a cenar esta noche.

Ya eran más de las seis. Sorprendida por la segunda visita en el mismo día, Bella no consiguió decir nada. Edward esperaba su respuesta sin ni siquiera haberle dado tiempo de reflexionar. Como los niños estaban jugando cerca, él miró alrededor en busca de Nessi. Lo primero que vio fue al osito. La niña corrió al encuentro del padre y sonrió.

Edward sonrió también, demostrando en esa sonrisa el placer que sentía en volver a verla.

Bella sintió envidia. ¡Como le gustaría que Edward le sonriese así!

Nessi no estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco de la atención masculina. Visitas y parientes en general le daban más atención a sus primos, considerándola casi como una extraña. Por ese motivo pasó el día entero con el oso en sus manos, orgullosa por, al menos una vez en la vida, haber recibido un regalo exclusivamente suyo.

— Eres una niña muy bonita, ¿sabes? —Edward se agachó para conversar con su hija.

— Prometo no morderlo más —ella dijo, con aire compenetrado.

— Me voy a cambiar —susurró Bella, decidida a dejarlos a solas en vez de rondar como mosca, segura ser mal recibida.

En la puerta paró y dijo, sin mirar atrás.

— Ya lo decidí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Edward remusgó.

— La solución del matrimonio será la mejor. Y sabes mejor para quién, ¿no?

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Como él no decía nada, Bella lo llamó:

— ¿Edward?

— Me encargaré de todo —él murmuró, sin demostrar alegría ó sorpresa.

Bella subió y Alice luego apareció en el cuarto.

— Hay una limusina en el portón, con chofer. ¿Quieres que te preste algún vestido para salir?

— No, gracias.

Cuando Bella descendió, usando un vestido simple de algodón, Edward ya había comunicado a toda la familia que se casarían. Jasper descorchó una botella de vino para celebrar el evento, intentando reparar el mal trato que le habían dado a Edward en su primera visita. Alice le puso a Nessi un vestido de bordado inglés, de su hija Esme.

— Resolví que Nessi va a cenar con nosotros también —Edward le comunicó a Bella.

Si a ella se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de que podrían conversar y discutir sobre el asunto del casamiento, esa esperanza se desvaneció. ¡Deseaba tanto estar sola con Edward! Su desilusión fue total.

_Días Después…._

Bella lanzó un vistazo a la alianza que tenía en el dedo. Y volvió a apreciar, por la ventana de la limusina, el paisaje de los campos de Sicilia. Estaban viajando por el interior de la isla.

Edward dijo que se quedarían en su casa. Subían ahora una colina en medio de una vegetación cerrada compuesta de pinos y eucaliptos. El sol y la sombra se reflejaban en el parabrisas.

El silencio que reinaba en el coche era como una navaja cortando carne tierna. Edward ignoraba su presencia. Y Bella se sorprendía porque él decidiera hacer ese viaje.

Se casaron en una iglesia local, aquella mañana. Edward no invitó a nadie de su familia ó amigos a la ceremonia. Bella se resintió por eso, aunque no lamentase la ausencia de James.

Tres semanas ya habían pasado desde que le propuso casamiento. En ese espacio de tiempo Edward había ido muchas veces a la casa Del Viejo Whitlock, pero su atención se concentraba exclusivamente en su hija. Bella fue siempre dejada de lado. En el instante en que concordó en casarse, no imaginó ser tratada como una extraña, tolerada cuando Nessi se hallaba presente.

— Él ya está realmente enamorado de su hija, ¿no? —Alice comentó con Bella. Pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward aceptó la oferta que ella le hizo de quedarse con Nessi mientras durase el viaje a Sicilia.

Evidentemente Edward no conseguía perdonarla, Bella reflexionaba, por haber mantenido en secreto la existencia de su hija. Y, aún decidiendo que el matrimonio sería la única solución aceptable por el bien de Nessi, la necesidad de casarse lo perturbaba. Hacía apenas seis semanas Edward volvió a su vida, como un huracán, dispuesto a castigarla por lo que consideraba una deshonestidad cometida hacía cuatro años. Pero Nessi surgió entre él y esa venganza tan deseada.

— Llegamos —Edward anunció.

— Tu casa es... ¡¿un castillo? —Bella exclamó.

— Durante tres siglos el Castillo de Cullen ha protegido este valle de la invasión de forasteros. Aparezco por aquí de vez en cuando, en helicóptero. Pero creí que encontrarías más interesante el viaje en auto, a pesar de la tardanza.

— La vista es magnífica —declaró Bella.

— Pero estamos lejos de todo. Este valle es muy aislado. En invierno, la carretera es intransitable. El castillo está a horas de la ciudad más próxima. Los criados viven aquí.

Sorprendida con la información dada por él gratuitamente, Bella concluyó que el placer de su marido era inmenso por haber vuelto a su hogar. Obviamente Edward estaba orgulloso del castillo y de la asociación del mismo con la historia de Sicilia. Y se olvidaba que aquellos muros grises y torres escarpadas eran aterradores.

La limusina pasó por un inmenso portón y después entró en un patio encantador, ornamentado con urnas llenas de flores.

— ¡Que lindo! —Bella exclamó, descendiendo del coche.

— Es una pena que el castillo no esté cerca de lugares con vida nocturna y tiendas, como las calles de Paris ó Londres.

— Concuerdo, pero para relajarse este lugar es maravilloso.

— Espero que te guste.

Bella estaba aliviada porque Edward al fin conversó con ella. Orgullosa como era, creía que debería mantenerse fría, pero lo amaba mucho para eso. Reconocía que Edward tenía razón en estar enojado por haberle negado la existencia de su hija, y rezaba para que hiciesen las paces pronto. Tenía la esperanza que, si estaban juntos durante algunos días, podrían reconstruir una firme amistad para el futuro.

— Adoro la vida del campo —ella confesó.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Aún en invierno?

Pero no estaría allí en invierno, casi dijo Bella.

Una mujer toda vestida de negro apareció, y le fue presentada como el ama de llaves de la casa.

Jessica no hablaba una palabra de inglés, pero la saludó cortésmente.

— Preciso aprender italiano. —Bella sonrió.

— Vas a aprender fácilmente —Edward le aseguró.

Bella resolvió creer que él se portaría como un marido dedicado. De cualquier modo, Nessi sería infeliz si sintiese que sus padres no se llevaban bien.

— Jessica te llevará al cuarto —le comunicó Edward. — Cenamos a las nueve.

Una magnífica escalinata de mármol conducía al segundo piso. Para donde quisiera que Bella mirara, había evidencias que el castillo fue modernizado por las generaciones que siguieron. Siguió a La señora Cope que abrió la puerta de un enorme cuarto con muebles del siglo 18. Un baño, igualmente lujoso, se comunicaba con el cuarto.

Tan pronto se quedó sola, Bella examinó todo, constatando que Edward no pretendía compartir el cuarto con ella.

Se sintió desilusionada.

Varias veces se dijo a si misma que le sería indiferente ser rechazada por Edward. Pero en verdad sufría pues en toda su vida nunca se sintió tan rechazada y tan sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Un largo baño la relajó. Salió del baño y se quedó pasmada al encontrarse con una joven empleada colocando ropa encima de la cama.

— Esa ropa no es mía —Bella declaró, tocando con dedos trémulos las piezas caras de lingerie, incluyendo una camisola negra, de seda, llena de encaje. —¿Dónde está mi ropa?

La empleada, que casi no hablaba inglés, preguntó, ansiosa:

— ¿No le gusta, signora? —y abrió las puertas de un enorme ropero donde había una infinidad de vestidos.

Atónita, Bella abrió otra puerta y encontró más cajoneras. Las gavetas estaban repletas de lingerie, de sweteres y zapatos de todos los tipos y colores.

La empleada salió, dejando un vestido negro, strapless, encima de la cama. Bella dedujo que fue elegido por Edward para que usara aquella noche.

Se vistió, arregló su cabello, y dio unas vueltas frente al espejo. Sus hombros blancos contrastaban con el negro del tejido.

Que bueno que fue Edward, pensaba, dándole aquella maravillosa sorpresa. De hecho, ella frecuentaría un nuevo mundo donde las personas se vestían elegantemente para cenar, todas las noches. Y, sin hacer mucho alarde, Edward se encargó de eso.

Ni bien estuvo pronta, descendió. Al llegar al hall no sabía para donde ir. Pero el mayordomo apareció y, viéndola indecisa, la acompañó al salón. Edward estaba allí, de smoking, y la observó con aire de admiración.

El sol se ponía, tiñendo el cielo con una variedad de tonos rojizos.

— Pareces cien por ciento satisfecha, como lo imaginé —dijo él.

— La ropa que me compraste es maravillosa, Edward. Muchas gracias.

— De nada. Si mi esposa se viste pobremente, se reflejaría en mí —le respondió fríamente. — Y, claro, hay ocasiones en que recibo amigos aquí. Sería vergonzoso si alguien te confundiese con alguna empleada.

Bella se sintió como si hubiese sido abofeteada.

Cayo, el mayordomo, les sirvió champagne traído en una hielera de plata. Ella agarró la copa con manos trémulas.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —Edward indagó, con una sonrisa sardónica. — ¿La institución del matrimonio? ¿Ó tu retirada del mundo que amabas tanto?

— ¿Cómo? —Bella sentía las piernas flojas. Después de algunas frases Edward destruyó por completo la ilusión que tenía de que él comenzaba a ablandar su actitud agresiva.

— No estás vestida como una monja, pero vas a iniciar una vida tan recluida como si estuvieses en un convento.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo, Edward? —Bella no encontraba otra explicación para aquel comportamiento.

Él se rió mucho y respondió:

— Nunca me preguntaste donde vivirías. Pues bien, ahora te lo voy a decir: aquí.

— ¿Aquí?

— No pretendo llevarte de regreso a Londres.

— Pero pensé que íbamos a vivir en Lon...

— Pensaste mal. Puedo dirigir mis compañías desde aquí. La tecnología avanzada vuelve eso posible. Necesitaré hacer viajes ocasionales, pero me quedaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, observándote cuidar a nuestra hija. Un trabajo que ocupará todo tu tiempo.

Bella lo encaró, aturdida. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de sorpresa y desencanto.

— Si este lugar es aislado como dices, no es bueno para Nessi —protestó. Fue el primer pensamiento que afloró en su mente.

— Es perfectamente bueno para Nessi. Le arreglaré un cuarto, bien equipado, y conseguiré una escuela primaria a cinco kilómetros. La nueva generación se vio forzada a mudarse de este lugar por causa de la poca facilidad educacional para los niños. Los padres quieren ver a sus hijos cerca. Nuestra comunidad es dependiente de otras. Pero para Nessi será fácil.

— ¡Ella ni siquiera habla italiano, Santo Dios! —Bella exclamó, desilusionada con la rapidez con que Edward dio respuesta a sus protestas. Sin duda él reflexionó bastante sobre el tema, y tomó sus decisiones sin consultarla.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de aprender italiano? Este es mi hogar y, consecuentemente, el de ella —Edward respondió. — Niños de esa edad aprenden fácilmente otra lengua. Nessi será bilingüe.

Arrasada, Bella entendía ahora las insinuaciones que le hiciera antes sobre la vida nocturna y las boutiques. Evidentemente Edward creía que cosas de ese tipo eran de suma importancia en su vida, y se propuso privarla de todas esas frivolidades. Por lo visto, no le dio crédito cuando le dijo que le gustaba la vida de campo. Y ahora la amenazaba con un aislamiento similar al de una prisión, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella estaba aterrada. ¿Habría sido la idea de él alejarla de su familia y de todo lo que le era familiar? ¿Querría Edward castigarla por haberlo puesto en posición de verse forzado a casarse para tener acceso a su propia hija? ¿Estaría tan determinado a hacer lo posible para que su matrimonio fracasara?

— Vamos a cenar —dijo él, poniendo la mano en la espalda de Bella y conduciéndola a la puerta. — Estás en estado de shock, ¿no?

— Claro que si. ¡Y no puedo encontrar una buena razón para que te comportes de este modo! —Bella exclamó, desanimada. Pero, íntimamente, podía ver docenas de razones que podrían llevar a Edward a practicar actos de acuerdo a su naturaleza vengativa.

— Si consigues un amante, te mataré. ¡Sólo pruébame! —Edward se inclinó, susurrando en su oído. — Por eso me pareció mejor negarte la posibilidad de la tentación; ¿concuerdas conmigo? Aquí no serás tentada a encontrar un hombre y yo no seré tentado a cometer un crimen pasional.

Bella miró el lindo par de candelabros de plata en el centro de la mesa, y se sentó automáticamente. _"Si consigues un amante, te mataré". _¿Por qué motivo, el día de su boda, pensaría Edward en admitir que ella encontraría un amante? La amenaza, para el caso de su infidelidad, fue tan absurda que Bella, sentada a la mesa en absoluto silencio, imaginaba cual de los dos se estaría volviendo loco.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO.. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HAN PUESTO SU FIRMITA EN ESTA HISTORIA.. REALMENTE NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERLES.. CADA UNA DE USTEDES SOLO QUE QUEDA DECIR QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA.. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…


	4. Chapter 4

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

** CAPITULO IV**

Cayo sacudió la servilleta y la colocó en el regazo de Bella. Enseguida abrió una botella de champagne, llenó dos copas e hizo un pequeño discurso en italiano.

— En caso estés interesada en saber lo que dice —Edward declaró, preparándose para traducir, — Cayo nos deseó felicidad y bendiciones en nombre de todas los criados. Y espera que nuestra unión traiga frutos y llene esta casa de hijos. Pero él sin duda quedará encantado cuando sepa que ya nos adelantamos en ese tema, antes mismo de casarnos.

— ¡Que amable! —Bella comentó.

— Sólo espero ser el único en tu vida, de aquí en adelante, en producir frutos por tu intermedio.

Bella se sonrojó.

— Edward... no sé de dónde sacaste la idea que yo pueda...

— ¿Entrar en otra cama a menos que te amarre a la mía? —comentó, mirando atentamente el rostro ruborizado de Bella. — Te vi en acción, cara. Te observé con Emmett y con Diego. Puedes ser pequeña, ¡pero eres letal! Si fuese árabe, te trancaría en un harén y tiraría la llave.

— Nunca dormí con otro hombre. —Bella irguió la cabeza. — No mereces que te lo diga...

— No... Merezco la verdad. Diego fue tu amante.

— ¡Diego nunca fue mi amante! —Bella protestó con vehemencia.

— Fue bastante darte la espalda por 48 horas, —Edward murmuró en un tono de voz que congeló la sangre de Bella en sus venas — ¿y qué pasó? Te encuentro con Diego, permitiendo que te toque...

Bella recordó inmediatamente la escena en el jardín. Aquel día Edward no dijo una palabra, y Bella creyó que él había considerado inocente el hecho.

Ni lo comentó más tarde. Tal vez estaba, en aquella ocasión, interesado apenas en Nessi. Fue lo que ella pensó. Pero, para su sorpresa, Edward no se olvidó de lo ocurrido.

— Alegas —comentó Edward — que Diego fue tu amigo de la infancia. Pero estuviste de novia con él durante años, y siento que ese tipo besa el piso por donde caminas.

— ¿Quién te contó que Diego y yo éramos amigos de infancia?

— Tu hermana. Y estoy seguro que ella no mintió.

— No estoy negando que Diego y yo salimos en nuestra adolescencia, pero eso no quiere decir que pasó algo entre nosotros en los años siguientes...

— Él te ama —Edward la interrumpió secamente.

— Él no me ama. Diego me amó. Ya no más. En cuanto a Alice, siempre quiso que me casara con Diego para que pudiésemos ser una gran y única familia. Y mi hermana es muy persistente. ¿Pero no crees que me habría casado con Diego si lo amase?

— Él no tenía lo suficiente para ofrecerte. Y nunca será rico. Pero cree que eres inocente. Creo que piensa que te embelesé y te seduje la noche en que Nessi fue concebida. Y garantizo que te casarías con él si yo no hubiese vuelto a tu vida.

Bella se levantó y tiró la servilleta.

— ¡Me gustaría haberme casado con él! —exclamó. — Diego puede no ser rico pero me conoce mejor de lo que tú jamás me conocerás.

— ¡Siéntate y termina de cenar! —Edward ordenó con mirada amenazante.

— ¡No consigo compartir una mesa contigo! —Bella protestó. — No sólo sospechas de todos mis motivos y actos como...

— ¡Siéntate! —Edward repitió.

Bella oyó el ruido de la puerta que se abría y no quiso hacer una escena delante de los criados. Se sentó. Mientras el primer plato era retirado y el segundo servido, temblaba de odio. Fue una tonta al imaginar que Edward decidió dejar el pasado atrás.

— Entré en este matrimonio de buena fe —ella dijo, cuando quedaron a solas de nuevo.

— Por el bien de Nessi —Edward le recordó. — El campo es bueno para los niños. El aire es fresco, hay espacio para jugar, sin hablar de la seguridad que Nessi tendrá con su madre junto a ella todo el día.

— Nessi siempre vivió con mucha seguridad —Bella protestó. Pálida como una hoja de papel, tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor. Su apetito desapareció. — Veo ahora todo bastante claro, Edward. No importa lo que haga, nunca vas a confiar en mí.

— La confianza es algo que precisa ser conquistado, cara. Y eso aún no lo conseguiste —Edward le informó con una sonrisa irónica. — Cuando me confieses lo que hiciste con mi dinero...

— Nunca tuve en manos tu maldito dinero, Edward.

— Y, si vives por lo menos nueve meses sin el efecto poderoso de otro hombre golpeando tu puerta... entonces podrás ir a Londres, escoltada, y tendrás un poco de mi dinero para gastar...

— ¡Quédate con tu miserable dinero!

— ¿Sabes que pretendo hacer? Voy a ser el hombre más mezquino del mundo. No te daré un tarjeta de crédito, ni joyas para que no las vendas. La alianza que tienes en el dedo puede parecer platino, pero es plata...

Con la mano trémula y una fría tempestuosa, Bella se arrancó la alianza del dedo y la arrojó a la mesa. La alianza rodó y cayó al piso. Pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

— ¡Quédate con eso también! —ella gritó.

— En resumen, no creo que puedas salir de este valle por ti sola, durante mucho tiempo —Edward susurró, satisfecho. — Así, podrás dedicar todos tus talentos siendo mi esposa, y tendré la certeza que, cuando vuelva de mis viajes, te encontraré exactamente como te dejé. Cosa que, además, la mayor parte de los maridos tienen, sin la menor preocupación.

Cayo entró con el postre. Bella tuvo ganas sacarle el plato de sus manos y arrojárselo a la cara de Edward. Tuvo una inmensa dificultad en controlarse. Ni bien el mayordomo se retiró, dijo:

— Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a mi hermana y...

— Tu hermana se encoge de miedo, cada vez que me ve. Dio mio...

— Alice no permitirá que Nessi salga con otra persona además de mí. Así, no tendrás la posibilidad que Nessi venga.

— Tu hermana no dudará en mandar a mi hija con su propio padre... Y tu cuñado se encargará que eso pase.

Fue una amenaza ridícula la de ella,- Bella reconoció. En especial porque no quería involucrar a su familia en aquel asunto. Tenía su orgullo, claro. Y también detestaba incomodar a Nessi, pues la niña ya estaba muy apegada a su padre. Como cualquier criatura, se alegraba por saber que, como sus primos, tenía a alguien que podía llamar "papá".

— Tu familia, cara, ahora está de mi lado. Por lo tanto, acaba con esa angustia.

— Lo que siento en este momento no es angustia, es rabia. ¡Un deseo incontrolable de tirarte de lo alto de un peñasco! Calculaste mal las consecuencias de tus actos, Edward Cullen.

— ¿Y pensaste que sería tan tonto al punto de casarme contigo y dejarte en Londres para hacer lo que quisieras? ¿En serio crees que te casaste con una idiota, cara? —Edward dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡No mencionaste a Diego, ni a tu maldito dinero, en las últimas semanas! — Bella apretaba sus dientes.

— Claro que no. Y confieso que fue difícil, un constante desafío para mí. Pero conseguí llevarte al altar, ¿no? Ahora tengo exactamente lo que deseé. A mi hija, derechos legales sobre ella. Y algo importante también te tengo a ti...

— No me tienes. —Bella saltó como un gato, furiosa, pronta para atacar.

Edward la recorrió con la mirada, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose a la altura de los senos.

— Te tengo —repitió. — Y en el lugar donde siempre te quise. Total y absolutamente dependiente...

— ¿Cómo osas?

— Tal vez aún no descalza, embarazada y en la cocina. Pero dame tiempo. —él tenía un aire divertido.

— ¡Intenta ponerme un dedo encime y te arrepentirás de haber nacido!

— Apuesto mil libras que vas a dormir conmigo esta noche.

— Ni por un millón. Vas a perder.

Bella salió de la sala, pasando al lado de un sorprendido Cayo, que llevaba a la mesa la bandeja con el café.

Ella nunca estuvo tan furiosa en su vida. Algunos minutos más en compañía de Edward y comenzaría a arrojar platos contra la pared. Edward Cullen era imprevisible. Mientras subía las escaleras, encontraba una infinidad de otros defectos en él. En el hombre que un día amó.

Edward era disimulado, tenaz y obstinado como una mula. Nunca imaginaba que pudiese estar equivocado en lo que quiera que fuese. Tramaba y planeaba como si la sangre de los Bórgia corriese en sus malditas venas.

Bella comenzaba a remover gaveta por gaveta de la cómoda cuando una empleada entró en el cuarto, después de haber golpeado la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Con mirar lleno de curiosidad, Jessica preguntó:

— ¿Precisa ayuda, signora?

— No, gracias. —irritada con la interrupción, Bella retiró la última gaveta y enseguida empujó la pesada cómoda contra la puerta, furiosa por haberle dado un cuarto sin llave. Creyendo que sin las gavetas el mueble no consistía en una barrera eficiente, recolocó las gavetas y empujó también un sofá junto con la cómoda. Ahora si, estaba satisfecha a pesar de exhausta por el esfuerzo.

Se acostó en la cama. Después de un minuto ó dos, se levantó y se desnudó. De aquel día en adelante, se juró a si misma, nunca más se pondría la ropa que Edward le compró, con certeza para su placer, no el de ella. Y esperaba avergonzarlo delante de sus amigos con los vestidos que trajo de Londres.

Había pensado que Edward se olvidó del pasado. ¡Que ilusión! Sus esperanzas desaparecieron. Él se portaba como un tirano medieval, preso, por fuerza de las circunstancias, a una esposa indeseada.

Al final, ¿por qué habría ella de querer el dinero de Edward? Durante años luchó para alimentarse y vestirse. En los tres últimos años hizo lo mismo con Nessi. No tenía cuentas que pagar, no debía nada a nadie.

En cuanto a Diego, el pobre muchacho se alejara desde el instante en que supo que se iba a casar con Edward. En un momento de debilidad, Bella preguntó a su hermana como Diego estaba reaccionando.

— ¿Cómo crees? — Alice respondió. — Está destruido. Pensó que odiabas a Edward.

Al final, ¿qué hizo ella de malo? A los 20 años dijo a Diego que no lo amaba lo suficiente para casarse con él. Y, en años recientes, honestamente creyó que Diego la aceptaba como amiga, nada más. Con todo, cuando Edward apareció, él lo tomó como el rival que un día lo suplantara. Y ella no conocía Edward a los 20. ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los precisa?, Bella pensó, desanimada.

Pero, lo que más la lastimaba que cualquier otra cosa era el hecho de Edward creía que sería capaz de traicionarlo, yendo a la cama con Diego. Eso era una ironía cruel, pues nunca amó Diego. Le gustaba, se divertía con él, apreciaba su compañía. Mas todo no pasaba de una amistad.

Encara los hechos, Bella se decía a si misma. A los ojos de Edward no pasas de una prostituta. ¿Por qué? Porque te llevó a la cama la primera vez que te besó. Volvió a tu vida cuatro años más tarde y, en el espacio de 24 horas, a pesar de los insultos, de las amenazas, de las acusaciones, sucumbiste a sus brazos por segunda vez. No es de extrañar que piense que eres una especie de ninfómana.

¿No se comportara ella como tal?, una voz interior susurraba.

Y pensar que Edward fue el único hombre que despertara en ella ese lado de su naturaleza, el sexo.

Bella miró la barricada que puso en la puerta. ¿Sería suficiente para impedir que ella cediese a las tentaciones?

El ruido de una puerta que se abría la sorprendió. Se sentó en la cama, el corazón a los saltos. Un panel oscuro, en el fondo del cuarto, se comenzó a mover.

En una fracción de segundo Bella se congeló, dándose cuenta de su desnudez. Horrorizada, agarró la colcha y se cubrió.

— Santo Dios... —gimió.

Edward apareció en la puerta que ella no sabía que existia. Inmóvil, con una bata corta de seda negra, allá estaba él, parecía fascinado por la imagen de su mujer, los cabellos caoba alrededor del rostro sonrojado, los ojos color chocolate brillando como joyas, el cuerpo esbelto mal cubierto por la colcha.

Rígida, Bella explotó:

— ¡Traidor! Ignoraba que hubiese una puerta secreta.

— ¿Una qué secreta? —Edward indagó. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Una puerta secreta? ¿Qué hay de secreto en eso? Es una puerta de comunicación entre nuestros cuartos.

— No quiero saber de ninguna comunicación entre nuestros cuartos —Bella protestó. — ¡Vete!

Pero la atención de Edward estaba concentrada en la barricada hecha por Bella. Además, muy comprensible. Él cayó en una carcajada y dijo:

— ¿Hiciste esa barricada?

Nunca en la vida Bella se sintió tan ridícula.

— ¡Y que barricada! —él agregó. — Imagino el esfuerzo que te insumió. ¡Me gustaría que no te hubieses desgastado tanto!

— ¡Sal de aquí, Edward!

— ¡Pero esta es nuestra noche de bodas, cara!

Bella tuvo deseos de levantarse de la cama y agredirlo a golpes, a puntapiés. Pero tuvo miedo que la colcha cayera.

— ¡Mi respuesta es no! No quiero saber de noche de bodas.

— ¿Yo te hice una pregunta?

— OK, no estoy preparada para compartir mi cama con un hombre que me considera deshonesta, ¡que me considera una prostituta!

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy preparado para sacrificar mis principios...

— ¿Tus principios? —Bella se inflamó, sin creerlo.

— ¿De quién más? Si consiguiera no tocarte, ¿crees que lo haría? ¿Crees que puede ser el ideal de un hombre tener una esposa que puede ser considerada prostituta y deshonesta?

— ¿Cómo osas? —Bella gritó.

— Tú comenzaste el asunto. Acepta la cama y garantizo que todo va a cambiar, cara. Tarde ó temprano te cansarás de esconderte atrás de tus mentiras y contarás la verdad sobre lo que hiciste hace cuatro años...

— ¡No hice nada! Y si crees que me voy a arrepentir de algo que no hice...

— ¿No? En ese caso, nada de remordimientos, nada de perdón. Y no digas que no te previne.

— Estás loco, Edward. No hice nada...

— Traicionaste mi confianza. Me traicionaste. ¡E hiciste todo con tanta osadía! Dijiste que me amabas...

Bella quedó pálida. No quería acordarse de cuan ingenua fue.

— Y yo te creí —Edward agregó. — Pero ahora te tengo aquí para mi placer... exclusivamente.

En un movimiento rápido Edward se sacó la bata. Bella miró su físico, bronceado, y se mordió los labios.

Él se acostó en la cama. Y dijo:

— ¿Sabes por qué te di aquel empleo? Fuiste la mejor candidata e hiciste un esfuerzo para no actuar del corazón. Me dije a mí mismo que la atracción que sentía por ti no debería interferir en el juicio de tus habilidades. Era un problema mío pero, dentro de pocos días, fue un problema nuestro. Percibí que me deseabas también...

— No así tan... ¡deprisa! —ella protestó.

Edward le contorneó los labios con un dedo.

— No me puedes esconder eso —dijo. — A esta altura de nuestra vida en común, puedo leer tu mente como un libro abierto.

— No...

— Pero, con esfuerzo conseguí refrenarme en tu favor. Fui un verdadero caballero. Y concluí que no había una posibilidad de llevarte en mis viajes. Muchas noches sin dormir... mucha intimidad... Tú alejarías mi mente del trabajo. —Edward rozó el dedo gentilmente por el labio inferior de ella. — Tuve increíbles fantasías sobre ti. Mucho antes de tocarte por primera vez, te tuve en mi cama mil veces, en sueños. Esos deseos se estaban poniendo insoportables. Al principio, cuando te inclinabas en la mesa de trabajo, mostrando un centímetro de muslo, me quemaba por dentro, como un adolescente con su primera novia. Y eso a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar. Aún después de estar alejados, tu imagen continuaba persiguiéndome. Cuanto más tiempo permanecías en mis pensamientos, más profundamente penetrabas en ellos, hasta el punto en que eras lo único en que conseguía pensar. En fin, la última semana, resolví que ese martirio tenía que terminar.

— Yo no sabía...

— ¿No sabías qué? ¿No sabías que desear así era muy raro? ¿Que la mayoría de las personas pasa la vida sin tener un sentimiento de esos? Es un hambre tan grande que precisa ser saciada... No hay control.

Un profundo estupor recorrió los miembros de Bella. El silencio que siguió fue absoluto. Sin saber ni como eso pasó, sintió el placer de la anticipación, tal cual una corriente eléctrica. Sus senos crecieron y los pezones se pusieron duros como piedras.

Dedos ágiles removieron la barrera de la colcha, desnudándola. Con las manos bajo los brazos de Bella, Edward la levantó, y la hizo acostarse sobre su cuerpo. Casi simultáneamente le besó el caliente pezón.

Bella gimió. Sin reflexionar en lo que hacía, apretó con sus dedos los hombros de él y, subiendo, le acarició los cabellos Cobrizos. De súbito recordó que no debía estar actuando de aquella manera. Pero, por increíble que pudiese parecer, nunca en su vida deseó tanto cualquier cosa como lo deseaba ahora. Tocándolo libremente expresó, sin palabras, la necesidad y el amor que jamás osaría expresar en palabras.

Edward la hizo levantar la cabeza y declaró:

— Hace cuatro años me dije a mí mismo que todo no pasaba de una combinación química, de una explosión accidental. Pero ahora confieso que ninguna otra mujer hizo que me sintiese así.

— Pero tú no... —lo que Bella quiso decir, no lo consiguió. Quiso decir que no la amaba, que no la respetaba. Y que eso la torturaba. — Hay más, mucho más entre un hombre y una mujer, mucho más que apenas sexo.

Con manos hábiles él le tomó uno de los senos, haciéndola gemir de placer. Y dijo:

— Tienes que contentarte con lo que puedo darte. Olvida el resto.

— Pero yo quiero...

— Esto... Esto es lo que tú quieres. —la besó con voracidad.

Bella abrió los labios y con la lengua Edward exploró el interior caliente de su boca. La agarró firmemente y, forzándola a abrir los muslos, la hizo montarse sobre él. Asustada con la intimidad de la posición, Bella intentó alejarse, pero Edward se lo impidió, agarrándola de las caderas, y besándola con una intensidad que destruyó lo que restaba de su control.

El beso la quemaba como antorcha ardiente. El calor la consumía. Bella sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba siendo calentado por el calor del cuerpo de Cesare. Y, cuando él se movió, dejándola sentir que estaba pronto para completar el acto de amor, Bella gimió de placer, absolutamente sin control ahora, siendo Edwarde el único ser estable en el cual ella podía se agarrar.

— Eso es lo que tendremos siempre —Edward informó, forzándola a mirarlo. — No me digas que no es suficiente. Dio, ¡tres semanas sin tocarte! Castigándote, me castigué. ¿Estás contenta?

— No...

Edward se inclinó y rozó con la lengua su labio inferior; enseguida la besó en el lugar húmedo y caliente del centro de su feminidad. Bella gritó. La sensación violenta fue casi una mezcla de placer y tormento.

— No puedo esperar más. —diciendo eso, Edward la penetró lentamente, y todo fue tan excitante que Bella casi se desmayó de placer. Gimió y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Mírame! —él ordenó.

— ¡No pares ahora! —Bella suplicó.

— ¡Abre los ojos! —él repitió. — Quiero observarte. Quiero tener la certeza que sabes que quien está dentro de ti soy yo.

Bella tenía dificultad de razonar. Lo miró y balbuceó, casi en un gemido:

— ¿Edward...?

— Si... Edward... Nadie más... nunca más —él insistió, apretando los dientes. Y la penetró de nuevo, ahora con furia, y sin la gentileza de la primera vez.

Más tarde ella recordaría aquello, como el choque más erótico que tuvo en su vida. Quedó aturdida por la ola de violento placer.

Se sentía verdaderamente poseída, conducida, inflamada, percibiendo que Edward también perdiera por completo el control emocional. Cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba, y Bella se entregó al amor sin restricciones. Él la abrazó de nuevo y la condujo al paraíso con un acto más de amor. Bella entonces se sumergió en un mundo multicolor. Su espalda dolía. Con los dientes apretados susurró, en un estremecimiento, en el auge de una ola increíble de placer:

— Te amo... ¡Te amo!

Poco después, indolente, se dio cuenta del silencio del cuarto.

El aire parecía vibrar. Edward se deslizó para un lado, liberándola de su peso. El aire fresco recorrió el cuerpo caliente de Bella.

— No me alimentes con esas palabras falsas, cara —murmuró con estudiado escarnio. — Nunca más hagas eso.

Con mano nerviosa Bella alcanzó la colcha, pero estaba tan shockeada que no tuvo posibilidad de cubrirse deprisa. Oyéndolo hablar en aquel tono, después de la pasión que demostrara, fue como ser apuñalada en el corazón. Deseó encogerse en la cama y morir. La actitud de Edward destruyó su placer y, peor aún, hizo que el placer que sintiera se asemejara a una auto-traición vergonzosa y nada interesante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —indagó Bella, pues tuvo una sombra de esperanza de que no había interpretado bien las palabras de Edward.

— Oírte decir que me amas fue el mayor absurdo que he escuchado —Edward dijo con frío énfasis.

Bella se alejó de él, aterrada por la explicación, sufriendo por el rechazo. Sólo en aquel instante recordó lo que dijo en el auge del clímax, cuando su cuerpo y mente estaban presos a las garras de la pasión.

— Tal vez lo hayas dicho por puro hábito —Edward sugirió con desprecio.

— ¿Hábito? —Bella protestó con vehemencia, desconociendo su propia voz.

— Tal vez a Diego le guste vivir en una ilusión... Pero yo no. No tengo ilusiones sobre ti. Y, sin ilusiones, no sufriré decepciones — Edward declaró con una estridente carcajada. — ¡Y Diego quedará desilusionado cuando finalmente sepa que tu "amor" interesado aceptó un lazo más alto!

Bella entendió todo, y sintió un frío recorrerle la espina. Apretó las manos al punto que sus uñas penetraron la carne tierna de las palmas. Después, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió odio, un odio inmenso, proveniente del dolor devastador de sus emociones...

* * *

**ESTA BELLA NO ENTIENDE.. CAE EN LOS ENCANTOS DE EDWARD... NIÑAS AQUI ESTA ESTE CAPITULO.. NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO VIENE BUENISIMO QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA..**

**ESPERO REVIEWS..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

En un movimiento lleno de odio Bella se sentó; sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de rabia.

— Basta... —dijo. — Ya no voy a oír ni una de tus malditas insinuaciones. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de decirme cómo Diego y yo podríamos llevar adelante un escandaloso romance con Jasper y Alice pegados a nuestras espaldas? Estás hablando de cuatro personas que se conocen de toda la vida... y si uno de nosotros metía la pata, Alice lo sabría.

Edward quedó sorprendido con la reacción de Bella, y fijó sus ojos en ella. Sonrió, divertido.

— No puedo creer que...

— ¿No quieres oír el resto? —lo interrumpió. — ¿Por qué crees que Diego te odia tanto? Fuimos novios durante cuatro años, es verdad, pero nunca hubo intimidad entre nosotros. Te conocí durante tres meses solamente y Diego osó decirme que jamás podría aceptar mi relación con mi jefe. Y yo le dije en esa misma ocasión, que al diablo con los hombres, al diablo con el frágil ego de todos ustedes. Y aún pienso así.

— Bella...

— Por lo tanto, si quieres creer que salí de tu cama para ir corriendo a la de él, hazlo. Voy a llamar a Diego para contárselo... ¡Estará feliz al saber que piensas así! Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar rebajarme al nivel de una prostituta desclasificada?

— No es lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¡Es exactamente lo que estás haciendo! Con toda esa sofisticación en la superficie, ¿qué hay debajo?

— ¿Por qué tanta furia, cara?

— No me estás oyendo. ¿Verdad?

— Te estoy oyendo contarme sólo lo que deseas que crea. —Edward sonrió con ironía.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Bella. Si intentase defenderse, lo que fuera que dijera sería motivo de sospecha para Edward. Por lo tanto, ¿para qué molestarse?

— Está bien, entonces —dijo. — Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Ganaste la apuesta, ¿no?

— Estaba bromeando.

— Pero me insultaste.

— Concuerdo, fue un insulto.

— Me odias —Bella dijo con voz entrecortada.

— A veces. — No dándose el trabajo de negar el hecho, saltó de la cama. — Hace cuatro años podrías haber tenido todo esto, cara. Pero estabas tan preocupada en tramar y planear que no podías ver más allá de tu nariz. Me traicionaste por una migaja, cuando podrías haber obtenido mucho más.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando. — y no me importa, se dijo a si misma. Aquella fue una noche de bodas de la cual nunca se olvidaría, una humillación de la cual se acordaría siempre. Y le pareció ahora que, no importaba lo que dijera, no sería registrado por Edward. Sus preconceptos estaban muy arraigados, después de cuatro años de asco, sobre lo que él consideraba una traición.

— Te amaba —Edward confesó.

— No, no me amabas.

— Tu traición me alcanzó como un rayo durante mi vuelo a Hong Kong. Fue mi momento de la verdad.

Bella quedó pálida y protestó una vez más:

— ¡No! No me amabas.

— Te amaba, si, y con locura. Oía ángeles cantando, visualizaba nuestra luna de miel, bautismos...

Bella quedó paralizada. Tuvo la impresión que ganó una fortuna y perdió el billete para probar su derecho a recibirla. ¡Que ironía de la suerte! Durante tanto tiempo creyó que Edward simplemente la usó durante algunas horas, para su diversión; y ahora estaba destruida, resentida por la injusticia que los separara.

— Pero no me amaste por mucho tiempo. —fue todo lo que ella consiguió decir.

— No, no por mucho tiempo. Pero el asunto de tu robo en la Bolsa está cerrado.

— No puede estar cerrado. Nunca estará cerrado. Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar, antes de nuestro casamiento, y sin la presencia de Nessi, habría exigido ver esa evidencia que insistes que tienes.

— ¿Para qué? ¡Dime! ¿Para qué? ¿Para forzarme a conocer a tu cómplice? —Edward le lanzó una mirada de odio.

— ¿Cómo?

— Destruí la evidencia.

— ¿Tú qué?

— Piensa un poco en eso —él le pidió. — Eres la madre de mi hija. Y mi mujer ahora. Guardar documentos que podrían ser usados para incriminarte, sería una rematada locura. Supongamos que, por accidente, esa evidencia cayese en manos erradas. Era un riesgo que no quería pasar. Siendo mi esposa, te protegeré.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida. Edward sentía un inmenso respeto por las fuerzas de la ley y el orden. Destruir la evidencia de una fraude, la impresionó. "Conocer a tu cómplice", dijo. ¿Qué cómplice?, Bella se preguntaba. Pero Edward quiso protegerla por al ser la madre de Nessi.

— Precisaba ver esa evidencia. Quería...

— ¿Inventar más historias? ¿Mentir más? —retrucó. — Por eso mismo no te las mostré.

— Quieres decir que no tendré oportunidad de defenderme...

— No quiero saber más mentiras. Ya oí muchas. En cuanto al dinero... supongo que estás diciendo la verdad. No tienes nada para esconder más.

— No hice nada de lo que me acusas, Edward. Me tienes que dar una oportunidad de defenderme.

Las facciones de él se endurecieron.

— Cuando hablas así, me irrito aún más. El asunto está cerrado hasta que te sientas dispuesta a contarme la verdad. Buona notte, cara.

Si hubiese algo a su alcance, Bella se lo habría tirado. Edward no le daba la mínima oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Pero aprendió algo que ingenuamente ignorara hasta entonces. Edward estaba decidido a hacerla pagar por su supuesto crimen. No la entregaría a las autoridades, pero eso sólo porque quería castigarla personalmente.

Y él era mucho más riguroso que cualquier juez. No le permitió una defensa; decidió que era culpada y la sentencia fue promulgada. Quedaría aislada del resto del mundo hasta que diese señales de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué tipo de arrepentimiento esperaba Edward? ¿Quería que confesase haber cometido una deshonestidad, que llorase y suplicase perdón? Antes de eso, nada de compras, de diversión, nada... de otros hombres... Ese era el lenguaje de Edward. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a tantas privaciones?, él tal vez se preguntase. Hasta parecía pensar que dejarla en casa el día entero con Nessi pudiese ser un castigo, cuando, en verdad, era un lujo que Bella siempre deseó poder tener.

Pero Edward también confesó que la amara hacía cuatro años. Pero, ¿qué tipo de amor sería que lo hizo despedirla sin darle oportunidad de presentar una defensa? Ni siquiera esperó a volver de Hong Kong.

De momento, persistir en levantar el asunto, e insistir continuamente en su inocencia, sólo serviría para separarlos aún más, concluyó. Pero... ¿cómo estarse quieta? Alguien en Industrias Cullen preparó todo, de eso Bella estaba segura ahora. Edward pasó sólo diez días en Hong Kong, y en el quinto día la despidió del empleo.

Entonces, ¿quién podría haber dado la información que la hizo culpable del fraude cometido por otra persona? ¡Y todo pasó tan increíblemente rápido! En fin, ¿dónde fueron a parar las cincuenta mil libras que aparecieron en su cuenta un día, y que después fueron retiradas?

Bella pensó en escribir al banco para obtener informaciones. Pero, ¡después de tantos años! Por cierto no habría posibilidad de obtener una respuesta. La persona que se quedó con el dinero debía ser la culpable. Ó el cómplice. Pero... el hecho de que la cantidad saliera de su cuenta no significaría nada para Edward. Diría que debía estar escondida en otro lugar. Pero ella precisaba intentarlo. ¿Por qué no?

En un acto impulsivo Bella salió de la cama, vistió una camisola, y fue al cuarto de Edward a través de la puerta de comunicación. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, con excepción de un rastro de claridad que entraba por la rendija de la puerta del baño. Podía oír el agua correr. Encendió la luz al lado de la cama, y esperó.

Algunos minutos más tarde Edward apareció, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Paró al toparse con Bella. Ella fue conciente de pronto de dos cosas: la transparencia de su camisola, y la desnudez de Edward.

— Vine aquí para conversar seriamente sobre algo, e insisto que me escuches.

Le contó entonces acerca del dinero que apareciera en su cuenta bancaria, y que después desapareció. Eso había pasado cuatro años atrás.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —ella preguntó.

— Es imposible probar ó negar cualquier cosa, después de tanto tiempo.

— Pensé que podrías ayudarme a verificar los hechos.

— Madre di Dio... ¿Parezco tan ingenuo?

— No — Bella respondió, con ojos llameantes de odio. —¡Pareces idiota! Idiota... Peleador y satisfecho contigo mismo. ¡Y estoy cansada de todo!

— ¿Por eso apareciste vestida para matarme?

— ¿Vestida para qué? Si piensas que vine para...

— ¿Para quedarte? Claro que lo pienso —confirmó, con el brazo contorneándole la cintura. — Dio mio, cara... ¿de verdad crees que te dejaré ir de mi cuarto sólo porque me rehúso a creer en tus cuentos de hadas?

Intentando en vano librarse del brazo de él, Bella dijo:

— ¡No es un cuento de hadas, santo dios!

Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Y ella se sintió incapaz de evitarlo. Aún así, dijo:

— ¡Suéltame!

— Te quiero una vez más. —Edward la besó.

Ella sintió que sus rodillas cedían. Abrió los labios para que Edward jugara con su lengua en su boca; se inició entonces un verdadero baile de lenguas.

— Debería hacer que me pidieras perdón de rodillas... —Edward susurró. — Pero no lo consigo...

Bella notó que él deseaba de su cuerpo. La camisola transparente no era, de forma alguna, barrera suficiente para el deseo de Edward. Él bajó los breteles y la besó, mientras con las manos acariciaba sus senos. Bella sentía que su cuerpo aceptaba con placer las caricias, y no conseguía controlarse. Edward la cargó y la colocó en la cama. Se acostó a su lado.

— Esta vez.. serás realmente mía —susurró, lleno de deseo. — ¡Absolutamente mía!

Le besó los senos, contorneando los rígidos pezones con la punta de su lengua, para después meterse toda la tierna carne en su boca.

Olas de fuego recorrían el cuerpo de Bella. Desesperada por tocarlo, levantó la mano y comenzó a masajearle el tórax.

— No pares ahora —él pidió. Con besos la hizo sacudir el cuerpo, y flexionarlo en movimientos rítmicos.

Edward le tomó la mano y la condujo más abajo, y más abajo... hasta alcanzar el lugar donde pretendía llevarla. Bella estrechó sus ojos y se sonrojó.

— Yo... yo... —jadeó.

Encarándola, Edward sonrió, divirtiéndose con su espanto; y dijo:

— No, no hicimos esto antes. —enseguida susurró cualquier cosa en italiano y agregó: — Algunas veces dices la verdad, cara. Con la mirada, pero es que tus ojos hablan.

Antes que ella pudiese retomar el poder de comunicarse oralmente, Edward le devoró la boca con hambre. La hizo acomodarse mejor sobre las almohadas, con una gentileza inesperada. Después descendió la lengua hasta sus senos y, con las manos, le acarició el cuerpo trémulo.

Y mucho antes que Bella pudiera adivinar su intensión, algo terriblemente íntimo pasó. Su primer movimiento fue de rechazo, pero luego se entregó a la intensidad del placer. La presión que sintió en el interior de su cuerpo, una mezcla de dolor y placer, la hizo sollozar. Ella enterró sus uñas en la sábana y levantó las caderas, en una súplica tan vieja como el tiempo.

— Edward... —gimió.

— Bella mia... —y la penetró, moviéndose más y más deprisa, en una intensidad incontrolable. La abrazó en pleno éxtasis. Cuando la soltó, Bella tuvo la impresión que cayó en el sol, que la consumía con su calor.

Ella despertó de repente, en el instante en que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Se cubrió con la sábana cuando Giana apareció, cargando una bandeja.

— Buongiorno, signora.

— Buongiorno. —Bella lanzó una mirada por el cuarto. El cuarto de Edward... La cama de Edward...

Giana abrió las cortinas y el sol penetró de lleno.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño, signora?

— No, gracias. —Bella se sentía fuera de lugar al haber sido sorprendida en territorio de Edward.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior la hizo atragantarse mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja. Espantada por haber dormido hasta tan tarde. Se sonrojó al descubrir una pequeña mancha roja en uno de sus senos, y concluyó que era el resultado de una noche de orgía amorosa. No te eludas, una voz le decía desde su interior; lo amaste, él tuvo sexo contigo...

Bella fue al cuarto de Edward sólo para conversar, y la conversación pareció haber sido olvidada muy deprisa. Sucumbió a sus brazos, los brazos de un arrogante siciliano.

Hacía cuatro años, cuando Edward le dijo que la amaba, una serie de sensaciones agradables brotaron de su pecho. Pero amar Edward Cullen no quería decir que no viera sus defectos.

Después de su partida a Hong Kong, durante cinco largos días, Edward no hizo ningún intento de entrar en contacto con ella. Nada de llamados. El teléfono de la oficina donde Bella trabajaba se quedó mudo de repente. Fue, para ella, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar. En el quinto día Bella recibió una carta urgente. Dimisión y rechazo combinadas.

Si, Edward dijo que la amaba, pero Bella no creía ahora que lo que él sintiera en esa ocasión fuera amor, sólo una atracción sexual, un intenso deseo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Bella se quedó con la mano tan trémula que tuvo que poner la taza de café en la bandeja. Edward llegó cerca de la cama y sonrió. No precisó decir una sola palabra para que ella sintiera deseos de tirarle la bandeja en la cara.

— Saqué la barricada de la puerta de tu cuarto —dijo socarronamente. — ¡Estás linda!

¿Linda?, Bella pensó. Con el cabello enredado, restos de pintura en su rostro, probablemente la sombra de ojos borrada, marcas de dientes en lugares íntimos, ¿cómo podría estar linda? Se encogió toda, reflexionando sobre su debilidad en la víspera. Fue su noche de bodas, sin duda, pero, consumar un casamiento era una cosa; tirarse de cuerpo y alma a una orgía, era otra bien diferente.

Miró a Edward y vio que él sonreía. Naturalmente que no estaba atormentado; al contrario, parecía muy contento. Si hubiese llevado una botella de champagne al cuarto, Bella no se habría sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —ella preguntó, llena de sospechas.

— ¿Quieres una respuesta honesta?

— Ayer, la única cosa con la cual no me amenazaste fue encerrarme en un calabozo.

— Nunca se me dio bien el celibato. ¿Por qué encerrarte? —él la miró con evidente satisfacción.

Bella bebió el resto de café, en un intento de calmarse. Estaba casada, pero no se sentía como tal. Recordó que tiró lejos la alianza, y no tenía el mínimo deseo de buscarla. Era un símbolo sin sentido, pues no existía una relación matrimonial entre ambos.

La única razón que llevó a Edward al casamiento fue estar con su hija. Y, considerándose que él había sido honesto desde el principio, ¿por qué se casó ella? ¿Tenía esperanzas de que todo se arreglara?

¿No fue, acaso, el comportamiento de Edward un aviso de lo que vendría después? Apenas la deseaba, se interesaba por ella solamente en el terreno sexual.

En fin, él consiguió a Nessi y la madre de Nessi venía en el paquete. Para Edward ella tenía menos valor que una amante, y valor ninguno como esposa. La imaginaba ávida de dinero. ¿No era así que funcionaba el temperamento latino? En cuanto a Bella, al compartir la cama con él, perdió el respeto en si misma.

— Creo que no has sido amante de Diego —Edward dijo de repente, como si mencionase algo sin importancia; los ojos de reflejos dorados fijos en ella expresaban un deje de gratitud. — Cualquiera que haya sido tu noviazgo con el muchacho, sé que no durmieron juntos.

Llamas de odio colorearon las mejillas de Bella. Entonces, Edward finalmente le creyó algo. Pero muy poco, y demasiado tarde.

¡Ella insistió tanto en aquello! Debería, eso si, haberlo dejado sufrir con la sospecha.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría pasar el día? —Edward le preguntó.

— Me gustaría meterme en una bolsa y saltar de lo alto de un acantilado.

— No le encuentro la más mínima gracia.

— No estoy intentando ser graciosa. Me siento... —Bella tragó. — ¡Me siento usada, lastimada, y amargada!

Irritada, salió de la cama y se fue a su cuarto.

— ¿Bella...?

— Déjame en paz.

Bueno, su paciencia se agotó, Bella se decía a si misma. Casarse no quería decir que tenía que ser una alfombra a los pies de su marido. Si Edward se casó por causa de Nessi, todo bien. Pero ella no sería la esposa ideal. ¿Por qué habría de consentir ser humillada? Estaba cansada de ser acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Edward destruyó la evidencia. ¿Cómo podría probar su inocencia ahora? Él se rehusaba a oírla.

Bella descendió una hora más tarde, de bermudas y camiseta. Manifestó deseo de recorrer el castillo, y Cayo se apuró a acompañarla. Con Giana traduciendo de la mejor manera posible, Bella comenzó a aprender italiano. Y la encontró una experiencia agradable.

— Entonces, ¿es aquí que estás? —la conversación animada se transformó en un silencio cortado. Los ojos chocolates se oscurecieron cuando Bella vio a Edward parado en la puerta.

— Estoy haciendo un tour por el castillo —dijo.

— Yo planeaba mostrarte todo.

— Como ves, no va a ser necesario —Bella respondió.

Sus acompañantes desaparecieron como nieve en verano, dejando detrás de si una tensión eléctrica en el aire.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Edward le preguntó.

— Bueno, pienso en no continuar siendo tu esposa. Y déjame decirte: 24 horas fueron más que suficientes para tomar esa decisión. No puedo cambiar tu punto de vista sobre mí, pero, lo mejor de todo eso, es que ahora no me importa ya. No me interesa lo que piensas. ¡Tampoco me interesa donde vas!

— No voy a ninguna parte...

— Oh, espero que cambies de idea. Siéntete libre. No me considero casada contigo.

— No seas ridícula, cara.

— No estoy siendo ridícula. Por el contrario, con gran generosidad de espíritu, decidí darte una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Decidiste darme una segunda oportunidad? —Edward susurró.

— Si. Estropeaste todo en una única noche. Y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer de nuestro matrimonio una verdadera unión. No me sentía preparada a ser recibida con una serie de amenazas y venganzas tuyas...

— ¿Mis qué? —Edward gritó.

— ¡Odio tu atrevimiento! ¡No desearía tu precioso perdón mismo estando al borde de la muerte! Y si tú estuvieras muriéndote, acostado ahí en el piso, ¡no tendrías mi perdón por lo que me haces!

Edward cayó en una carcajada.

Y eso fue como tirar un fósforo encendido en un montón de pólvora. Bella se inflamó. Levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero Edward le tomó la muñeca en el aire. Con los dientes apretados, ella intentó darle puntapiés para que la soltara.

Edward soltó su y la cargó.

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —ella ordenó.

Edward sonreía, divertido. Y dijo:

— Estoy actuando en legítima defensa.

La carismática sonrisa de él hizo a Bella pasar del odio a la completa perplejidad. Si estuviese de pie en el piso, se habría caído, tal era su aturdimiento. Y, mientras luchaba contra esa alarmante realidad, Edward la irguió más alto aún y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —repitió, con mucho menos volumen ahora.

— Siento un violento deseo de besarte —Edward susurró con una voz ronca que provocó escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda de ella.

— Olv... olvídalo.

En franco desacuerdo, Edward la acomodó mejor colocando los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndola de las nalgas. La besó entonces. Bella se estremeció, luchando contra el poder de Edward para hacer que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrase, y horrorizada por corresponder a aquella pasión.

Desilusionada, ardiendo en deseo, lágrimas de repente escurrieron por sus mejillas. Despreció su debilidad, se despreció por no haber intentado evitarlo. Al final, ¡permitió que Edward llegase al punto en que en llegó!

Abruptamente, él la colocó en el piso.

— ¿Bella? —Edward parecía aturdido.

Ella enjuagó sus lágrimas con una mano nerviosa y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

— Te detesto —susurró.

Mentía.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO MERESCO REVIEWS? JAJAJAJA NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES Y MAÑANA SUBO EL FINAL DE LA NOVIA EMBARAZADA..


	6. Chapter 6

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**CAPITULO VI**

**

* * *

**

Bella apreciaba el valle, sentada en un banco de hierro a la sombra de una enorme haya. Cerca del castillo, el paisaje era lindo. Había árboles frondosos, olivos, naranjos, limoneros. Dos cabras, del otro lado de la carretera, quebraron el silencio del lugar algunos minutos. Bella suspiró, maravillada con la belleza del tranquilo escenario, pero más perturbada que nunca con sus enmarañados pensamientos.

No vio más a Edward desde la víspera. La dejó sola. Ella pidió la cena en el cuarto, y se quedó despierta hasta después de medianoche, reflexionando en su humillante realidad que, aún luchando contra Edward, prefería estar con él que sin él. Y se avergonzaba de esa dura realidad.

Un ruido suave de pasos la hizo girar la cabeza. Era Edward, a algunos metros de distancia. Sus cabellos Cobrizos brillaban a la luz del sol. Bella se puso tensa, sorprendida por que la encontrara.

— Ese era el lugar favorito de mi bisabuela —Edward comentó. — Ella murió cuando yo tenía 13 años. Durante mucho tiempo, después de su muerte, venía aquí para sentirme más cerca de ella. Y tenía la impresión que la veía sentada en ese mismo banco, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Era una mujer inteligente, muy perspicaz.

— Nunca me hablas sobre tu familia... —Bella susurró.

— Mi bisabuela era la persona más importante de toda la familia —Edward prosiguió. — Después que mis abuelos murieron en un accidente de tren, ella crió a mi padre. Él se casó con una joven de 21 años. Fui el primero en nacer, después vino James. Mis padres vivieron siempre juntos, pero fue un matrimonio infeliz.

Bella lo miró, pasmada. Recordó que Edward le dijo que Nessi merecía lo mejor que él le pudiese dar, como sus padres habían hecho con sus hijos.

Edward dio un suspiro y agregó:

— Créeme ó no, pero no deseo un matrimonio infeliz, por el bien de Nessi. No se puede engañar a una criatura. Nessi sentiría la falta de calor humano entre nosotros, percibiría la incompatibilidad, estaría consiente del silencio...

Bella inclinó la cabeza. Tensa, pensaba adonde aquella conversación los llevaría. ¿Creería Edward que el matrimonio fue una mala idea? ¿Demasiado precipitado?

— ¿Piensas que nos equivocamos en casarnos? —preguntó.

— No... —el silencio que reinó fue preocupante. — Si alguien se equivocó, ese fui yo —insistió. — Tal vez esto no sea consuelo, cara, pero nunca fui, con ninguna otra mujer, como soy contigo. Años atrás me enamoré como un adolescente. Tal vez ahora esté intentando volver a escribir esa misma página de la historia...

— Creo que si —Bella concordó, sorprendida con la confesión espontánea de Edward. Cualquiera que fuesen las sospechas de él, y aunque no la amase de verdad, sufrió y fue humillado en el pasado. Y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para librarlo de esos recuerdos desagradables. Esos mismos recuerdos estarían para siempre entre ambos.

— Con todo, cuando hicimos el amor ayer, cara, mirándonos directamente a los ojos, constaté que reaccionas a mis caricias como años atrás, aún siendo yo un no deseado y peligroso eco del pasado.

— Yo...

— Si hubieses confesado lo que hiciste, me habría comportado de manera diferente —Edward enfatizó. Pero, viendo que Bella se preparaba para protestar, dijo: — No quiero hablar sobre el asunto una vez más.

— Pero...

— Deja el pasado en paz. ¿Quién soy yo para criticar ese tipo de cosa? Nací en cuna de oro, tuve dinero toda mi vida. Siempre hice lo que quise, encontrándolo natural. Puedo entender que hayas sido tentada...

— Pero yo...

— Dio, ¿será que no hay cosas más importantes para conversar? —Edward la interrumpió. — ¿No ves que ese asunto nos separa más y más? Para mí, descubrir la existencia de Nessi fue emocionante...

— Debería habértelo contado todo cuando nació. —Bella reconoció que se equivocó.

— Me gustaría haberlo sabido desde el principio. Pero ahora que me recuperé de la sorpresa, estoy muy contento y agradecido de que ella exista. Y te pido disculpas por las acusaciones que hice, cara. Quise ofenderte por haber guardado ese secreto. Y ahora me arrepiento.

— Actué de la manera que creí más prudente —Bella explicó.

— Entiendo. Pero espero también que entiendas porqué me irrité tanto. Primero fue Diego intentando ajustar cuentas conmigo, después tu hermana portándose como si yo fuese un maníaco, y, enseguida... venida no sé de donde... ¡Nessi surgió! Quedé furioso contigo. Encontré mejor ignorarte y concentrarme en Nessi, que intentar sacar adelante nuestro matrimonio por causa de tu actitud inconsecuente.

Bella reconoció el esfuerzo que Edward hizo para controlarse. Debía haber estado furioso, tanto como ella en la víspera. ¡Y ella no se controló! Con todo, su explosión pareció haber surtido efecto, pues Edward resolvió entrar en razones.

Pero... ¿no estaría pensando sólo en Nessi? Al recordar su propia infancia, concluyó que tal vez estuvo criando una idéntica situación para su hija.

— No teníamos ninguna privacidad en casa del Viejo Whitlock—él agregó.

A pesar que Edward dijo eso, Bella sabía que ambos siempre habían evitado estar solos. Por orgullo y venganza ella huyó de una confrontación directa. Quiso que Edward sufriese. No en tanto, se dio cuenta que sufrió también, y sufría aún, más que él.

— Dio mio, lo que está pasando entre nosotros ahora, no tiene nada que ver con el castillo. No somos recién casados comunes. —Edward sonrió irónicamente. — Pero tampoco precisamos quedarnos aquí. Tengo una casa en la playa, por si quieres ir a otro lugar.

Concesiones, pensó ella. Sin razón plausible, él resolvió poner de lado el deseo de castigarla. Al final concluyó que no podría castigarla sin lastimar a Nessi. Así sería siempre un matrimonio de conveniencia, ese matrimonio que ella creyó era fácil de aceptar, Bella se dijo a si misma, con una sensación de agonía.

— ¿Bella...? ¿Qué te parece la idea de la casa en la playa?

— Como quieras —respondió, con indiferencia visible.

— Es... linda. —Bella miraba la alianza, llena de brillantes. Pero la veía más como una cuerda con la cual le gustaría apretar el cuello de Edward. Sus recuerdos fueron tan enervantes que la colocó de nuevo dentro del estuche. Joya de Cartier, notó, sin sorpresa ni placer. Nada de poco valor, esta vez... pero aún un símbolo vacío, pensó.

— Póntela en el dedo —sugirió Edward.

— Más tarde.

Bella tiró el estuche en su cartera, y lo pondría luego en la gaveta, junto con los otros regalos. No quería usar nada que él le diera. Edward con certeza creía que la haría feliz si la llenase de joyas. Ya le comprara un fabuloso reloj de oro y una pulsera de esmeraldas y brillantes... ¡eso sin hablar del horroroso pez dentro de un acuario!

Jake, el nombre con que bautizara al pez, fue el resultado de una prueba de Bella para testear si su marido de hecho compraría cualquier cosa que ella admirase. En la víspera, fingió apreciar el pez en una tienda, sólo para ver hasta donde iba la política actual de Edward, en aprovecharse de todas las oportunidades para satisfacerla.

Él palideció, pero compró el pez, por un precio ridículamente alto. Y, para agradarla aún más, dijo que Jake era lindo, una rareza.

Hacía diez días ya que Edward le dijo, sin mucho tacto, que no eran recién casados comunes. De hecho, no lo eran, Bella pensaba con tristeza. Y, lejos de ser un viaje pintoresco, fue el que hicieron por toda Sicilia. De mañana a la noche, con un marido incansable a su lado, ella visitó ruinas, castillos y catedrales. Habían pasado ya varios días en la lujosa casa de la playa. De noche, generalmente salían a cenar. La conversación era siempre sobre Nessi. Volvían de madrugada y... dormían en camas separadas.

— Me gustaría mucho que usaras la alianza —le dijo cierta vez. Comenzaba a irritarse con la obstinación de Bella.

Había días que ya no se enojaba con su mujer. Pero se veía que hacía un inmenso esfuerzo en mostrarse civilizado y encantador. La trataba con consideración. Con todo, parecía un león enjaulado debajo de aquella capa de dulzura. Y, a pesar del trato, Bella se sentía cada día más deprimida. Se convenció que Edward se aburría con su compañía. No se podía negar que hacía de todo para que fueran un matrimonio feliz, por el bien de Nessi.

— Bella...

— No quiero usar la alianza.

Edward no respondió. Llamó al mozo y pidió la cuenta. Se levantó y salió del restaurante. Bella lo siguió.

— ¿Algo mal? —él preguntó.

— ¡Nada!

— Creo que es hora de que conozcas algunos de mis amigos. Sería extraño no visitarlos cuando estamos tan cerca de su casa. Garanto que tendremos una tarde agradable con Jane y su hermano. Tanya es una actriz, y Eleazar un director de producción.

La casa de los Denali, también en la playa, era cinematográfica. Tenía aspecto palaciego, con muebles dorados y pilares de mármol.

Apenas entraron en el enorme zaguán, una linda morena, alta, con cabellos hasta la cintura, enrulados, apareció.

Usaba un mini-vestido imitando piel de onza.

Ella fue al encuentro de ambos y cayó en los brazos de Edward, besándolo en la boca, y con pasión.

— Franca... —Edward rumió. Pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo para librarse de la mujer semi desnuda, su vecina, según dijo.

Tanya inició una conversación en italiano, pasó el brazo alrededor de él y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Edward miró para atrás, llamando la atención de Tanya hacia la presencia de Bella.

— Tina precisa antes refrescarse en el vestuario, creo —Tanya dijo en un inglés perfecto, la mirada fija en la vestimenta modesta de Bella, como si mirase una empleada.

— Mi nombre es Bella, no Tina —Bella la corrigió, con las mejillas prendiéndose fuego.

Pero Tanya ya le dio la espalda, siguiendo con Edward y diciendo, en un susurro que podría ser oído a leguas de distancia:

— ¡Como las inglesas se visten mal! ¿De dónde desenterraste esa?

Bella temblaba de rabia y humillación cuando una empleada le indicó donde quedaba el vestuario. Casi no podía creer que Edward la dejara allí sola, sin si quiera presentarla como su esposa.

Se miró al espejo. Su viejo vestido de lino estaba arrugado, parecía un trapo. Se convenció que, no usar la ropa que Edward le comprara, fue una actitud infantil. Tal vez él sintiera tanta vergüenza de ella que prefirió no presentarla como su esposa.

Ella precisaba ahora encontrar el camino al lugar donde todos se encontraban. Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, fue a parar a un jardín donde había una inmensa piscina y una vista sensacional. Tres mujeres jóvenes, de topless, estaban al borde de la piscina.

Edward se sentaba en una mesa, al lado de Tanya, y con muchos otros hombres. Viéndola Tanya la llamó, yendo a su encuentro.

— Tina... déjame mostrarte donde puedes encontrar una malla.

— Mi nombre es Bella.

— Cualquiera que sea tu nombre, ¿eres la secretaria de Edward ó algo parecido?

— Se equivocó.

— ¿Una pariente?

— No, nosotros somos...

— ¿Él es tu...?

— ¿Cómo? —Bella quedó horrorizada con la deducción de Tanya.

— Voy a llamar un auto inmediatamente para que te vayas de aquí ya —dijo Tanya, con una sonrisa de odio reprimido. — Edward es mío.

— No concuerdo.

Tanya la llamó algo en italiano, que Bella no entendió. Se rió enseguida y dijo:

— En ese caso quédate, para verme en acción. —Tanya la desafió.

— Casi no puedo esperar.

— Edward es una leyenda viva debajo de las sábanas. Oí decir que tiene la energía de un animal, en la cama. Y no voy a permitir competiciones.

Con esas palabras, Tanya se fue.

Una retirada teatral, Bella pensó, aliviada por constatar que aparentemente Tanya aún no probó los legendarios atributos de Edwarde en la cama.

A pesar de estar furiosa, Mirella fue al vestuario y salió con un biquini negro, desesperada como estaba por librarse del viejo vestido de lino arrugado.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —fue una voz masculina. Un hombre la tomó de la muñeca cuando ella pasó cerca de una de las mesas.

— Soy tu anfitrión, Eleazar Denali... y, al contrario que mi hermana, adoro a las mujeres inglesas. —le besó la muñeca.

Sin saber que actitud tomar, Bella sonrió. Eleazar la hizo sentarse en una silla, a su lado.

— ¿Estás enamorada de Edward? —preguntó.

— Métete en tus asuntos —Bella respondió, mirando a Edward que estaba cerca de Tanya, en una conversación animada.

— Apuesto que estás loca por él —Eleazar declaró. —Que pérdida de tiempo, cara. Edward no es un hombre confiable en el campo del amor. Tiene una mujer hoy, otra mañana. Ninguna lo retiene. Es un amante profesional.

— ¿Por qué lo conoces tan bien? —Bella estaba tensa.

— Fuimos juntos a la escuela. Una infinidad de mujeres lloró en mis hombros por su causa.

— Yo no estoy llorando.

— Pero vas a llorar. Tanya, mi hermana, anda detrás de Edward hace tiempo, y no acepta mis consejos. Va a sufrir mucho, garanto.

— Probablemente. —Bella creyó que Tanya había mandado a su hermano a entretenerla, a fin que estuviese lejos de Edward. ¡No es que él estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo para alejarse de la linda morena!

— Edward no es hombre de casarse —Eleazar insistía.

— Si lo es, pues se casó conmigo. Nos casamos hace diez días. Pregúntale a tu amigo, si no me crees.

— Entonces, ¿por qué se divierte él ahora con mi hermana, si están casados?

— Tal vez sea más interesante preguntarle a tu hermana.

Eleazar le tomó la mano de nuevo, dio una carcajada, dijo:

— Es un placer conocerte, signora Cullen. ¡Debes estar jugando conmigo! Pero, de cualquier modo, no le digas a Tanya. Puede tener una crisis de histeria.

Diciendo eso, Eleazar comenzó a besarle los dedos, uno a uno.

Largando abruptamente las manos de Tanya, Edward fue cerca de Eleazar, empujando las mesas que encontraba por el camino. Todos dejaron de hablar, esperando ver lo que pasaría.

Eleazar levantó la cabeza, con aire divertido.

— ¡Entonces! —exclamó. — ¡Un marido terriblemente celoso aparece ahora! ¡Dio mio! Edward Cullen , ¿es posible que sientas tantos celos al punto de hacer una escena de esas en público? No me vas a golpear, ¿ó si? Soy tu mejor amigo.

Y Eleazar tuvo razón. Edward no lo golpeó, pero lo tiró a la piscina.

Alguien dio un grito. Paralizada, Bella miró a Eleazar Denali en el agua, ella en verdadero estado de shock.

— Vamos a casa —Edward rumió, agarrando el brazo de su mujer y haciéndola levantarse de la silla.

— Preciso recoger... mi ropa...

Pero Edward no la escuchaba. La cargó en brazos y atravesó el recinto de la piscina, dejando tras de si un silencio cargado.

— ¡Edward! —Bella gritó, golpeándolo en la espalda. Con el movimiento, los breteles del biquini se soltaron y ella intentó cubrir sus senos.

El Ferrari siguió por la carretera como un rayo, los neumáticos chillando en cada curva. Celos, Bella se decía a si misma. Su marido no admitía que cualquier otro hombre le hiciese la corte. Puros celos.

Si, él sintió celos de Diego. Sintió celos de Emmett... Y la solución que encontró para resolver el problema fue enterrarla viva en una región remota en un valle de Sicilia, e impedirle volver a Inglaterra.

Sintió pena de él. Fue tan ciega, ¡tan aferrada a la certeza que ella no era importante para Edward! En realidad, Edward no quería perderla... Tenía miedo de perderla, y Bella sabía ahora, que las emociones que él intentaba controlar en ese momento, no tenían nada que ver con Nessi.

Pero, en ese caso, ¿cuáles serían sus planes al visitar a Tanya Denali? Eso no tenía sentido.

Bella sonrió. Bueno, de allí en adelante estaría segura que Edward nunca más la ignoraría en presencia de amigos, ni permitiría que otras mujeres coquetearan con él. Estaría ocupado cuidando de la mujer que consideraba ahora atractiva a los ojos de otros hombres.

Llegando a casa, aún cargándola, Edward subió al cuarto de ella, dejando a los empleados atónitos.

La tiró en la cama. Con los ojos despidiendo llamaradas, la previno con voz oscura:

— ¡Nunca más hagas eso!

El teléfono sonó. Él lo atendió y dio una carcajada forzada:

— Ciao, Eleazar —dijo, colocando el aparato.

Bella se sentó en la cama.

— Ojo por ojo —Edward susurró entre dientes. —Días atrás me mandaste a buscar otra mujer. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Que yo te mandé a qué? —Bella se puso pálida.

— Hoy quise hacer eso, para ver tu reacción.

Atónita, Bella recordó haberle dicho un día que procurase divertimento en otra parte. ¿Estaría entonces Edward intentando provocar sus celos, coqueteando con Tanya?

— Y sé que no te gustó, cara, no te gustó nada. Y las cosas iban bien hasta que Eleazar estropeó todo.

— Claro que Eleazar tenía que tomar una providencia. Al final, Tanya es su hermana.

—Eleazar sabía que no le pondría un dedo encima a Tanya. ¡Ella me persigue hace años! Nosotros hasta bromeamos con eso.

— ¿Bromeamos? —Bella repitió, no entendiendo más nada.

— Tanya es una adolescente con pretensiones de vampiresa de 30 años ó más.

— ¿Una adolescente? —Bella no conseguía creerlo. — ¿Tanya es una adolescente?

— Ella sólo tiene 19 años.

Diecinueve años... Bella no estuvo en condiciones de hablar durante algunos segundos.

— Pero tú estabas seguro que no imaginaría que Tanya tenía esa edad. Me llevaste a propósito, Edward Cullen. ¡Ahora me arrepiento de no haber tirado a aquella creída a la piscina!

— Ella es por lo menos 30 centímetros más alta, y mucho más pesada. Y yo tendría que tirarme a la piscina a salvarte, Bella mia. Pero, si no tengo libertad para buscar otras mujeres, ¿por qué motivo me dijiste que lo hiciera?

— Creí que no me habías creído... ¡te reíste!

— Tal vez... Pero no tuve deseos de reír cuando comenzaste a llorar en el instante en que intenté besarte... Te acuerdas, ¿no?

— ¿En serio...?

— Y sentí recelos de tocarte desde entonces. Dejaste bastante claro que no me querías.

Bella tuvo deseos de llorar. La verdad era que ambos estaban tan preocupados en esconderse detrás del orgullo, que rechazaban ceder un sólo milímetro. Pero, Edward últimamente cedió tanto... ella reconoció por primera vez. Entonces, ¿amar significaba dejar el orgullo de lado...?

— Durante diez largos y frustrados días fuiste indiferente a mis intentos de hacerte feliz —Edward se quejó.

Y era verdad, Bella reconocía. Como una criatura terca, levantó una barrera entre los dos, rehusando aceptar toda y cualquier aproximación.

— No sé más que hacer para agradarte —agregó.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Siempre te amé —susurró. — Pero no sabía como acabar con mi obstinación y...

— Dilo de nuevo —Edward pidió.

— Fue lo que oíste. Siempre te amé.

Él se inclinó y le tomó las manos. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, controlando las lágrimas. ¡Era tan bueno tener las manos de Edward entre las suyas! Ella tragó en seco. Sólo ahora reconocía que no se escondió exactamente detrás del orgullo. Se escondió detrás del pavor de ser lastimada de nuevo. Y, cuando se tiene miedo, no es posible ser generosa.

— Pero tú no crees nada de lo que te digo —ella le recordó.

— Estoy aprendiendo a creer, cara.

— ¿Crees que Eleazar te va a perdonar?

—Si, él tiene espíritu deportivo. Pero le debo un biquini Armani.

— El estaba apenas... bromeando conmigo —Bella intentaba disculpar la actitud de Eleazar.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero, después de estos últimos días... de la tensión por la que pasé... —Edward suspiró. — Exploté.

Bella miró las manos que la sostenían, y una intensa ola de amor la invadió. Creyó que no importaba que Edward no la amase. No importaba que lo único que los unía era el sexo y la hija de ambos. Había muchas tonalidades entre el blanco y el negro; ella podría aceptar el gris, y sacar el mejor provecho de eso. Sin Edward, su vida sería vacía.

— Déjame contarte sobre Diego —Bella sugirió, intentando alejar los fantasmas para siempre.

— No, no quiero hablar del pasado.

— Pero...

Edward colocó un dedo en sus labios.

— ¡No! —repitió con firmeza. — Quédate esta noche conmigo.

— Pero son sólo las cuatro de la tarde.

— Estoy haciendo mi reserva con anticipación. —él rió.

— Tenemos que telefonear a Nessi, Edward

— Estaremos con ella mañana —declaró, levantándola parcialmente de la cama y abrazándola con fuerza.

Rozó su boca muy suavemente en los labios entreabiertos de ella. Bella dejó de respirar y su corazón palpitó con violencia. Acarició la espalda de músculos duros de su marido. Con los movimientos de ambos, el periódico que estaba sobre la cama cayó al piso. Edward lo recogió y se puso tenso de repente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Bella indagó.

Con el periódico aún en las manos, dijo:

— Madre de Dio...

— ¿Qué pasó? —Bella insistió.

— ¿Viste esto? —preguntó, apuntando una noticia.

— ¿Si vi qué?

— Mira la foto de Black.

— ¿Pero quién es Black? —Bella no entendía nada.

— Es el corredor que usaste años atrás. ¡Está preso por fraude!

— ¿Black es el corredor que yo... qué? —Bella intentaba juntar las palabras.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Edward la miró, aterrado. — ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Black está siendo investigado! La policía investigará todos los documentos que él tenga y lo procesará, ¡como también procesará a las personas con quien Black hizo negocios ilícitos!

— Pero... pero... yo no... —ella tartamudeó.

— Bella, —Edward le apretó la mano — precisas enfrentar la realidad tarde ó temprano. Sugiero que lo hagas ahora... Aunque, por primera vez en mi vida, no estoy seguro si la honestidad es la mejor salida.

* * *

**JAJAJA NECIO EDWARD…. QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA.. NOS VEMOS.. LUEG**O


	7. Chapter 7

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7**

— Espero no arrepentirme después de lo que estamos haciendo ahora —dijo Edward, cuando el avión aterrizó. — Pienso que no es una buena idea que vengas a Londres justamente ahora.

Bella no emitió opinión. No durmió un minuto anoche, pues Edward la redujo a un estado de mudo terror. Estar convencida de su propia inocencia era una cosa, pero con un marido totalmente convencido de su culpabilidad, era algo bien diferente. Después de varias opiniones contradictorias, Edward llegara a la conclusión que ella nunca más debería poner los pies en Inglaterra.

No dejaba de ser un consuelo, aunque pequeño, el hecho que ese marido estuviera preparado para pasar el resto de su vida ayudándola a escapar de las garras de la policía. Antes Edward encontró interesante que ella confesara detalladamente todo, pero después decidió que no había probabilidad de conseguir un juicio justo, estando ella casada con un millonario. ¿Que jurado sería condescendiente con mujer rica?

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Justamente ahora que su vida comenzaba a mejorar, estallaba esa bomba: su supuesto fraude. Pero, si Edward, ni por un segundo, creía en su inocencia, ¿cómo lo haría la policía?

Pero, ¿quién la acusó? ¿Y por qué?

Bella estaba tan cansada que, al entrar en el coche, recostó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

— No voy a dejar que pases por todo esto —dijo Edward, sosteniéndole la mano.

— ¿Y qué vas...?

— No podemos vivir con una espada sobre la cabeza. Prefiero encarar el peligro de frente que quedarme con esa expectativa terrible. Diré a las autoridades que yo planeé el fraude y que tú actuaste bajo mis instrucciones.

— ¡Nadie va... a creer eso!

— ¿Por qué no? Ser rico no quiere decir que no se sea ambicioso. Y, una empleada enamorada de su patrón, haría lo que él le mandase. Más aún, tú declararías que no sabías que estabas haciendo algo equivocado. No puedes, por lo tanto, ser forzada a deponer en mi contra.

— No es justo que asumas la culpa de algo que no hiciste —Bella protestó enérgicamente.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Edward no era del tipo de hacer sacrificios; jamás sería el mártir de causas ajenas. Y, la mayor ironía de todo, era que él nunca cometería un crimen de aquella naturaleza. Bella quedó conmovida por el modo como su marido quería actuar en su favor. Y eso sin creer que ella era inocente.

— Nessi puede vivir sin mí durante algún tiempo, pero no sin su madre —agregó. — En ese medio tiempo... hasta el juicio, puedes quedar embarazada...

— ¿Embarazada? —Bella repitió, incrédula. — Pero, embarazada ó no, no permitiré que hagas eso.

— Eres mi mujer y...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— ¡Todo! —Edward la encaró con mirada enamorada.

¿Sería aquello amor?, Bella se preguntaba. ¿Ó quería protegerla por causa de Nessi?

— No, definitivamente no puede hacer eso —Bella insistió.

— Bella... bella mia, reflexiona un poco. —con el pulgar Edward contorneó sus labios.

Sin prevenirla, dijo algo al chofer.

— ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —ella preguntó.

— Nos llevará más de una hora llegar a mi casa... Entonces...

Minutos después estacionaban en la puerta de un lujoso y conocido hotel. Diez minutos más tarde entraban en un cuarto ricamente amueblado.

— ¡Pero esto es una locura! —Bella protestó.

— ¡Todo lo que hago contigo es una locura! —susurró, abrazándola.

Enseguida la besó. Se desnudó apresuradamente. Con un rezongo de frustración, dijo:

— ¡Algún día espero hacer esto con control y fineza!

— ¡Pero no hoy!

— No, no hoy —concordó, empujando con impaciencia el cierre del vestido elegante de Bella.

El vestido cayó al piso y Edward admiró la lencería de satín y encaje que ella usaba.

— ¡Dio!... ¡Que buen gusto tengo! —exclamó.

Bella se sonrojó.

— ¿Hiciste las compras personalmente?

— Si... No tenía otra cosa que hacer en los días que precedieron a nuestro casamiento.

Edward la besó de nuevo y la condujo a la cama. Una llama abrasadora fuera de control no podría ser más peligrosa que la repentina y ardiente conexión íntima que explotó entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Bella se contorneó bajo el de él, en desesperación para alcanzar la satisfacción que solamente Edward le podría dar. Le agarró el cabello, arqueó el cuerpo, y gimió cuando la penetró con vigor.

— ¡Nadie te va a arrancar de mi lado! —Edward susurró con voz ronca. — ¡Nadie!

Y, después de eso, no hubo nada más a no ser el intenso calor que la condujo a las alturas, para enseguida transportarla de regreso al valle de los gemidos de placer, resultado de la satisfacción completa.

— Somos locos por hacer esto en medio de una crisis —Edward comentó mucho tiempo después, con Bella aún en sus brazos, saciada, deseando nunca, nunca más salir de allí. — Pero, aunque sea sólo por algunas horas, no quiero que nada ni nadie interfiera.

Bella volvió al coche como una mujer renovada. Se sentía mejor, más fuerte, liberada de sus pavores. Era una sensación maravillosa. Pero tenía menos miedo de la policía que de perder a Edward.

Claro que no lo dejaría tomar su lugar, pero, sólo el hecho de constatar que su marido se preocupaba por ella, la dejaba muy feliz. Ni sería necesario que fuesen pronunciadas palabras de amor. Toda la emoción, que Edward luchara por esconder, fue expresada en el acto de amor. Esta vez no había sido sólo sexo. Las barreras desaparecieron. Edward era suyo, exactamente como siempre deseó. Y, con esa certeza, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, se decía a si misma.

Llegaron a la casa.

— Preciso hacer algunas llamados —Edward dijo ni bien bajaron del coche. — Enseguida iremos a buscar a Nessi. Ustedes dos volverán a Sicilia mañana en la mañana y yo me presentaré ante las autoridades para...

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Bella protestó.

— Es importante que yo vaya antes que ellos vengan por ti. Seguro que Black está siendo investigado hace meses.

— No voy a volver a Sicilia —Bella declaró. — Iré a la policía. No quiero verte involucrado...

La protesta de Bella fue interrumpida cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del coche.

Cuando entraron al hall se toparon con una señora de cierta edad, de cabello rubio ceniza, elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora? —ella le preguntó a Edward, pareciendo muy irritada. — Sé que llegaste a Londres hace cinco horas ya.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Edward preguntó.

— Tu hermano está preso —la mujer respondió, sollozando.

— ¿Di che cosa parli? —Edward indagó.

— Inglés, Edward—la mujer lo reprendió, hablando un inglés perfecto.

— Sì mamma... inglés —respondió. — Pero dime, ¿qué hizo James ahora? ¿Otro accidente de coche? Espero que no haya heridos...

— La cosa es mucho más grave.

— Bella... permíteme que te presente a mi madre, Victoria Cullen —dijo Edward.

— ¿Oíste lo que dije? —Victoria le gritó a su hijo, sin interés alguno por la nueva nuera.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, si dejar a madre e hijo solos, ó continuar presente. Pero se preguntó porqué motivo Edward nunca mencionó que su madre era inglesa y no italiana.

* * *

**LO SIENTO MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO… PERO AHÍ ESTA SOLO UN CAPITULO MAS Y EL FINAL NIÑAS.. NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA… BESOS….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Traición cruel.**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**capitulo VIII**

* * *

— James está preso por fraude.

— ¿Fraude? —Edward repitió, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

— Él tenía un socio que está preso desde anoche por fraude. James fue apresado esta mañana bien temprano, en el aeropuerto.

Bella quedó paralizada como una estatua. Su mente trabajó a una velocidad supersónica.

— ¿Quieres decir que James está involucrado con Black, Mamma?

— Terriblemente involucrado. —Victoria se sentó en un sillón, exhausta. — Me fue a ver antes de ir al aeropuerto. Estaba aterrado. Me contó todo.

— ¿Y todo incluye... negocios internos? —Edward interrogó prontamente. Bella lo miró, pero no consiguió leer nada en su expresión.

— Eso sería lo de menos —Victoria continuó, con voz llorosa. —Tuvo que ver en varias transacciones deshonestas en lo referente a compañías de seguro. Black era el principal agente de negocios, y James actuaba en segundo plano, encargándose de las finanzas, haciendo contactos... Pero no precisas preocuparte...

— ¿Cómo no me preocupo? ¡Mamma, si supieras...!

— ¡James no involucró a Industrias Cullen —Victoria se apresuró en aclarar.

— Yo lo saqué de la directiva hace tres años... ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero, ¿cómo pudo James hacer eso?

— Tú lo humillaste —Victoria condenaba a su hijo mayor, como si la culpa fuese de él.

— James ya estaba involucrado hasta el cuello en negocios ilícitos, ¿no?

— Si. Pero eso no importa ahora, Edward Mejor que llegaste a Londres. Tu abogado está en la policía con James, me encargaré del encuentro. Trata de poner a tu hermano en libertad bajo fianza...

— El sistema legal es muy diferente aquí, Mamma. Y, si la policía lo encontró en el aeropuerto, estará bajo custodia. James huiría si tuviese la oportunidad...

— Edward... ¿qué te pasa? Estamos hablando de tu hermano. Él precisa ayuda.

Bella sentía las piernas debilitarse. En estado de shock, se sentó y se quedó mirando la alfombra. Sólo podía haber sido James el causante de todo, años atrás. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le haría? ¿Para esconder sus faltas? ¿Por miedo de que Edward sospechase algo?

Ó tal vez el motivo fuese más personal. Repetidas veces rechazó cualquier aproximación. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

— James jamás desobedeció las leyes del país —Victoria dijo, intentando defender a su hijo.

— Pero mintió toda su vida.

— ¡Precisa tu ayuda y comprensión! No puedes darle la espalda, ¡es tu hermano!

— Mea culpa...

— Vamos, no comiences con el italiano otra vez, Edward.

— Es latín...

— Lo que sea, ¡te comportas siempre como extranjero en este país! Pareces tu padre. Tú y yo nunca nos entendimos bien... y ahora, mi querido James... —Victoria cayó en llanto.

Bella resolvió intervenir, y dijo a su marido:

— Edward, creo que deberías ir a la jefatura de policía.

— ¿Cómo me puedo disculpar contigo ahora, querida? ¿Por todo lo que pasó años atrás?

Bella percibió que Edward, como ella, encontró al fin una explicación al drama del pasado.

— La evidencia existente en los documentos que James me presentó para incriminarte, no tiene ya valor alguno para mí —agregó. — Tu firma, tu voz a través de conversaciones telefónicas, todo fue armado. Y las cintas con certeza montadas por profesionales en el asunto. Y los extractos bancarios... ¡Dio!

— Basta, Edward, ahora no, más tarde. Eso no es importante.

— ¿No es importante? —repitió, furioso.

— Haz antes lo que tu madre te pidió.

— Nessi nos espera.

— Yo iré a buscarla y la traeré, pero después de conversar un poco con tu madre. No puedo dejarla en este estado.

— Pero...

Bella lo empujó suavemente en dirección a la puerta, y dijo:

— Ve antes a ver lo que está pasando en la jefatura de policía.

— Tú no hiciste nada, querida. Y pensar que todo el tiempo yo... —murmuró, inconsolable.

— Ahora haz lo que tu madre te pidió —Bella insistía.

— Si...

— Tan sin emoción, tan rigurosamente dentro de la ley... —Victoria se quejó, ahora dirigiéndose a Bella. — ¿Cómo pude poner en el mundo un hijo así? ¡James es tan diferente!

Inconforme con la preferencia de la madre por un hijo como James, Bella fue a buscar un café.

La tarde se arrastró hasta que Victoria se quejó de dolor de cabeza, decidiendo acostarse. Bella resolvió ir a buscar a Nessi.

El trayecto hasta la casa del viejo Whitlock fue la primera oportunidad que tuvo para asimilar el devastador cambio de su matrimonio. Sonrió. Era como si un enorme peso cayese de su espalda. Edward sabía la verdad ahora, finalmente sabía la verdad.

Pero ella no lo culpaba por haberle creído a James. Familia era familia, en especial en el caso de Edward. Protegió a su hermano durante toda su vida. ¿Qué motivos tendría para no confiar en James?

Cuando Bella llegó a casa del viejo Whitlock, Nessi se tiró a sus brazos y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está papá?

— Vas a verlo luego. Iremos a Londres dentro de poco.

— ¡Genial! —Alice exclamó. Ella leía ávidamente en el periódico los detalles sobre el encarcelamiento de James. — Espero que todos reconozcan tu inocencia Bella. ¿Qué piensa Edward de todo esto?

— Está en estado de shock.

— Apuesto que si. —Alice suspiró. — La verdad siempre sale a la luz. Edward debe estarse sintiendo como si el techo se hubiese caído sobre su cabeza.

Bella y Nessi llegaron muy tarde a Londres. Nessi durmió en el coche y Bella la cargó hacia el cuarto. Descendió y se encontró a Victoria hablando por teléfono, enojada. Al ver a su nuera, dijo, colgando el aparato.

— No me quedaré aquí ni un segundo más. Voy al apartamento de James.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó Bella.

— Edward no está haciendo nada para ayudar a su hermano. —Victoria declaró, bastante irritada.

Bella intentó hacerla razonar, pero sin éxito.

Eran más de las once cuando Edward llegó. Estaba exhausto.

— Tu madre se fue —Bella le informó enseguida.

— Mejor así —Edward sacudió los hombros. — No voy a hacer milagros en favor de James. Tendrá que enfrentar una situación muy difícil, y dudo que se libre de la cárcel.

— ¿Lo viste?

— No. Con todo, James confesó a mi abogado lo que hizo años atrás y le pidió que me pasara la noticia. Al saber que nos habíamos casado, entró en pánico, creyendo que yo ya sabía de la falsificación de la evidencia. Confesó, creo, con la esperanza que sintiera pena de su problema.

Bella sonrió, una sonrisa nerviosa.

— En espacio de 48 horas —Edward prosiguió — él pagó a un especialista en falsificaciones para recrear tu firma, y contrató otro para montar la cinta. El diálogo entre tú y Black fue perfecto. Era tu voz. No es difícil hacer eso, hay imitadores de primera calidad. Después de haber conseguido todo, voló a Hong Kong para presentarme las pruebas.

— Yo no tenía idea que...

— Me pregunté muchas veces si yo había actuado de la manera correcta. James me informó que habías salido de vacaciones y yo no sabía como comunicarme.

— No tenía teléfono en casa, entiendo el problema. Pero estaba en la oficina... No salí de vacaciones ni nada parecido.

— Sé eso ahora, pero no lo sabía en aquel momento.

— ¿Por eso no me llamaste? —dijo Bella, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma, afirmando más que preguntando.

Ella recordó como sufría a la espera de aquel llamado. El silencio de Edward la atormentó, haciéndola sospechar que él lamentaba la breve intimidad compartida.

— James se arriesgó mucho. Si hubieras entrado en contacto conmigo, y contado...

— Jamás acusaría a tu hermano, sin...

— En Hong Kong, James me dijo que oyó una conversación telefónica tuya algunos días atrás, y concluyó que habías pasado información confidencial. Y me presentó las pruebas, como te dije. Te tenía en un pedestal, querida, te creía perfecta. Eras inteligente, sexy, en fin, poseías todas las cualidades que siempre deseé encontrar en una mujer. Quedé terriblemente enamorado. Era escéptico acerca de amor y el matrimonio. Mi madre se casó con mi padre por dinero. Él trabajó como un esclavo toda su vida para darle una existencia lujosa. De cuando en cuando ella tenía un amante. Por eso, cuando James me presentó los documentos, creí que yo era tan idiota y ciego como mi padre fue.

— Edward, yo no...

— Hey, lo primero que hice, fui volver a Londres y buscarte. No te encontré.

— Lo que me hizo, a tus ojos, aún más culpable, ¿no?

— Me sentí culpable por haber odiado a James. Él y yo nunca nos llevamos muy buen, no teníamos nada en común, a pesar de la pequeña diferencia de edad. Pero, en aquellas circunstancias, creí que me estaba ayudando.

— Eso de no querer al hermano pasa en muchas familias —susurró Bella.

— James fue un bebé enfermo, mimado por mi madre. Siempre lo protegí cuando éramos niños. Pero, cuando creció, sólo dio problemas a Industrias Cullen. Y sé que James me odiaba y me envidiaba.

— Espero que ahora no sea más parte de la directiva de las Industrias.

— Lo saqué seis meses después de despedirte. Le creé una firma para que me dejase en paz. En cuanto a ti, cuando te encontré de nuevo, me porté como un animal. Tenía tanto miedo que me hicieras pasar por idiota una vez más, que perdí los estribos. Mi comportamiento fue tan condenable como el de James, y...

— Por favor, no digas eso. Nada de lo que hagas puede ser comparado al comportamiento del irresponsable de tu hermano.

— Actué como un maníaco. Te quería de regreso a cualquier precio. ¡Como siento haber destrozado tu vida!

— Fue James quién destrozó mi vida, no tú. Entiendo que las evidencias que tuviste en tus manos contra mí eran bastante convincentes...

— Eso no es disculpa. Todo lo que hice estuvo mal. ¡Imagino como debes haberte sentido al ser echada de Industrias Cullen inmediatamente después de la noche que pasamos juntos!

— Más ó menos de la misma manera que te sentiste cuando James te mostró los documentos. Me sentí destrozada.

— ¿Y cuándo descubriste que estabas embarazada? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

— Multiplica eso por diez.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con un asunto tan serio, querida?

— ¡Ya hace tanto tiempo! Y ahora sé que intentaste encontrarme, aún creyendo que te había traicionado.

— Pero cuéntame, querida, ¿cómo manejaste lo del embarazo?

Ella le contó los detalles, pero sin involucrarse mucho emocionalmente. Preferiría que Edward no le hubiese preguntado sobre eso, pues él ya estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando Bella terminó, Edward susurró:

— La cicatriz... ¿fue... en el parto de Nessi?

— Si.

— Cuéntame como pasó todo.

— ¿Por qué, Edward?

— Yo debía estar a tu lado. Podrías haber muerto.

— Que tontería. Es un procedimiento muy común. Ni siquiera precisé anestesia general.

— ¿Cómo?

— Estaba consiente cuando Nessi nació.

— ¿Consiente? Dio... pero eso es medieval.

Perturbado, Edward se desmayó, cayendo sobre la alfombra persa.

Bella deshizo el nudo de su corbata, desabotonó su saco. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Concluyó que Edward no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si estuviese presente en el nacimiento de Nessi.

**

* * *

**

**QUE LES PARECE EDWARD EL VALIENTE NIÑAS.. ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y NADA MAS FALTA EL EPILOGO…**

**MERESCO REVIEWS? BESOS!**


	9. EPILOGO

**TRAICION CRUEL**

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A: LYNNE GRAHAM**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ****STEPHANIE MEYER**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Despues Del desmayo de Edward.-

— Vamos a la cama, Edward —dijo Bella .

— Estoy bien.

— Pero no lo parece.

— Ya te dije, querida, estoy bien, y aún tenemos mucho que conversar.

— Mañana.

— No puedo esperar tanto —declaró. — ¿Dónde pusiste a Nessi?

Bella lo llevó al cuarto de su hija. En puntas de pie, Edward fue junto a la cama y murmuró:

— ¿Preguntó por mí?

— Claro.

— Nessi me da mucha alegría.

— Pero no será así, Edward, si la despiertas. Se pone de mal humor cuando la despiertan.

Salieron del cuarto y Edward comentó:

— Transformé nuestro matrimonio en una verdadera confusión...

— Lo intentaste... Y llegaste al ridículo máximo con Jake. (Jake es el pescado)

— ¿Jake? —él repitió.

— La cereza de la torta fue el pez. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu propósito de ser amable conmigo.

— ¿Tú...?

— Si. Creo que el día que pescaron a Jake deberían haberlo arrojado de vuelta al mar, ó comerlo. ¿Cómo osaste pensar que yo tenía tan mal gusto? Otra locura fue llevarme a casa de Tanya.

— Estaba poniéndome desesperado...

— Pero nunca te vi tan desesperado como cuando leíste en el periódico que Black había sido apresado. Ahí, en mi opinión, fue cuando perdiste todo el control.

Bella se dirigió al cuarto que eligió y preguntó:

— Bueno, ¿vienes ó no?

Edward titubeaba. No entendía porqué cuartos separados, ahora que ya se habían entendido. Pero resolvió ignorarlo y explicó:

— Si, quedé un tanto descontrolado cuando vi la noticia en el periódico.

— ¿Descontrolado? Edward, cuando aterrizamos en Londres, estabas aterrado, a punto de querer entregarte a la policía en mi lugar.

— Dio mio, no podría aceptar que fueras presa.

— ¡Fue una actitud tan maravillosa! ¡Tan cariñosa!

— ¿Cariñosa?

— Quedé emocionada. —Bella sonrió. — Solamente un hombre...

— ¡Solamente un hombre enamorado haría un papel tan idiota! Tienes motivo para reír.

— No me estoy riendo, Edward —Bella susurró, enojada porque malinterpretara el sentido de sus palabras. No quería de forma alguna lastimarlo.

— Siempre te amé, querida. Pero, creyendo que fuiste deshonesta, sólo querías mi dinero, y sabiendo que te interesabas por mí sexualmente, resolví quedarme con lo que podía. Pero me sentía inseguro muchas veces. Y, cuando eso pasaba, me desesperaba y hacía locuras.

— ¿Como escenas de celos?

— Si.

— No había necesidad de eso, pues tampoco nunca dejé de amarte.

— Pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

— Diego... Pensé...

— Ya te dije semanas atrás que nunca amé a Diego.

— Creí que no hablabas con sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres que escriba mi juramento con sangre y lo mande encuadrar?

— ¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que te hice? Pensé que Ese hombre...

— ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de hablar de el? —Bella lo interrumpió, irritada. — Nunca lo ame. Rompimos nuestra relación antes incluso de conocerte.

— el es hombre muy atractivo. ¿Estás segura que no te gusta? Creí que me había colocado entre los dos. Por eso insistí en que te casaras conmigo, y volver el mismo día para saber tu respuesta; ¡no pude aguantar el suspenso! Pero después concluí que habías dicho "sólo por causa de Nessi".

— ¿No fue esa la misma disculpa que me diste al pedirme casamiento?

— Creí que me habías aceptado porque era rico.

— De ninguna manera. Te acepté porque te amaba.

Edward la abrazó con tanta fuerza que llegó a dolerle.

— Yo también te amo, querida —confesó. —No podía aceptar la idea de perderte de nuevo.

— No me voy a separar más de ti, Edward te amo con toda mi alma.

— Pero elegiste un cuarto separado y bien lejos del mío...

— Pero cerca de Nessi, por si ella despierta durante la noche. Nessi no conoce la casa. Voy a dejar la puerta entreabierta y la luz del corredor encendida.

— ¿Y qué hace ella cuando despierta?

— Va a mi cama. Un de las misiones de una madre... Tienes mucho que aprender sobre los hijos. Nessi frecuentemente despierta de madrugada, va a mi cama y habla sin parar. Cuando finjo que estoy durmiendo, se sube arriba mío y me hace cosquillas.

— Precisamos una niñera.

— ¡Calma, no te precipites, Edward!

Él la besó con ternura y susurró:

— Te amo... te amo.

Horas más tarde, aún en los brazos de Edward, ella dijo, sonriendo:

— Creo que Jake precisa una novia...

— ¿Una qué?

— Podemos bautizar a su compañera Leah y colocarlos lado a lado —Bella sugirió.

— Así, podrán procrear...

De repente Edward palideció, horrorizado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Bella indagó.

— Me olvidé de tomar precauciones esta tarde.

— ¿Entonces? —ella no sabía a qué se refería.

— Dio... ¿y si estuvieras...

— ¿Embarazada? Bueno, te quedarás en la sala de espera del hospital. Es más seguro.

— ¡No! Me quedaré contigo.

_9 meses despues_

Y sí lo hizo. Un poco nervioso, pero controlado. Bella se sintió aliviada cuando su hijo vino al mundo rápidamente, y a través de parto natural. Edward parecía aún más aliviado que ella.

¿Y... Jake?

Jake tenía una enorme familia para cuidar, en su acuario en un rincón de la sala.

* * *

**FIN**

**SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR GRACIAS... SIGANME LAS BUENAS PRONTO NUEVA HISTORIA... BESOS Y BENDICIONES..**

**ME GUSTAN LOS FINALES ORIGINALES.. xD**


End file.
